


Distilled Dreams

by K0H



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 86,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0H/pseuds/K0H
Summary: Dreams hopelessly shattered two mammals eventually come together and go through fire and pain to become something new. M rated for language, adult situation, etc. I am going to be playing pretty heavy with the canon so expect a fair amount of AU elements. A slow burn. It's been a while since I've written so it may be slow somewhat rough start.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 165
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1 Part 1 Fermintation

A/N: Minor editing revisions on 07/10/2020. No plot changes from the original posting just trying clean it up a bit. Sorry about any of the updated story dings.

To those who are reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoy the coming chapters. Without going into too many details to avoid spoilers this story will be branching off of the canon set by the movie with quite a bit of AU and OC planned. It is going to be a slow burn with Judy and Nick starting off as kits roughly the same age.

I am cross posting in a few different places and will be updating tags as best I can as events happen in the story. Again trying to avoid spoilers by not adding them all at once.

I am self editing this so yeah...really sorry about some of the rough edges. I try the best I can to catch the errors but some are bound to slip though.

Distilled Dreams

Part One: Fermentation Chapter One

-Nick Age 9-

Nickolas Wilde felt the leather straps of the muzzle dig into his fur. Pulling out strands of his red fur while biting into the skin around the back of his head. A dozen paws and hoofs held him roughly to the floor while the muzzle is cinched tighter. Those paws and hoofs having already dealt several shoves and punches to knock him off of his feet and onto the ground. Those surrounding him had the same Junior Ranger Scout uniform on them as he did but it didn't seem to matter to the group of pray animals. He was not a part of them. He was not part of their pack. Tears welled in his eyes part from the pain but more from his shattered dreams of belonging as he struggled and cried out.

"If you ever thought we would trust a filthy pelt without a muzzle, you're even dumber then you look!" the woodchuck mocked tightening the straps even further before aiming a kick at the downed and restrained fox. Nick managed to squirm out the hold of the prey Junior Ranger Scouts but not before suffering a few more kicks, punches, and insults before running for the stairs to escape to the city outside. Cruel laughter following every step though no one bothered to chase after him. They had their fun and ran off a filthy pelt that had the audacity to try join their group.

Outside of the building Nick was quickly soaked in the cold rain that had started while he was inside the Junior Ranger Scout's meeting place in in his neighborhood. The cold helped ease the aches from the beating he took and washed away the tears streaking down his face. Though worst it made the cuttingly tight straps of the hated muzzle too slick for his trembling paws to loosen and throw away with the rest of the garbage littering the alleyway. Rolling around in the filth of the alleyway trying to rid himself of it for a few minutes, he even tried to use his claws to cut the straps, made Nick realize he would not be able to...he had to go home with this thing on his head.

He had to run through the neighborhood muzzled like a violent criminal mammal covered in garbage. Tears dripped freely mixing with rain water as he rushed home stubbing and tripping in his hast adding fresh bruised and cuts to his already battered body. Not a single mammal who saw the streak of red fur and muzzle bothered to stop and help. It was just a filthy fox after all probably running away after failing to pickpocket someone and getting what he deserved.

-=-

Vivian and Johnathan Wilde where settled down on the couch in the small home attached to the back of Wilde and Son's Suit-topia. The coffee table in front of them held a couple of empty plates from the small and simple but tasty dinner Nick had been too excited to wait for and eat before rushing off to the Junior Ranger Scouts meeting. A wine glass with a few sips taken from the blackberry wine inside and a whiskey tumbler with a single sip of its deep amber contents missing shared the space with the plates.

"Well," Vivian said stretching out her arms to gather her wine glass and handing the tumbler to Johnathan before taking a sip and settling back into her mate's embrace, "Nicky is off to Junior Ranger Scouts for the next couple of hours and we have a bit of time to ourselves..." She trailed off nuzzling into the ruff of fur of Johnathan's neck her subvocal's not so subtly announcing her desires.

"Hmmm..." Johnathan all but growled in pleasure from his mate's attention snagging a quick sip from his own glass before the nuzzling and her building scent distracted him too much. "Well without him under-paw I should be able to finish the last suit for Mr. Big's order. Those small stitches are much easier without any distrac.." his words where cut off by the quick nip of Vivian's teeth against his throat.

"I see how it is. You cannot wait to get back to work," Vivian playfully growled pulling away and moving to the other arm of the couch, "I suppose I should be less distracting then so you can focus on your work." She slowly opened the top few buttons of her dress displaying an increasing distracting about of chest fur. Vivian noticed that Johnathan hadn't moved from his spot but followed every move with his eyes a bit of hunger in his eyes. Vivian whispered, "Aww my Johnathan is something wrong? I thought you were going to get back to work." Another button opened showing the contrast of black lace against the soft white fur covering her chest. Johnathan, like coming out of a trance, moved himself closer to his mate burying his nose in her neck breathing her scent in deeply while his hand gently rubbed her hip.

Before they were able to do any more the door rattled open and they could hear their sons near inaudible and all but subconscious subvocal whine of sadness, fear, and pain. "What's wrong Son?" Johnathan moved from the living room to the entryway. That pain filled whine shifting his mind from his mate's playful desire to the need to protect his family like a light switch. He knew from past experience (and the quickly fading scent of arousal from her) that Vivian had too heard their son's subvocal cry, had likely already finished re-buttoning her dress, and was only a step or two behind him.

Johnathan froze when he saw his son. Fur soaked though and dripping onto the floor, his brand new Ranger Scout uniform ripped and stained with garbage, and a muzzle strapped tight to his face. "Johnathan? Nicky? What is wro..." Vivian took in the sight as well. Her only child, her baby boy, standing there. Emerald eyes filled with tears looking up at his parents behind the metal and leather of the muzzle. "I cannot get it off," Nick whined.

The room filled with twin growls of protective parents overwhelming the whine coming from their distressed kit as they moved quickly. Their growls promised safety for their kit and it warned anyone around that the next thing to come between them and their kit would be torn to shreds without a second thought. Vivian picked up her son and held him close to her soothing him while making the muzzle easier for Johnathan to get to. She could smell the salt in his tears soak into her fur, smell the slight tinge of iron from some blood, and feel the cold of the metal on the muzzle leaching away her body heat. Johnathan's nimble paws quickly worked the straps at the back of Nicks head that held that monstrosity on his son's head. It took only seconds to remove it but it felt like an eternity to him with his son's subvocal whine of distress so close to him.

Once the final strap fell away Johnathan gently removed it from his son noticing the small claw cuts on the straps and his son's flesh. The bits of fur stuck to it with his son's blood though caused him to roughly throw it to the corner of the room. 'Good riddance to such a cruel thing...though we may need it to prove what happened,' Johnathan thought before joining his wife in holding their son close.

They quickly took Nick to the bathroom for a hot though quick bath. Nick was silent save his subvocals. Tears still leaked occasionally from his eyes as his parents help bath him like he was much younger than is current age of nine. He winced as they carefully clean the cuts and bruises he had suffered. Dry and dressed in warm comfortable pajamas Johnathan and Vivian with Nick secured in their arms moved together to the couch. Nick curled into a tight ball as his parents curled themselves around him. Slowly Nick's subvocals began to shift from the whine of fear and pain to one of grateful love under the full force of his parent's body heat and their subvocals noises of unconditional love.

It took most of the evening of gently questioning to get the full story from Nick about what happened at the Scout meeting and running home. Finally, a bit after nine he was asleep. Deeply and surprisingly peacefully for what he went though. Johnathan and Vivian carefully unwound themselves from around Nick but left their tails wrapped around him and kept their subvocals soothing. Both of them grabbed the abandoned glasses of alcohol from their dinner and downed them in one long drink.

"Fuck," Johnathan whispered sitting the empty tumbler down.

Vivian's wine glass joined his, empty. "What are we going to do about this Johnathan?" Her voice was hard with a barely contained growl of rage, anger, he the promise of revenge coloring it before settling back into the comforting subvocal for their son.

"What can we do about it?" Rage and frustration barely contained in his own voice as he struggled to keep it from changing his subvocals too, "Even with the muzzle and the uniform the police will likely dismiss it as an untrustworthy fox trying to make trouble. Hell, they may even say we did it ourselves to con some money out of the kid's parents or sue the Scouts. It doesn't even sound like the adult leaders where there yet since Nick didn't say anything about them."

"Fuck," Vivian sighed, "That sounds exactly what would happen. Probably with a few filing false police report charges thrown in and a visit from child protective services by the end." Vivian chewed at the edge of her lip nervously, "What about the Family and Mr. Big? He would likely at least look into it without needing to calling in a favor and see if there was anything solid that we could use to prove what happened."

"Not much in way of surveillance this part of town. The cities or the Families. There is definitely a part of me that just wants to ask him to ice those who hurt our son but they are just kids themselves..." Johnathan stared off into the dark room. "Maybe..." Johnathan carefully extracted his tail from Nick and quietly moved across the room towards the work shop of their tailor ship. "I should be able to finish Mr. Big's order tonight and get an appointment to see him the next few days."

"What are you going to ask him for Johnathan?" Vivian asked gathering the still sleeping Nick in her arms. He would be sleeping in their bed tonight. Neither one of them want him waking up alone in case he had a nightmare tonight. "We don't have many favors owed to us. You may be his personal tailor and most of the inner circle buys from you as well we are not very high in the organization. I just work at one of the front businesses of his that makes the booze for his clubs and casinos."

"We should have enough my love," Johnathan said, "You've always talk about getting out of the city and getting a bit of land where you could grow your own ingredients to make beer and spirits you wanted to instead of the mass produced beer and blended spirits. This place is a good location for a lot of different business and is worth enough to set us up somewhere else outside of the city." Vivian crossed the room to her mate and kissed him deeply. Nick stirred in her arms pressed between his parents. "Now it's late my love get to bed. I'll join you when I am done."

Johnathan moved into the work shop while Vivian when to their bedroom. Dropping himself into the stool behind the work table he used when working on the micro mammal suit for Mr. Big and picked his tools. On the small mannequin behind the magnifying glass still rested the nearly finished suit in Mr. Big's exact measurements that Johnathan had been working on before Nick had left for the Scout meeting. Carefully once the last stitch was done Johnathan removed the suit piece by piece and placed in in a garment bag. Adding it to the rest of the order Mr. Big had placed for his polar bear guards and a few of his advisers he moved to his desk pulling a phone over. A quick glance at the clock showed him he had been working for less than an hour. It wasn't too late considering the hours kept by Mr. Big and his associates. Carefully Johnathan dialed a number he had long since memorized but had yet to ever need to use.

-=-

Koslov sat in his large chair watching over Mr. Big and Gran-mama as they gathered for some personal family time together on top of the polar bear sized desk before turning in for the night. Gran-mama had her own small heavily padded chair next to Mr. Big's rather ornate one.

"Yes Gran-mama," Mr. Big's voice carried though the room despite his small size, "Fru Fru has been doing very well with the tutors this year. She is ahead of the normal public curriculum."

"Good my boy," Gran-mama replied her voice carrying nearly as well though the room though weaker with age, "You must be proud of how hard she is working at school work."

Before Mr. Big could reply the phone near the corner of the desk rang. A brief shadow passed over head as Koslov reached over to answer the call putting it on speaker. Odd to get a call this late but this phone only rang for trusted associates with important business to discuss.

"Da?" Koslov's deep voice came as M. Big and Gran-mama remained silent.

"Mr. Koslov this is Johnathan Wilde, my apologies for calling so late. I had meant to call earlier to arrange a time to deliver the suit order through the normal channels but there was a family emergence with my son."

"...I see," Koslov said stoically. This line normally shouldn't be used for something so trivial as arranging a delivery but an emergency with a family member could perhaps warrant it. Glancing down at Mr. Big Koslov saw him make a gesture that said he wasn't concerned with the hour of the call and the worry about a family emergence was acceptable excuse to continue the call for the moment. Gran-mama's brows however drew together in concern. She liked the Wildes. They worked hard for what they had and hadn't once taken advantage of any privileges they had earned like the number to this phone line. Johnathan had a natural talent for his tailoring work that she herself occasionally made use of for her more formal attire. "Family is most important, if you need time to take care of thing Mr. Big will understand a delay in the order." Koslov continued.

"Thank you Mr. Koslov but the order was done in all but the final touches before this emergence happened and I have finished those just now," Johnathan's voice paused for a moment as if to gather his though or some courage, "I called this line instead of the normal one because I need to arrange a personal meeting with Mr. Big."

"Regarding," Koslov said curiously with a bit of worry as Mr. Big and Gran-mama stood and moved closer to the phone's receiver in case they needed to talk.

"The emergence involving my son..." a subvocal growl could just be heard though the call that caused a primal shiver of fear to sweep though the mammals in the room. That growl was like pure rage. A promise of pain to the one who brought it forth. Mr. Big could think of few things that could anger Johnathan like this and none of them where good.

"Johnathan my son," Mr. Big spoke into the receiver for the first time announcing his presence, "What happened to your son? Is he seriously injured?"

"...yes, but not seriously, physically at least, as far as we can tell. He was beaten and muzzled by the Junior Ranger Scout pack he was joining tonight just because he was a fox." Johnathan didn't elaborate further though the subvocals continued and only silence answered him from the shrews and polar bear. Koslov's paw clinched putting a furrow of claw marks into the top of the desk breaking the silence.

"Whenever you wish to come over, I will make time for you Johnathan," Mr. Big said finally finding his words. His own mind filled with fury thinking of what he would do if that happened to his daughter. Tundratown would be stained red for years before was finished with whoever would dare to hurt his child. "Bring your son and Vivian with you. I think whatever you wish to discuss would be best with both of you present. I can have the Family doctors check on Nicholas while we talk."

Johnathan sounded relieved, "Thank you Mr. Big. If it's not an inconvenience would tomorrow afternoon at two be alright? This is not something I would want to wait on."

"I understand my son. I will send a car over to pick you all up at one," said Mr. Big.

"Thank you again Mr. Big. I cannot express how much that would mean to us." Johnathan said before hanging up his subvocals shifting to deep graduate before the line cut out. Mr. Big and Gran-mama made their way back to their chairs the mood suddenly much darker than it had been before the call.

Koslov started to growl lowly no longer a to fully hold it in. "What type of child...no creature would that to another child?!"

"Not a good one," Gran-mama replied slowly thinking. She remembered the kit Nick running around his father shop one time when visiting to get a dress fitted. This trauma would likely change the caring fun-loving kit he had seen if not handled carefully. She turned to her own son, "What do you think he will ask for?"

"Blood is what I would seek if I was in his paws but we will see tomorrow," Mr. Big replied, "Koslov please take me to my daughter. I fell the sudden need to check on her."

"And take me to the kitchen. See if the chefs still awake afterwards. Wake him if you must," Gran-mama chimed in. "I need to get stared now if I am going to be able to make cannoli's before tomorrow for Nick."

-=-

Johnathan hung up the phone and ran his paw though the fur on his face. He did not expect to be able to get a meeting with Mr. Big so soon. Or that he would even speak with him tonight. Or that Mr. Big would care enough to send a car for the three of them. Slowly and quietly he made his way to his and Vivian's bedroom. He found his wife and son curled up together and carefully slipped into bed so he could join them without waking them. Tomorrow will come soon enough he though as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Minor editing revisions on 07/10/2020. No plot changes from the original posting just trying clean it up a bit. Sorry about any of the updated story dings.

  
  


Distilled Dreams

Part One: Fermentation

Chapter Two

-Nick Age 9-

  
  


Nick woke slowly with the sun leaking through the edges of the heavy curtains of his parents' bedroom. The warmth of his parents curled around him and the familiarity of Johnathan’s light snore and Vivian’s much louder one where a comfort. The comfort wouldn’t last though as memories of the night before though returned and a subvocal whimper of residual hurt echoed around the room. He could still feel the ache where the punches and kicks had landed.

“Huh...wha...t’s alright Nicky,” Vivian's snore cutting out abruptly as sleep slurred her words. Her child’s subvocals waking her faster than any alarm clock ever could, “It’s okay we are here.” She curled tighter around her son and rubbed her muzzle against him.

“Time to get up?” Johnathan sleepily asked tightening his arms around both is mate and child hugging them close until Nick’s subvocal cry of distress faded out. “What time is it?”

Vivian raised her head to look at the dim red glow of the alarm clock sitting on the night stand. “Nearly ten so we probably should,” Vivian sighed, “We all must have needed the sleep after last night.”

Slowly the three foxes untangled themselves from each other before filing though the bathroom. Stretching out their limbs as they wandered into the kitchen to begin the day. Sitting Nick down at the table with a light kiss on his head Vivian quickly started a batch of blueberry pancakes for breakfast while Johnathan got the coffee pot running. While the aroma from the coffee pot competed with pancakes Johnathan filled a glass of milk for Nick and filled Vivian in on his call with Mr. Big from the night before.

“...so, the car should be here at one,” Johnathan concluded taking a sip from his coffee leaning near the stove. Nick, even half heartily picking though his food, was already halfway through his stack of pancakes. Pancakes, especially blueberry ones, never lasted long in front of him no matter how poorly he felt. Glancing at the wall clock Johnathan sighed, “Sorry my love for the short notice. I didn’t think we would sleep as long as we did and I didn’t want to delay this any longer than we must.”

“It's okay honey,” transferring a few pancakes from the skillet to a plate she tried to hand it to her mate only for him to push it back at her.

“No, I’ll take care of the rest of the cooking while you eat,” taking the spatula from his mate and handing her a fresh cup of coffee. Johnathan looked over at his son seeing him slowly dragging the last bit of his pancakes though the syrup.

Vivian’s heart ached with how forlorn her son looked. His usual sparkling emerald eyes seemed as dull as the felt on an old pool table and his tail hung limp towards the floor. She moved one of her pancakes over to his plate hoping to cheer him up just a little, “Now don’t inhale this one Nicky. Once I am done with mine we will need to get you washed up. We are going to be visiting Mr. Big today. You remember him don’t you? He was the arctic shrew with the polar bears that came to the shop last year.”

“Yes Mama,” Nick said into his plate barely looking up at her tears started to well in his eyes. “The big polar bear let me ride on his shoulder for a while. It must be nice to be so big and tall...no one would be able to...beat him down and...”

Vivian gathered him into a hug before he could finish the thought her subvocals filling with love with an edge of the protective growl. “What happened wasn’t your fault Nicky. What those kids did wasn’t right.”

“Why mama,” Nicky asked tears filling his eyes, “I just wanted to be their friend...I wanted to fit in....”

“Oh Nicky...some mammals are just...,” Vivian struggled with how to explain how others would view him just for being not just a predator but a fox as well.

“A long time ago son some mammals decided that foxes where bad,” Johnathan said flipping the last of the pancakes onto his plate and turning off the stove. Taking his place at the table he continued, “You remember from history class...the dark days before civilization took hold...we were smaller the most predators and where preyed upon by them. In-turn we grew clever and ticked them. We would sneak into their dens and take their food. We found the shelters and caches they made near our dens and sabotaged them so they would be forced to move away. We took what we needed from them to help us survive knowing all the while if we where ever caught we would be killed and eaten in turn at best. We hunted our fair share of small prey ourselves between foraging for barriers and other food by being sneaky and tricky.”

Johnathan slowly cut his pancakes while Nick looked up at his father listening intently. Taking bites between talking he continued, “Despite the time that has passed other predator species still find us untrustworthy because of what we had to do to survive in those dark days. That spread to most of the other species as well. When wolfs, bears, and mountain lions keep calling this small creature they tried to hunt terrible things like liar and thieves it was bound to spread to the other predator and prey species. We are the monster under the bed for some small prey like rabbits just waiting in the dark to grab them when they least expected it.” Everyone was finished with their late breakfast and Johnathan stood gathering the plates. Starting the water in the sink to wash the sticky syrup from them. “We can live on meat or without it. We are both predator and prey while being neither at the same time. Even after all of this time few see us differently. Fewer even try to.”

He carefully placed the washed dishes on a drying rack. Walking back to the table he knelt to be at eye level with his son. “Son we are foxes. Many mammals, not all but many, without even knowing you will assume all you want to do is trick them out of what is theirs. That everything you have doesn't belong to you and was taken from someone else. They will feel justified in doing bad things to us because they will see it as a form of twisted justice for what they believe all foxes are.” He hugged his son gently, “I wish I didn’t have to tell you this yet son but I have to. Your mother, myself, and other foxes all have to work twice as hard for half as much as other mammals just to be seen by those close to us as worth the same as other mammals.”

Nick didn’t know what to say as Vivian joined Johnathan in the hug. He just sat there thinking over what his father had said. He felt like he was missing something still but so much more started to click into place. Johnathan let go, “Now go get cleaned up my boy.” Slowly Nick slid off the chair and headed back to the bathroom in thought. He thought about all the times in the store with his mother when she told him he mustn't touch what they weren't going to buy even to just look at it. The times his father had argued with a customer about the price of the suit that had been agreed to suddenly being higher then the customer wanting to pay. The number of shoves and bumps he got at school despite there being plenty of room in the hallways.

Johnathan moved to the cooling skillet and took it to the sink to wash it feeling Vivian's eyes on the back of his head. He could feel her unasked question, “I am sorry my love I wish it had been a few more years before we had to tell him that.”

Vivian shuttered her mind briefly returning to a time when her mother had had to sit her down with her torn dress and pain where there had never been before to a slightly different but similar speech. She sighed as those memories faded quickly dulled after all the years had passed, “It’s not something a child should have to hear.”

Soap bubbles floated away from the sink with how hard Johnathan was scrubbing the pan. “Those who beat on Nick for being a fox won’t be the last...maybe if we had told him sooner he would have been more on guard going into the meeting. I didn’t think it would start so soon...I thought things where changing for the better.”

Vivian moved to the sink to hug her mate from behind arms wrapped around his stomach with her paws clasped together. “One way or another we will get through this and help him through it. He isn’t alone. This won't break him.”

Johnathan rested a soapy paw on his mate's paws remembering the time his father had given him a similar speech as he had just now given his son while he held an ice pack to a black eye and spit muzzle. “It already has my love if only in a small way...the rose-colored glasses of a kit are gone now for him. We just have to try and keep him from being all sharp edges when he puts the pieces back together.”

Johnathan turned off the sink and placed the pan with the plates to dry. Turning around in his mates grip he hugged her back their muzzles nestled in each other's necks. Taking comfort in each other's presence for a time. Too soon for their liking they parted. The car to take them to Mr. Big would be arriving soon and they still needed to finish getting ready.

\---

Koslov carried Mr. Big, Gran-mama, and Fru Fru though the mansion to the front door to great the Wildes. The car they had sent for them was just now moving through the gate check point and would be at the front door in a few minutes. “Is everything prepared?” Mr. Big asked Koslov as they moved though the hallways. He had spent most of the morning informing various mammals on the staff and within the Family what had happened. Mr. Big respected the work the Wilde’s had done for him. They had firmly broken the stereotype of foxes to most everyone who they worked with and he did not want to have to delay any help he could give them if he could help it. They were part of the Family, his Family, what happened to them happened to him and he would not let that rest without an appropriate response.

“Da,” Koslov rumbled, “The doctor is ready to see the boy, Gran-mama and Fru Fru will go with him so he is not alone. The chef and Gran-mama have already made a great deal of food and sweets to keep him occupied while you and Mr. and Mrs. Wilde talk. We have the lawyers and accountants working in a nearby room if they are needed. I will handle any...enforcement that maybe needed.”

“Good. Thank you Kozlov you have everything in paw as normal,” Mr. Big said as they came to a stop in the entryway.

“Thank you sir but they were you orders. I only ensured they were carried out.”

“Take the complement Koslov they can be rare enough at times.” Two young polar bears opened the doors before Koslov could answer Mr. Big. Three foxes walked in thanking the polar bears helping them. Johnathan was carrying a small case about the size of a shoe box in one paw while the other paw rested on his mates back. Nick could be seen walking paw in paw with Vivian slightly behind her as if he could duck behind her skirts at a moment's notice. “Ah Johnathan, Vivian I wish we were meeting again under better circumstances,” Mr. Big greeted them. Koslov lowered his hand so the three shrews where at eye level with Nick who clung closer to his mother. “And this must be Nicholas. You have grown so much bigger than the last time I saw you my son.”

Mr. Big noticed how quickly Nick pulled away and blinked when the paw came towards him. He could see a bit of skin between Nicks fur with fresh bruises. Keeping his voice friendly despite the anger building at the beaten kit in front of him he continued, “A big young mammal like you is just what I need right now.” He gestured to his daughter and Gran-mama, “My daughter and Gran-mama are in need of an escort to the family doctor for their yearly checkup today. You look like a trustworthy young mammal, could you do me this personal favor my son?” Nick hesitated looking between the shrews, his mother, and his father with a bit of worry in his eyes. Mr. Big wouldn’t force him but knew how to sweeten a deal when he saw that moment of uncertainty.

Gran-mama however recognized it faster and beat him to the punch, “And afterwards my young mammal I would need some help too. I’ve been trying to teach our chef the family recipes and we need some help comparing how they taste against each other. I believe it was cannolis he was trying to make today. Lots of fresh fruits from the farms outside of the city in them.” She smiled as Nicks ears picked up and his tail swished lightly looking to his mother now seeking permission.

Vivian laughed lightly, “Go on Nicky just don’t eat too many of them.” Nick quickly let go of her skirts and moved to Koslov’s outstretched paw. Fru Fru and Gran-mama climbed onto his shoulders and started guiding him though the house chatting about various things as their voices faded though the halls. One of the young polar bears who opened the door silently followed at a discreet distance. “Thank you, Mr. Big, for doing this for us...we cannot thank you enough for...” Vivian started as soon as Nick was out of earshot.

Mr. Big waved the thanks away, “Think nothing of it my dear. You are part of the Family. What happened to your son is something I cannot let go unnoticed or ignored. But come it was late when Johnathan called and I would like to hear the full story before we talk about why you wanted this meeting. It will also give time for the doctor to look over your son and for Gran-mama to see what she can do to help him even if it nothing more then filling him full of cannolis. Come let's go to my office.”

Koslov moved through the halls at a measured pace so the Wildes could stay at a walking pace rather than be forced to keep up with his longer strides. It did not take long though for them to arrive at the personal office of Mr. Big. It differed slightly from his official office in it lacked the ice hole under the rug while also being kept a bit warmer for the guest's comfort. Once Mr. Big was on the desk and the Wildes where in their own chairs he gestured to the sideboard. “Somehow I don’t think this a story is one that easy to tell. Can Koslov get you two anything before we start?”

Vivian and Johnathan glanced at each other briefly. Johnathan cleared his throat, “Some hot coffee or tea would be welcome. Sorry sir but it is still a bit cold for us in Tundra-town.” Koslov quickly filled two mugs of coffee from an insulated carafe he had placed in the office earlier. Few mammals besides those use to the arctic conditions in this part of the city ever went anywhere without something warm to drink close at hand.

Johnathan took a few sips of the steaming beverage before reaching for the package he had left on the floor by his hind paws. He pulled out the muzzle that they had removed from Nick the night before and placed it on the desk near Mr. Big. Mr. Big stood and walked towards it. He examined the cruel device with bits of fur still clinging to it. Fur glued on it by dried blood. He ran is hands across the small claw marks whose edges where stained with blood while Vivian and Johnathan told him of the night before when Nick had come home early from the meeting with the Junior Ranger Scouts.

-=-

Nick walked down the halls listening to Fru Fru and Gran-mama tell him about the various pieces of art along the walls, an interesting fact about a particular room they passed, and the occasional direction leading him on. How they where acting was at odds with what his father had said this morning he thought. He was a fox and they where smaller then him why where they acting as if nothing was the matter. Where they planning of putting a muzzle on him like the of the other kits had done. Those kits had acted nice before they had beaten him to the ground last night. But besides the young polar bear following them they where too small to do anything.

Nick's silence did not go unnoticed by Gran-mama. He had started the walk off energetic enough but after a while she could see him thinking and occasionally sneaking glances at the polar bear following them. She made a few subtle hand signs realizing what was likely the matter. The polar bear moved to open the next door he came to acting like he was try to reach it all along but didn't want to step around the small fox todd carrying two members of Mr. Big's family. “Oh that Raymond,” she chattered making a show of looking back, “Always so considerate when smaller mammals are walking in the hallway. Sometimes he takes all day to go about his tasks just because an old nanny goat is in the way.”

“That's nice of him,” Nick said relaxing. He wasn't following them to hurt him.

“Don't get me wrong if he was in a rush he probably would have asked nicely before stepping over you to get down the hall quicker. I have never seem him move so fast that one time he had a bad fish. You could track his progress to the bathroom by the shouted apologies as he vaulted over the mammals in his way.” Nick started to chuckle thinking of the big polar bear trying to get to a bathroom while avoiding any mammals in his way. “Ah here we are the door on the left young one.”

“Yes Mrs...”

“Just call me Gran-mama young one everyone dose. Oh give the door a quick knock that old billy goat can open it from the inside” she cut him-off gently.

“Yes Gran-mama,” he said knocking glad someone else was going to open the door. He could reach the handle but the wood door looked thick and heavy.

A old billy goat with more gray in his beard then white poked his head out looking up at first. Blinking he quickly looked down seeing the red fox with two shrews on either shoulder. “Oh who is this young one? You look a little short to be escorting this two lovely ladies.” The billy goat started to laugh at his own joke before opening the door wider. “Come in. Come in my name is Doctor Bill Whitebeard. Feel free to call me Bill. Ha ha my parents had a sense of humor Bill the billy goat.”

Bill lead them into the medical offices. Nick saw a small waiting area that had some couches and chairs where mammals could wait if they needed and a small office desk that by the old picture of a nanny goat in a stripped full length swimsuit belonged to Bill. Nick followed Bill further in as the goat chattered about how the rooms where set up to accommodate the larger mammals before getting to the rooms in the back sized for the smaller mammals like himself.

“In here if you will,” Bill said gesturing to one of the smaller room. “I didn't catch you name my boy or am I just getting too old to remember?”

“Its Nicholas Doctor, Nick,” he said helping Gran-mama and Fru Fru onto the table.

“Ah Nick that sound familiar,” Bill winked, “It must be getting old. Now hop on up yourself. You are here so I might as well check on you too. It's been some time since I've examined a young fox like yourself. Help an old man keep himself sharp will you?” Nick smiled hopping up to sit besides the shrews. “Thank you youngster I appreciate it.”

Dr. Whitebeard was one of the mammals Mr. Big had told about Nick. What little he knew about what happened to Nick he had decided to set the young todd at easy by playing up the old goat he was. He wouldn't have needed the warning from Mr. Big though on what he had likely gone through. He had noticed from first seeing him something was hurting him by how he walked and carried himself. Nick just looked like someone had been beating on him. Gran-mama and Fru Fru didn't need their check up for another few months but he went though the basic motions anyway before getting to Nick.

“Hmmmm,” Bill hummed, “Now for you youngster. This will take a bit longer I am afraid since I haven't seem you before. Off with the shirt if you wouldn't mind. I am sure these lovely ladies wouldn't mind a handsome todd like yourself taking it off around them.” Bill and Gran-mama laughed at Nick's and Fru Fru's blush as Nick removed his shirt. He went as quickly and as gently as he could examining Nick starting with the normal check up routine. Checking the eyes, ears, temperature, and so before moving on to the real reason Nick was in his office. Gently and carefully he felt around Nick's ribs and skull for any breaks or cracks. Nick winced a few time at the ribs but Bill was certain it wasn't cracked. He had seen enough broken and cracked bones around the Family to know the difference between a deep bruise and something more serious. Moving Nicks fur out of the way he examined the bruising closely. He knew of the Wildes, though not personally, and the thought didn't cross his mind that they where responsible for the patchwork of bruising on Nick but his time in the children hospitals when the Family didn't need him taught him to be thorough when kits where involved. ' _Multiple different paw and hoof marks. Child sized small mammal and child sized medium mammal sized.'_ he noted moving on to Nicks head. He found the claw marks that seemed to skip over inch wide bands already cleaned with the slight glisten of ointment on them though a bit dull. He quickly washed the cuts out and grabbed a new tube of antibiotic and anti-scarring ointment from a nearby cabinet. He handed the rest of the tube to Nick when he was done. It was likely better then what the Wildes had on hand and if not a new tube would be welcome as it wasn't the cheapest ointment on the market.

“Well all done youngster,” Bill said cleaning his hoofs, “Now put your shirt on and scoot. Your too young to spend this much time in a doctors office.” He laughed at his own joke as he left the room heading for his desk to write up a medical report for the Wiles and Mr. Big. He didn't feel like laughing though as he helped open the door for the leaving trio and started in on his report. Mr. Big wasn't going to like this. Definitely children who had done it. It would be hard to punish any of them directly.

-=-

Mr. Big looked away from the bloody muzzle once Johnathan and Vivian stopped talking. Silence hung in the office. Koslov slowly stood and moved to the sideboard pouring himself a glass of something strong and clear before downing it trying to keep his composure despite the anger welling up in him. He gestured to the bottles looking at Vivian and Johnathan. Both shook their heads declining they wanted a completely clear head for the next part of the meeting despite how sick the retelling of the story made them. Mr. Big though nodded and Koslov carefully used a dropper to fill a shrew sized glass of cognac and bring it to him.

Sipping from his glass Mr. Big looked to the foxes in front of him. “Had my daughter gone through something like that...I don't know what I would do...” he sighed, “You have my deepest sympathies and whatever help I can offer for Nicholas and yourselves.” Mr. Big held up his hand to stop Johnathan from talking, “Before we get to that a moment. Koslov please bring in Mr. Lemmington and Ms. Blackwoole.” Koslov left the room. “An accountant and attorney of mine.” Mr. Big explained as Koslov carried a lemming in a business suit as a young ewe in a professional skirt and blouse when introducing them to the Wildes. “Mr. Lemmington please inform your partners at Lemming Brothers Bank that I want all of the donation funds to the Junior Ranger Scouts and its affiliated programs frozen immediately. Have the funds they had been receiving transferred to the donations for the cities children hospitals and orphanages.”

“Yes Mr. Big as soon as I get back to my office it will be done,” Mr. Lemmington looked to the Wildes then back at Mr. Big. “Should I have them prepare any other funds for withdrawal or transfer?”

Mr. Big thought for a moment, “I will let you know if that is needed before the day is out but not at the moment. You may go Koslov please help him back to his office.” He turned to Ms. Blackwoole, “You are aware of the basics of why I am withdrawing my support from the Ranger Scout programs?”

Ms. Blackwoole nodded looking to the Wildes before handing them a business card. “Yes sir. Mr. and Mrs. Wilde my name Rosette Blackwoole. I cannot imagine what your son as well as yourselves are going though. If you would like to peruse this matter though the courts I would be happy to assist you pro bono. To single out someone, especially a kit, for this type of blatant specieism should not exists in this day and age.”

“Thank you,” Vivian said touched by the sincerity in the sheep's voice tucking the card away.

Mr. Big nodded, “That is generous of you Ms. Blackwoole. But to return to why I asked you here please compose a letter to the Rangers National Chair explaining why they are losing my support. The type of violent specieism against a child displayed by an entire pack speaks of more then just a few bad apples spooling the bushel. Give just enough details so they conduct a proper investigation. If I am satisfied they did a proper investigation and properly punished those involved at _**every**_ level hint they may again expect the donation I have made in the past.”

“Yes sir Mr. Big. You will have a draft to look over before the hour is out. If I may?” Ms. Blackwoole quickly exited the office at Mr. Big's nod as Koslov returned holding the door open for her.

Vivian and Johnathan where stunned. While they knew in their minds the Family stuck together and what happened to one of the happened to all of them they could not stop that whisper of doubt in their hearts that no one would do anything for the foxes they where if they could help it.

“Johnathan...Vivian,” Mr. Big said sitting back down and looking at them, “What I just did I did for myself. It was no favor and you own me nothing for it. If anything I owe you for bringing this to my attention. Just knowing what happened...we maybe evolved but deep down we are still just animals it seems.” He swirled the cognac in his glass before taking a sip, “Ms. Blackwoole's offer is her own as well and you owe me nothing for it. So I ask you knowing what has already happened comes at no price...what do you asking from me?”

“Your blessing Mr. Big,” Johnathan cleared his throat, “We wish to sell my business and our home so we can leave the city but did not want to do so without informing you. We would also like to file a report with the police over this incident though we are not going to file charges. Even with Ms. Blackwoole's help it would likely not end well for Nicholas or ourselves if we pushed it too hard. That it happened being known and on record would be enough for us.”

Silence hung in the office again. “I see,” Mr. Big. This was not exactly where he though this conversation would go. This could be a very large favor they where asking for or several smaller ones. “Please clarify for me Johnathan. Are you asking to leave the Family as well or just the city.”

“The Family has been good to us Mr. Big,” Vivian chimed into the conversation, “If at all possible we would like to remain within it. We can just no longer see raising my son in the city right now where anything or any one may set those memories off. Hopefully out of the city we can help him move past this and let him retain a part of his childhood for a while longer.”

“I would prefer to keep you in the Family as well,” Mr. Big said relaxing somewhat, “Both of you have worked hard over the years and your work has enriched the Family. You do not deserve to be cut off from us. As for my blessing you have it but that is hardly a favor.” He paused thinking over what he could do. Mammals often came to him when they where due favors trying to squeeze ever last drop they could out of them. These two just wanted to protect their son the best way they could. To try and give him a better life. “Your shop is in a good location Johnathan. There are many that could use it in the Family or even just renting it out would bring in revenue. I would like to make you an offer for it and help with finding where you will move to.”

Johnathan's jaw fell open speechless. Vivian quickly replied for her mate, “That is far more then we could ask for Mr. Big.”

“Nonsense my dear it is my wardrobes best interest to ensure you are able to relocate and retain your husbands talent even if I have to wait longer to receive my orders. Mammals tend to do their best work when they are not worried about things like the roof over their heads.” Mr. Big said chuckling slightly trying to brush off what he as doing, “As for your talents I am at a bit of a loss as most of my operations for producing alcohol are in city except for a few wineries and distilleries in the old country.”

“I wouldn't mind the time to look after Nick more closely then I have been able to though I would like to continue to brew and distill. I have found it to be very satisfy work when I see people enjoy what I make,” Vivian said lowering her head.

Rubbing his muzzle Mr. Big looked deep into his glass. It was a limited quantity bottle from one of his businesses. Sought after and expensive not just for its extremely high quality but because the quantity was strictly limited. “There has been an uptick in interest recently in small craft alcohols. If you where close to quality ingredients and had the right equipment one person or with a little assistant...” he mused.

Vivian's ears perked up and her tail swished quickly. If she could convince Mr. Big that she would still be useful to the Family it would go a long way to helping Nick, “Small quantities of high quality would sell well in the city with the right reputation. If we combine shipments back with your suit orders we could cut down costs and still be able to sell in the city as well as where we end up.” She turned to her mate, “Out of the city in nice place with both of us still working with the Family and selling to the locals we would be able to provide a better life for Nicky. Think of him being able to play in the grass and fresh air. Someplace a bit friendlier to hardworking foxes.”

Johnathan nodded along plans coming together in his mind. “We would have to stay somewhat close to the city. We both need specialty things for our work that gets expensive when shipped long ways, fox friendly so Nicky has a better chance of fitting in, a big enough population to support my shop, farm land for you my love to grown our own ingredients or buy them from the neighbors...”

“Ms. Blackwoole has an associate who handles my real estate interest that would be able to help you find somewhere and arrange a fair payment for your shop.” Mr. Big said. He was happy to be keeping the Wildes in the Family and help with their own family. “If there is nothing else...” Vivian and Johnathan shock their heads already overwhelmed with Mr. Big's generosity. “Koslov please show them to Ms. Blackwoole. She can introduce them to Mr. Howlstine.” Mr. Big accepted the Wildes thanks and watched them leave.

As the door closed he stood back up and waked to the muzzle still sitting on the table. It left a tang of iron in the air close to it. Part of him wished they had asked for more. He felt all he had done is move two hardworking Family members to a new location to continue to be hardworking members of the Family. The cost of buying their shop and home from them was instantly offset by him owning the property. Any property in the city was valuable where space was at a premium. He knew Johnathan's accounting books and he hadn't needed his suit orders to stay in business thought they help in the leaner years. No matter where Johnathan set up a tailor shop as long as there was enough people around his business would remain a good investment for the Family. Vivian was a higher risk venture though she had talent and he did not worry too much. She had a nose, literately, for making consistently high quality batches. Loosing her would cost him in the short term until she could get established but more then pay for itself in the long run. He rested his paw on the claw and blood marked leather of the muzzle. If Nicholas recovered from this and inherited one of his parents talents he would add another profitable contributor to the Family. Mr. Big tasted something bitter in his mouth as his mind automatically filled in the other possibility of the young kit's future. If this broke him a bitter jaded fox would be useful in the darker parts of the Family.

-=-

Vivian held a sleeping Nick on the drive back to their home. His stomach bulging with all the food he had eaten while they had talked with Mr. Big and the dinner they had been given. The talk with Ms. Blackwoole hadn't taken long about filing a report. She already had a copy of the medical report from Dr. Whitebeard and went over it with them before they where introduced to Mr. Howlstine. He had listened to what they where looking for and assured them they would have a list of possibility by the end of next week as well as the papers needed to sell their home and shop. They joined Nick and Gran-mama in the kitchen for a quick early dinner. More food was packed away in containers, nearly filling the trunk it seemed as it was loaded, that Gran-mama insisting that they take with them. Enough they they didn't have to worry about cooking for a while she had told them when Nick drifted off to sleep with his head on the table.

The driver helped with moving the food into the house as Vivian had her hands full taking Nick to bed. Johnathan joined her in Nicks room after the driver left. They stood over Nicks bed watching him sleep. Tears began to fall from her eyes. “What is wrong my love?” Johnathan asked quietly.

“Its all so much happening so fast but we can give him a better life with this,” she whispered. Johnathan just held her close while watching their son sleep. After a while they quietly walked to their own room leaving the doors open so they could hear if their son needed them before climbing into their own bed.

-=-

-Judy Age 8-

Judy Hopps skip-hopped on her way through town holding onto mothers paw. Bonny lacked the usual horde of children surrounding her as was normal at the burrow and most places she went. With the carrot festival in a month there was plenty of work to do in the fields and most of the children where needed there. She and her mate Stu tried to spend some one on one time with there children when they could even if was only for a few minutes before one sibling or another showed up needing something. Picking Judy up from the rehearsals for the carrot festival talent show play she and some of her school friends where putting on was as good a time as Bonny could hope for to spend some time with her.

“The sets are almost done Mom! I cannot wait until the rest of the costumes are too and we can really practice.” Judy spoke quickly. She and her other siblings learned early any time alone with their parents could come to an abrupt end and they had to fit as much in as they could. “Bobby, the cougar in my class, has been practicing really hard to make all of the noises for the sound effects.”

“It sounds like it will be quite good Judith my dear,” Bonnie smiled at how exited her daughter was.

“Huh? Is that a wolf Mom talking with Ms. Thumperson? He looks hot in that suite...maybe he needs an ice cream? I bet an ice cream would be good right now,” Judy rapidly said switching from questions to hinting at getting ice cream cone all to herself.

Bonnie looked around about to tell Judy they wouldn't be able to get an ice cream when she spotted the wolf. Near an empty store front an arctic wolf in a black suit was dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief while talking to a young bunny doe in a red blazer. Ms. Thumperson unlocked the door to the store front and the two disappeared inside.

“I guess someone is interested in that old store front,” Bonnie said wondering who the wolf was. He didn't look like he was a local. Maybe someone from the city was tired of the hustle and bustle and wanted to set up something in the country. She silently wished them luck. Bunnyburrow rarely got any new shops that lasted more then a few months. Most of the bunny family's around where self-sufficient on their farms and the other species families besides the sheep where not numerous enough to support a specialized shop for long. “And we have some ice cream at home Judith.'

“Unless Jake, John, Jill, Justin, Jewel, and the other already found their way into the freezer again,” Judy mutter before resuming her chatter with Bonnie as they walked back home. The walk was long but Bonnie was enjoying relative peace and quiet away from all but one of her children and Judy had energy to burn. They reached their family's roadside stand that a few of her oldest children where running when a car too new, too clean other then fresh road dust, and too impractical for farm work pulled in. The wolf and Ms. Thumperson got out.

“You will see quite of few of these stands by the larger families properties,” Ms. Thumperson said in full Realtor mode. “The Hopps here are well known for the particular type of sweet carrot they grow as well as berries of various types.”

“Audrey Thumperson it is good to see you again,” Bonnie called out letting go of Judy's hand and putting on a fake glare. All but the youngest children who had to stay in the warren where trusted to run free on the family land. “Are you using our carrots as a selling point again?”

“Ah Mrs. Hopps,” Audrey Thumperson looked guilty glancing between Bonnie and the wolf she was showing around town to look at available properties. “Mr. Howlstine was wondering about the farm land around this area and expressed interest in the local crops. He has clients in the city interested in buying land in the area and a shop in town. I couldn't think of a better example then your own farm to display the grandeur of areas capabilities.”

Bonnie managed to maintain the glare for the entirety of Audrey's apology laden sales pitch before laughing. “Audrey...Audrey its alright. I take it you are taking...Mr. Howlstine was it...to the old Proudfoot place next door? It has been fallow for quite a while it would likely need a lot of work before anyone could live and work on the land.”

Audrey winced thinking of how she could spin the negatives Bonnie had just said in front of Mr. Howlstine and what would be the biggest commission she had ever seen if it went through, “I believe it was Proudfeet but yes.”

Mr. Howlstine moved closer to the rabbits with a container of strawberries he had just bought from the stand. He popped a couple into his mouth on the walk over quickly eating them. “Yes it Howard Howlstine. My apologies if I have caused an incident with my questions regarding your roadside stand and farm. I must confess it was part asking to fulfill my clients wishes and part so I could justify stopping for a quick snack to sample the local wares. It was a rather long drive from Zootopia.”

Bonnie looked up to Mr. Howlstine her nose twitch a couple of times at the wolf. It was an annoying subconscious reaction to the big predator whose teeth now had a slight red stain to that she tried to keep under control, “Its no trouble Mr. Howlstine just giving our little real estate bunny here a hard time. I would be happy to answer any question you have. Although my husband Stu maybe able to answer them better.”

“Hmm...,” Mr. Howlstine ate another strawberry while glancing between the two bunnies in front of him. “The property boarders your own so you may be the best to ask since the...Proudfeet?” Bonnie shook her head as Audrey nodded. Mr. Howlstine just dropped the name too hot away from the comfortable arctic conditions to care much about the difference between foot and feet besides what the title record held “...are no longer inhabiting it. You mentioned the land was fallow. Do you know if it is still viable and just let wild or has it been used up?”

“Its still viable as far as I know. I have tried to keep my kits out of the wild berry patches that have sprung up over their and I know Stu has complained the black berries that have been encroaching on the property line are particularly stubborn.” Bonnie answered truthfully, “Someone on the other side helping keep the in check or letting Stu and the kits help clear them would be one less thing to worry about.”

“That is good news and the main sticking point cleared up,” Mr Howlstine replied his tail giving a couple of wags before coming to a rest. “How long the warren has sat vacant is less of a concern as long as the wells are still good. My clients would need to do a substantial remodel to size it to then in any case. It maybe easier for them to seal the warren in the beginning and build a fresh den.”

Bonnie paused before asking carefully not wanting to come off as rude after hearing the work den instead of warren, “I understand if you cannot say but your clients don't sound like rabbits to me.” She quickly continues seeing the uncomfortable look in the wolfs eye, “Nothing wrong if they are not. Its just most of the families around interested in farming land are rabbits so I was just curious. Not by sheer numbers thanks to how good rabbits are at multiplying but there are other species that call the area home. A fair many sheep families, some ferrets, a jaguar family that moved in a couple of years ago, several cougar families, and a couple of fox families too though that Grey boy could do with learning some manners.”

Mr. Howlstine relaxed slightly at hearing the other species living here especially the foxes. He had looked but it was good to hear from a local that they where not just within the boarders but part of the community. “So far this area has meet or exceeded my clients requirements and wishes. If they choose to purchase here you may have to add an addition fox family to your accounting.” What he said was on the edge of staying professional and holding client confidentiality but he had to know how potential neighbors would react.

Judy had been listening unnoticed by the adults jumped in to the conversation. “Oh foxes! Are they red foxes or arctic? Are they nice? Do they have kits around my age? Gideon is a bully and a jerk but I've always wanted to pet his tail. Fox tails look so soft. How many are there? Why do they want to farm? Why do they want a shop? What are they going to sell?...”

Audrey groaned internally while keeping a neutral smile on her face. Bunny kits had a bad habit of asking a hundred questions a second and Bonnie didn't look interested in stopping it. Mr. Howlstine looked shocked at the tirade of questions. If she lost her commission because this little doe couldn't learn to shut up...

-=-

-=-

A/N: It is oddly surprising how many times I had to change humanoid words like hands to anthropomorphic ones like paws during the editing sweeps. I can guess there is still rough patches despite those sweeps. As I said in the summery its been awhile since I have written anything I though was good enough to put out there so I am a bit rusty still.

I have cross posted this story across a few sites I frequent when I am in the mood to read fanfic so don't be surprised if you see it elsewhere too. In trying to keep it the same across all of them I may answer questions or reviews that have been asked in one you are not reading in. Though I may ignore questions whose answers would contain spoilers. I figure if some is asking it in one place others are wondering it in others.

On that note I would like to thank all those who have read and reviews or left comments. I am surprised at the number that has already shown up so thanks for the ego boost it helps with wanting to sit and type this up in what is basically my free time. So far though no question stand out as needing a direct answer or clarification at this time of this chapters original posting.

I do want to clarify a few things that haven't be brought up yet. I am altering Canon quite a bit in bringing Nick and Judy close together in age, having Nicks dad around as well as a larger role for his mom, expanding and establishing Nicks ties to Mr. Big, etc. Be warned plenty of AU ahead. I am using the word subvocals pretty loosely. You can read it as pretty much any noise other than words an animal may use to communicate. The various types of calls, barks, purrs, growls, etc than a less evolved animal may make in place of speech.

This was a bit of a longer chapter the what will likely be “normal” and I was able to write is up pretty quick after the last chapter due to the free time I had this weekend. I cannot promise a regular posting scheduled. While I have had this story rattling around my head building for some time but actually having time to sit down and write is out is another matter.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter hopefully the next one doesn't take took long.


	3. Chapter 3, Part 1:Fermentation

A/N: Minor editing revisions on 07/10/2020. No plot changes from the original posting just trying clean it up a bit. Sorry about any of the updated story dings.

Distilled Dreams

Part One: Fermentation

Chapter Three

-Nick Age 9-

Mr. Howlstine carefully gathered several folders from the passenger seat of his car before stepping out onto the sidewalk in front of Wilde and Son's Suit-opia. Spying a water buffalo in a meter-maid outfit working his way up the other side of the street he dropped a few extra coins in his own meter. He had arrived back in Zootopia two days ago after his tour of the countryside as he started to think of his latest assignment from Mr. Big. An eventful trip all in all with Bunnyburrow being his last stop. In addition to finding a few places that may work for the Wilde's he had also been able to secure several properties for Family operations that would free up property in the city for more profitable ventures. He was about to open and walk through the door when he noticing a new sign in the window. **Wilde and Son's would like to thank you for your many years of patronage. We will be closing this location and moving to a new store outside of the city in the near future. We are sorry but we will be unable to take any full custom orders at this time. Thank you for understanding.** _'They certainly are not wasting anytime,'_ Mr. Howlstine though to himself chuckling. He wished all of the mammals he worked with thought so far ahead and didn't save everything until the last minute.

Johnathan Wilde started talking before looking up when the bell over the door rang. “Good evening sir. I am sorry to say we will be closing in a quarter of hour but how may I help you? Oh...Mr. Howlstine my apologies I didn't recognize you right away.”

“Think nothing of it Mr. Wilde,” Mr. Howlstine waved off the apology. “I should have called before coming over. I have finished my reports on the properties that I believe you and Mrs. Wilde would be interested as well as the sales offer for this shop.” He raised the files in his paw. “If I am not interrupting anything I was hoping to go over them with the two of you. Some of the properties could be a bit time sensitive.”

“Of course. Of course,” Johnathan said moving around the counter to the door. He quickly flipped the sign handing there from open to close. “Dinner should be ready soon if you care to join me and the family.”

“That is a kind offer but I wouldn't want to impose.” Mr. Howlstine replied concerned he was interrupting after all,

“Nonsense we are still trying to work our way though the food Gran-mama sent with us.” Johnathan lead Mr. Howlstine to an inner door of the shop that connected with their living area, “We do not want to waste any by letting it go bad. Though you maybe in a bit of a fight with Nicky if you try and take any of those blueberry cannolis. He has become rather attached to them. “Vivian my love! Set a place for one more! Mr. Howlstine is here and I invited him to join us for dinner!”

“I wouldn't dream of taking one of those from him. I've been more partial to the strawberry ones myself,” Mr. Howlstine replied moving though the small but well kept home hearing Mrs. Wilde call back that she would have a place ready soon. Smelling the aroma of dinner his stomach let out a treacherous growl and he was suddenly grateful of the extra coins he had put in the meter.

-=-

Mr. Howlstine let out a content sigh as Johnathan, with Nick's help, cleared the plates and started to wash them. He had offered to help but Vivian had insisted that as a guest it wouldn't be right to let him help. Instead he found himself with a cup of tea in one paw and a cannoli in the other sitting across from Vivian.

“So Mr. Howlstine,” Vivian started sipping from her own tea cup, “Unless it was merely a home cooked meal you where looking for what brings you by?”

“Ah yes,” Mr. Howlstine said regretfully setting down the cannoli. Picking up the files from a side table where they would be out of the way of dinner he placed them in front of him. “As I mentioned to Mr. Wilde in the shop I have finished with looking into properties that suit the requirements you gave me earlier this week.”

Johnathan and Nick rejoined Vivian and Mr. Howlstine at the table drying their paws. Johnathan spoke handing one of the precious blueberry cannolis to Nick, “Please we have had dinner together. Call me Johnathan and my mate Vivian.”

“Then I must insist that you call me Howard,” Howard grinned seeing the young todd restraining himself to slowly eating the treat trying to make it last. “However to business,” he said sliding the first file over to Vivian and Johnathan, “Before we start looking at the properties I found this the the offer Mr. Big has made to take ownership of this property. He made a very generous offer as you can see. He is very interested in keeping this location part of the Family. The home and shop have been very well maintained over the years adding to the value. Also although not in a central prime location there are many shops that would do very well here. I believe Mr. Big has a young otter couple on the payroll that are looking for a space to open a floral shop that would do well here.”

Vivian and Johnathan stared at the offer. It was more then they would have expected. More they the city valued the property to tax them on by a fair margin. “That is certainty more then a fair offer,” Vivian said nervous about accepting it. Mr. Big may have been the one to make the offer but part of her felt that it would be taking advantage of the situation to accept. “You do not think it is too much?”

“As I said Vivian Mr. Big wants to keep this location in Family hands. While you owned it outright it was still a Family run business. He is willing to pay a premium to keep it so,” Howard replied. He could count on one paw the number of mammals who wouldn't have already jumped to sign the offer and take the money. Vivian and Johnathan talked quietly together. Howard heard them mutter about if it would be an insult to Mr. Big's kindness to take less. He cleared his throat and pulled out a pen, “As both Mr. Big real-estate broker and your own I would advise that you take the offer as it stands. You would not get a better one on the open market.” Slowly Johnathan took the pen and signed. Vivian adder her own signature below his.

“Excellent,” Howard said taking the signed offer paperwork back and sliding a card from the Lemming Brothers Bank with an account number on it to them. “The funds had already been deposited into this account in anticipation of your acceptance. If one of the properties I have for you meets your expectations the appropriate funds to buy and renovate it will be removed from that account. Anything left over is of course yours to do with as you please. Now onto the properties.” He opened three folders and laid a few papers out of each of them. “To summarize I believe there three best fit the requirements and wished you gave me. As you can see the funds you just received will be enough to buy and renovate these properties to be more comfortable for yourselves. The first is in Foxburg. Overall a fair match. The highest concentration of Fox families to overall population and the den on the market wouldn't need any modifications besides fresh paint. However there are a number of specialty shops already in the area so your tailor shop Johnathan may not do as well as it has done here and the hilly areas is ill suited for a number of crops so it would reduce what you could make without importing Vivian.”

Howard paused to take a sip of tea and a bite from the cannoli while Vivian and Johnathan looked though the other papers in the file about the den, the shop he had found and details about the community. When they started to look to the next folder he continued, “The second option is in the north Meadowlands. It is the furthers of the three from Zootopia. Primarily wolf, sheep, and goat population although there are several established fox families in the area. Much better crop variety as well as several meat farms but the population density is poor. Again the tailor shop would likely do worse business then here. The home is wolf sized and would need most of the fixtures renovated to be comfortable to use but is already big enough that there would be no structural changes.” Johnathan looked heartbroken and spent little time looking though the extra pages since both of these options made his shop a liability to their families future.

“The last one is I believe the best option despite it having the lowest fox to population ratio. It has the highest population density and wonderful farm land suited to a wide variety of crops. The closed to Zootopia at a little over two hundred miles away. The home has sat vacant for sometime and the sellers are motivated to sell to someone outside of the area. Apparently there was family rivalry issues in the far past and they don't want their land being adsorbed by the locals. It would need some major renovation work but since the price is so low you could build from scratch instead of renovating if you wished.”

“It sounds almost too good to be true,” Johnathan said reaching for the papers to take a closer look.

“Where is it?” Vivian asked leaning in to look at the papers.

“Well...the mammals I spoke with when I was looking around did not react negatively when I hinted at my clients being foxes and spoke well of one of the two fox families...the kit of the other is a bit of a trouble maker apparently...” Howard rambled a bit.

“ Bunnyburrow?!” Vivian and Johnathan shouted together.

“Bunnies?” Nick said speaking up for the first time. “Their ears look soft and cute. I wonder if one of them will let me pet them?”

-=-

-Judy Age 8-

Audrey Thumperson stripped off the waitress uniform for the little diner her parents owned in town. She had been working there since she was tall enough and strong enough to wait tables and she had to make money somehow since commissions where pretty much non existent. She smelled like steamed and grilled carrots. She was tired of smelling like carrots. She had thought that being a Realtor would be exciting when she first started when she turned eighteen and make her enough money to get out of the country. All the families around there should be plenty of listings she had thought. After five years she realized how naive she was. Really she realized that in the first year but refused to give up. Nearly all the property that changed hands here where inheritances and families splitting off a piece of land for some of their kits. If the bunnies who took it over couldn't handle it it was more often then not reabsorbed into the main family lands or given to the next oldest kit down on the list. No need for listing it on the market. Even when an entire family left they usually sold to their neighbors with little more then a handshake and a check.

The Proudfeet land was the only farm listed on the market and she had that listing since the first week she started. The Proudfeet clan refused to sell to any of the neighbors and the other bunny families. She never asked for the full story and really didn't care as long as she still had the listing. What ever had happened happened several decades ago but the Proudfeet lived up to their name and refused to let it go. Even as the family slowly dwindling in numbers shunning they other families. Finally there where too few of them to support the farm lands and one night a few days after she had first gotten her red blazer from the real-estate company she worked for they up and moved. Since the Thumperson family moved in in the last decade and wasn't part of whatever had happened they trusted her enough sell the land for them though with the two rather strict conditions. No selling to the local families and no leporid families at all.

Staring at the answering machines new messages display was no help. The harsh red zero felt like it was burned into her eyes. It had been two days since she had taken the wolf Mr. Howlstine around the town and she hadn't had a single call since. She had been excited when he first called. No one in the last year had called asking about the land. When he had showed up in the nice car and slick suit she had nearly cheered. Finally she thought she would be able to sell it and prove to her parents she could do something other then carry plates around for a living. Then she just had to stop at the Hopps. It had taken half an hour to get away from Judy and her questions. Mr. Howlstine had been silent as he drove her back to her little cottage. He had said he would call after talking with his clients if they where interested or not.

“AHHHHH,” she screamed in frustration removing the rest of her clothes and grabbing a towel. A nice hot bath would be a welcome distraction. She settled in the hot water thinking. _He was just being nice_ she thought _there is no way any sane mammal would want to move next to over two hundred kits when just one asked so many questions._

Her ears twitched as her phone rang. She would let the machine get it she told herself trying to relax back into the hot water. It was late and she was in the bath. “Thank you for calling Audrey Thumperson Real-estate services. I am not able to take your call at the moment. Please leave a message after the tone!” It was the same outgoing message as she had recorded when she first got that red blazer all those years ago. She didn't have the heart to change it. She wouldn't be able to summon the enthusiasm to make another like it now. “Ms. Thumperson this is Mr. Howlstine. I am sorry for the delay and the late hour of this call,” she recognized the voice without him saying his name, “I have just finished meeting with my clients.” Here it comes she thought the thanks but no thanks message. “If the properties you showed me are still on the market they wish to make an offer..”

“Huh,” she said blinking and sitting up. She jumped out of the bath and ran to the phone so fast she was surprised her fur was still wet when she got there. “Ah Mr. Howlstine. Sorry I wasn't able to get to the phone before now. Yes the properties are still on the market..”

-=-

Stu Hopps was not having a good week. Bonnie had told him about the wolf looking at the property next door with Ms. Thumperson. A wolf family with their big teeth and claws would be bad enough but that the wolf was working for a fox family?! A fox family!

Stu had not slept well that first night. The only reason he was able to get any sleep was when Bonnie had said the wolf had practically fled after several minutes of withstanding a rapid barrage of bunny-kit questions from Judy. When dawn broke and bags under his eyes he had felt a little better. Others had come to look at the old Proudfoot place and it had remained vacant and fallow for all those years. If whatever the other had found that kept it on the market didn't scare the wolf off seeing what just one bunny-kit could do and knowing there where another two hundred a stones throw away would certainly scare them off.

He has slept like a baby the second night and had completely put it out of his mind until the third day. The day one of his oldest sons came home with his ears drooping down his back. He was sweet on Audrey and spent far too much time at the diner she worked at in Stu's opinion. Bonnie was the one who was finally able to get what was troubling their son out in the open about how happy she had been at work. She had practically been dancing while she worked as she kept saying this was going to be her last few shifts of hauling cooked carrots. She had sold a shop in town and the Proudfeet place and was going to be on the first train to Zootopia once she handed the keys over. Stu had fainted. A family of foxes where moving in next door.

On the fourth day Stu had gone into town to a small shop tucked out of sight behind a couple of other building. He came out was a small arsenal of Maximum Strength Fox-Away Replant, Highest Voltage Fox-Tasers, Mega-Decibel Fox-Horn, and Ultra-Shrill Fox-Whistle. Bonnie had caught him handing them out some the older kits. Her reaction was...unpleasant...Stu shuttered remembering...

“Now remember if you see the fox go ahead and...” Stu said showing how the Fox-taser worked.

“STUART BARTHOLOMEW HOPPS!! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN GIVING THE CHILDREN AND WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING THEM!?!?!?!” Bonnie could be hear thought the entire warren when she needed to and right now she was mad enough to need to.

“Now Bon-Bon...”

“DON'T YOU BON-BON ME!” Bonnie yells marching up to him. The kits manage to slip away as she focuses solely on Stu. Instinctively they wanting to be as far away from the enraged matron of their warren. She shoved the probes of the Fox-taser one of the kits had taken to her after getting it from Stu into his arm. She pressed the button and watched the volts arc into him. She let go of the button after a few seconds and Stu fell to the ground. “That was the lowest setting. I had to change it down from the maximum,” Bonnie had stopped yelling but the heat in her voice could melt steel. “You told your kits...OUR KITS...to use these things on other mammals.”

“Just those pelts...” Stu tried to defend himself. Bonnie pulled a second fox-taser she had gotten from a different kit on her way to find Stu from her pocked and zapped him again.

“That is still not the maximum setting and again I had to adjust it OFF the maximum,” she stated. “We don't know anything about them except they will be our neighbors. Our neighbors who you are trying to convince our family to drive off before they even set foot on the land they just bought. What if they have a little kit of their own? Would you want one of our children to be zapped by this thing?!” She throws the taser against the ground.

“They're foxes! They''ll attack us!” Stu says desperately trying to scoot away. The two shocks had his legs shaking uncontrollably.

Bonnie rolled up a sleeve and brushed back the fur of her arm showing a deep divot of a scar. “The Grey family and the Hood family have been living here for my entire life. The only mammal who has ever attacked me was my brother Terry when he ate a Midnicampum Holicithia bulb.” She let her fur fall back into place and rolled her sleeve back down. She leaned over and picked up the fox-taer one of the kits Stu had been showing how to use had dropped. “I am assuming this one IS still set at the maximum.” Stu flinched as she placed it probe side down in his lap. “If I find one of these tomorrow or a can of Fox-Spray, or a Fox-Horn, OR the Fox-Whistles outside of the garbage can I will test each one to see how well they work on you.” She let go of the taser without turning it on. “You will be sleeping on the couch for the next week Stuart and are cut off for the month. So help me if you try anything in that time I'll be spending the next couple of heat cycles with a vibrator and you will be spending them camping outside in the fields.”

He didn't sleep that night. He had been busy very carefully collecting every anti fox product he could find. Even going so far to removes the ones he had tucked away over the past few years. He did not want to see if Bonnie was bluffing or serous about testing any of the anti-fox products on him after the two jolts he already got.

Today as Stu worked in the east fields he saw several trucks drive down the road and take the turn off for the old Proudfoot warren a little after dawn. The those trucks carried a fair amount of building supplies and equipment. Throughout the day he noticed groups of rabbits and sheep with tool bags or paw tools heading the same way. Curiosity got the better of him as he followed one of the groups down the turn off.

-=-

“...Careful now! We have a tight enough deadline without you guys busting down a support column and bringing this mess of tunnels down on us!” The raccoon fore-mammal was not all together too happy with his latest construction project. Just a few days ago he had been told to gather a crew and get his tail down to Bunnyburrow for a high priority project. He had thought his bosses had been pulling his tail when they said there was a high priority project in Bunnyburrow. He thought they where crazy when he learned it was a warren to den conversion with some extra outbuilding and specialized cellars thrown in. He knew they where insane when he was given two weeks to go from this abandoned hole in the earth to a turn key finished home. He knew they where serious when he saw who had signed the bottom of the orders with his own eyes.

If this project had any positive points it was that local labor was plentiful and cheap. The number of unskilled labor rabbits who wanted a change of pace from their own fields shocked the raccoon a bit. He had set them loose on clearing the buildings and brush back from the main and secondary build sites. They where not much good for anything else but they where happy for the bit of money they where earning. The skilled labor local families though that normally worked construction jobs expanding warrens and building new ones in the area hired on as a unit and where well worth it. He was tempted to see if any of those would be willing to come back to the city with him. Those families knew what they where doing and worked so well together it was like having double the amount of workers. He found himself yelling at the crew he brought with him rather then the locals. “AHHH!! Mike pull your crew out of the warren and let the locals handle it!” He listened to the grumble coming from the crew leader for moment before cutting him off, “They are use to this type of building you ain't! If this was above ground you would still be in there working! Move to the outbuildings you will be able to do more there!”

The fore-mammal looked down at his clipboard running through jobs assigned and pending. He looked up at a timid cough to see an older chubby bunny in overalls and a baseball cap. “I got enough unskilled labor for the day try again tomorrow earlier in the day,” he said turning a few pages on his clipboard and scribbling a few notes.

“Ah no I am not looking for work. My names Stu Hopps I own the farm next door.” Stu said gesturing off into the direction of his farm.

“I checked with the Community Development folks yesterday when I first got into town and checked this place out. Sorry about the noise but we didn't start before we are allowed to by the local regulations and will stop before the construction cut off time for work that exceed the max decibel level at the time listed in the same regulations. The building permits are in order and filed with the Bunnyburrow Records Office if you want to see them there or they are posted on the side of the the construction trailer over there. The surveyors found the boarder markets from the last survey two years ago, that you requested if memory serves, and signed off that they are still in the right place. That's also on file with the records department and posted.” The raccoon barely glanced up covering what he found was always the most common questions with neighbor looky-loos. “Any questions I didn't cover?”

“Ah...well...” Stu was a bit stumped. He asked the only question he could think of, “Are the new owners in?”

“No,” the raccoon replied looking straight at Stu, “They should be here right about the time we finish in two weeks. So unless you have any official business here this is private property and an active construction site. For your own safety please remove yourself from it.” The raccoon walked away. He hated looky-loos and had too tight of a scheduled to care about being nice. He scribbled a note on his clip board to send the Hopps family a carrot cake or something when this was done as an apology. The big boss would be upset if he antagonized the neighbors to the new owners. Not as upset as if he didn't meet his deadline though he sighed. He really didn't like this project.

-=-

Stu took the rude raccoon's advice and went to the records office. He could not believe the copies at the construction site where real. It had taken him two month to get an approval to expand his warren the last time he had put in a request and all of these ones posted where filed, approved, and recorded on the same day.

The tired looking goat manning the records desk blinked slowly when Stu requested to see the original permits stating his concern over their legitimacy. “Ah yeah those,” the goat said taking a swig from a coffee cup despite the late hour. “Come with me.” They crossed though several rooms filled floor to ceiling with locked file cabinets each one meticulously labeled. Stu saw most cabinets where labeled with a singe warren name and date ranges. The records of the ever growing, shrinking, and splitting nature of the warrens of Bunnyburrow. Finally in a room with more empty cabinets then full ones the goat unlocked one and pulled out a file. “Here they are for the old Proudfeet place. It was handled personalty by Community Head-chairmammal Jack “Savage” O'Hare. Signed, stamped, and sealed.” The goat brandished the papers and gestured at the signatures when he added in the Head-chair mammal's very unofficial nickname of Savage.

“Don't you mean the Proudfoot place?” Stu asked thinking he had an flimsy chance at throwing a wrench in the constructions time table.

“Look pal,” the goat said taking the folder back and locking it back up, “The sale of that place means the end of active record keeping for the Proudfeet Warren and the start of the Wilde Den records. I just got finished last night gathering all the Proudfeet documents so we can ship them to the deep archive. I had to read that name a few hundred thousand times it seems. It. Was. Proudfeet. Maybe that's why they hated you all so much they refused to sell out to any local.” The goat mumbled leading Stu out of the filed records and out of his fur.

-=-

-Nick Age 9-

Nick stretched his little body as far as it could go to look out the train window from his mothers lap. Living in the part of Zootopia he had he was far too use to seeing concrete, asphalt, and steel reaching as far as he could see not the gently rolling hills, seemingly endless fields of crops, neat rows of orchards, and grassland flashing that by broken by the occasional stand of trees swaying lightly in the wind.

“Attention passengers the next stop at Bunnyburrow train station will be in fifteen minutes.” The intercom said breaking Nick's attention from the view. “Please return to your seats and re-secure any loose belonging. We will began breaking in five minutes.”

“Come on Nicky. The view will still be there but you need to be back in your seat now,” Vivian said guiding her son back into the seat between her and her mate Johnathan.

Nick squirmed a little getting settled. It had been a long train ride. Johnathan set his paw on his son's shoulder settling him a bit, “Now son I don't think anyone here would want to see your impression of a tumbleweed if you are still up when we start slowing down.”

“Yes dad,” Nick said his ears flicking down a bit realizing how he was misbehaving.

“I know it was a long time sitting son,” Vivian said ruffling the fur on his head, “You did good and we will be able to stretch our legs soon.”

The train jerked noticeably and a screech of metal on metal began to build in the air as the train began to slow. The intercom buzzed again, “Attention passengers. We have begun breaking for the Bunnyburrow stop. Please remain seated until we come to a full stop and the conductors open the cars to the platform. We will be at the stop for three hours as we transfer freight and passengers. If you are continuing on to a later stop please feel free to debark and stench your legs. Re-boarding will start an hour before departure but please try to be back no later then half an hour before departure. Thank you for traveling on the Trans-Continental Railways.”

The train came to a stop and the conductor opened there cars doors. Nick, Vivian, and Johnathan stood. Nick practically bouncing in place wanting to be off the train. They gathered the few suitcases holding the few belonging they would need while the rest was either being trucked up or had already been delivered waiting in boxes. “Hold onto my paw Nicky,” Vivian said stepping off the train, “We don't know our way around town yet so lets stick together for now.”

“Yes mama,” Nick said tail wagging and head turning in every direction taking in the sights. Vivian smiled down at her kit gripping her paw. While several passengers on the train and mammals around the platform shifted nervously away from the family of foxes and a few with glares when they clutched their belonging closer to them most mammals didn't give them a second glance.

Johnathan looked around the edge of the platform as they moved away from the train. “My love?” Johnathan asked, “Who did Mr. Big say was going to meet us here again? It was a raccoon and bunny right?”

“Yes honey,” Vivian said scanning the crowd as well while keeping half an eye on Nick doing his best to look in three directions at once. “The raccoon was the fore-mammal doing the renovations and the bunny was the Realtor.” Vivian spied a rabbit in a red blazer standing next to a raccoon talking excitedly. “Ah! They are over there.” The Wildes slowly made their way over to where they where waiting.

The raccoon was facing them and gestured to the rabbit he was talking with. “Right on time Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. Gotta love how predictable the trains are.” The raccoon said holding out his paw. “We where never formally introduced. Names Rocky Rodgers. Just Rocky is fine.”

Johnathan quickly held out his own paw to give Rocky's a shake. “Feel free to call me Johnathan then Rocky. This is my mate Vivian and our little boy is Nicholas when he is in trouble and Nick when hes not.” Johnathan joked with a wink and a laugh when Nick's head snapped to attention at his full name.

“Hello I am Audrey Thumperson,” said Audrey holding out her paw as well Vivian beating her mate to shake it first. “It is nice to meet you officially. Mr. Howlstine and I worked together on the sale of your new home.”

“Not much left of the old one when we where finished,” Rocky said offering to help with the luggage. “I have one of the construction vans here still so lets store your luggage before the tour and the last of the paperwork.”

“Thank you Rocky,” Vivian said, “I hope it wasn't too much trouble.”

They walked to the van to load the luggage. Already in the back was a small duffle bag and a rolling suitcase with a large carrot shaped tag on it. Johnathan raised his brows at Rocky. “Ah Audrey...er...I mean Ms. Thumperson was traveling into the city once business here is concluded so I offered her a ride back with me.” Rocky said eyes not meeting Johnathan's.

Johnathan chucked seeing the bit of red in Rocky's ears, “That is kind of you to offer. It's a long drive back. Lot of time to talk and get to know one another.” Rocky just coughed shutting the back doors when the last bag was loaded.

“Umm...yeah...it will be nice having some company for the trip back. Anyway...we should stop by the Community Building first speak to the Head-chairmammal O'Hare and Sheriff Blackwoole. He wanted to speak with you before we show you the town, your shop, and your new den.” Rocky noticed the suspicious and defensive posture that Johnathan and Vivian took and explained, “O'Hare was the one who was able to rush the permits for the renovation work as a _**Favor**_ to out big boss. Sheriff Blackwoole has the permits for you Vivian. Something about an old law on the books requiring the Sheriff to be the one to physically hand out permits having to do with making alcohol commercially.” Rocky stressed the word favor and explained about the sheriff before the older foxes relaxed. “would you rather drive or walk?”

“Walk if you don't mind,” Vivian said, “We have been sitting for a while and Nicky has some energy to burn off.”

The walk to the community government building in the center of town did not take long. Audrey pointed out some of the more interesting building in town as they walked around. When she talked about the old fashion ice cream and soda jerk shop Nick's attention was firmly fixed on her. With puppy dog eyes of pleading Nick looked at his mother and father. The group had to make a quick stop on their way to meet with O'Hare and Blackwoole.

“Hey Bethany!” Audrey greeted the receptionist when they reached the government building. Nick was slowly sipping on an over sized blueberry ice cream float he held in both paws. “Sorry we are a bit late is your Grandpa free? We have the Wildes here to meet with him.”

The white furred hare doe with a few stripes of black fur randomly streaking it behind the desk looked at the little fox kit holding the cup with a look of joy on his face while sipping it and smiled. “Aww isn't he a cutie-pie. I can see you already showed them the most important shop in town Audrey. Yeah not much on the schedule today so he is free. I'll radio the Sheriff in too he shouldn't be too long haven't heard any calls about a kit getting stuck in a tree or anything.” Bethany O'Hare grabbed a radio from under the desk and put out the call to the sheriffs office before leading them though the building. Audrey and Rocky chose to wait in the lobby so the Wildes could talk in private. She knocked at a set of double doors and opened them when a gruff voice called out.

“Grandpa the Wildes are here to see you,” Bethany said.

“Ah good let them in,” the gruff voice said. Bethany waved them in and moved to shut the doors, “Oh Bethany page when you see the Sheriff coming and remind him to knock.” Bethany closed the door telling her grandfather that she would. The old hare buck with more streaks of gray fur running though his black and white fur hopped off his chair and came around the desk to greet the Wildes. “Jack 'Savage' O'Hare at your service. Feel free to call me Jack. When I got a call from Mr. Big asking for my help I was a bit shocked. I was enjoying my semi-retirement from Family matters. Not much to do out this way for the Family besides making sure the shipment get from the farms to the train. But that's all on the light branch of the Family so it doesn't really need much of my time anyway.”

“Thank you for the help with getting us settled here. 'Savage' is a bit of an odd nickname if you don't mind me asking,” Vivian said after shaking his paw.

“Ah well I had a bit of a rough youth and spent some time with the darker branches of the Family early on,” Jack said with a bit of a grimace. “Gotten use to the name over the years.”

“Oh I see sorry if I brought up any unpleasant memories,” Vivian said dropping the topic, “So you wanted to talk with us?”

Jack gestured to a couple of chairs in front of the desk before stopping in front of Nick still happily sipping on his drink. “Come on little one lets get you somewhere when you can enjoy that without worrying about dropping it. I think you will look good sitting at the big desk.” Jack lead Nick around and adjusted the seat so Nick could still sip from his float as it rested on the desk. Jack, Johnathan, and Vivian shared a laugh at the little kit happily digging some ice cream out of the float seated at the important looking desk. Jack walked over to an globe and opened it to show a few bottles full of amber liquor. “Can I tempt you? It must have been a stressful trip.”

“Please though a small one,” said Johnathan as Vivian just nodded accepting the same, “Still a lot to do today.”

Jack poured three tumblers two less so then the third he kept for himself. Leaning against the desk after taking a small sip Jack started talking, “So Mr. Big filled me in on why you folks decided to get away from the city so no need to tell me that story. There are the usual assortment of fu...err jerks...” Jack censored himself glancing back at Nick, “In town that may grumble a bit. It will be more that you are outsiders rather then being foxes or predators that should die down after a while. But there a few of those in the farther flung warrens and closer in who aren't going to look past the red fur and teeth. They keep to themselves and don't come into town much but if they start causing trouble just let me know and Ill do what I can to keep them under control. A few bad apples always seem to crop on on the old family trees.”

He took another sip as Vivian and Johnathan took a moment to do the same when the intercom buzzed announcing the Sheriff was on his way up. “You are probably wondering about the Sheriff. Yes Ms. Blackwoole who has been helping in all this is his older brothers first born daughter but he is not in the Family himself. He is aware some of what his brother and niece are doing is on the gray side of things but nothing specific. It would be best if it stayed that way. Sorry but to get his help to speed things up I had to talk about why you decided to move. That whole Blackwoole family is pretty anti-specist luckily.” A knock sounded at the door. “Enter,” Jack said taking another sip from his glass.

A slightly pudgy black-wooled ram in a set of tan Sheriff's gear entered opened the door. He stopped when he was Nick sitting at the desk a smile spreading across his face before looking at Jack, “Well Jack I didn't know you lost the last election. That young todd looks better behind that desk then your old mug ever did. Probably will take better publicity photos too.”

“Respect your elders and your bosses,” Jack said with a stern face before breaking into a chuckle, “Sheriff Dwayne Blackwoole meet Vivian, Johnathan, and since he has the desk your new boss Nicholas Wilde.”

Nick waved while tying to scoop a chunk of ice cream out of the float into his mouth. Dwayne tipped his cap to Nick in salute before shaking the other foxes paws, “Good to meet you all. If you need anything or if anyone stirs up trouble just give my office a call.” He handed Vivian a folder with an over exaggerated flourish. “The permits and business license to own and operate a distillery and/or brewery with intent to sell fished products both in and out of the Greater Tri-Burrow area. Apparently some overtly ambitious clerk with too much time on their hoofs and a fascination of the older laws found something in a dusty old law book when O'Hare here requested the forms.” Dwayne said moving to lean against the other side of the desk as Jack. The sight of those two flanking the desk while Nick was cross eyed tying to lick off a glob of ice cream that had landed on his nose caused Vivian to giggle. The other adults glanced between her and Nick before laughing too. “Let me help you with that sir,” Dwayne said pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to Nick to wipe his nose. “Anyway apparently after that prohibition period ended nearly a century ago the old town council had to rewrite a few laws. One of the slipped in that the local Sheriff had veto power over the permits when they where being issued and had to personally hand them over as a show of approval. So here I am officially and in full compliance with a law older then all of us in this room approving the opening and running of your business Mrs. Vivian Wilde.” Sheriff Blackwoole said in a very official sounding voice. “Well it was good to meet you all. Once you are settled and if he is feeling up to it I have a daughter, Sharla, around Nicks age that wouldn't mind having a new friend to play with.” Tipping his cap he left the office to get back to his day.

Jack took a file off the corner of his desk and handed it to Johnathan. “This one didn't require anything so formal or fancy as calling in the local Sheriff from his very busy day of doughnuts and napping with his radar gun sticking out his window in front welcome to town billboard.” Jack managed to slip the joke in about the sheriffs normal duties before the door fully shut. “The business licenses and permits for your tailor shop. Since you where stopping by anyway I figured I would save you a trip to the records office to pick them up. My card is in there. Give me a call when you are settled and able to take custom orders. It has been far too long since I have had a proper fitted suit.”

Nick finished his float as the adults chatted about the town, the other stores, and some of the people in town. Jack glanced at the clock, “Well I've taken up enough of your time. Rocky and Audrey are probably tired of listening to Bethany talk about her kits by now. Go see your shop and the town or head out to your den. Town will be here if you need to rest. I imagine it has been a stressful month between what happened and the move. I'll take care of that float cup so you don't have to carry it around.” Johnathan and Vivian thanked Jack and took Nick with them to meet back up with Rocky and Audrey. Jack refilled his tumbler with a fingers worth of whiskey after tossing the float cup in the trash. Nick looked like a good kid and his parents where working hard and taking a bit of a risk to give him a better life here. He drained his tumbler and gave it a quick wash with the other two. He hoped it worked out well for them.

-=-

Audrey and Rocky took them on a quick tour of Johnathan's shop. He took a moment to hang his permits in the empty frames and poke around the boxes making sure everything that had already been shipped had arrived. The truck with a fresh shipment of fabrics and supplies wasn't due for a couple of weeks. Enough time for him to finish getting the shop set up before opening. The crew Rocky had sent to do the remodel of the shop had done well and had most of the bigger items set up. All he needed to do was set up the mannequins and displays in the store front and tweak the workshops layout to suit him a little better.

The tour around town did not take long having already gone though part of it on the way to meet with O'Hare. Audrey pointed out the fairgrounds where booth and carnival ride where already being set up for the local Carrot Days Festival. Before too long they found themselves back in the van and heading to their new home. The drive wasn't too long and would be a pleasant walk as long as the weather wasn't too bad. They took the turn off and drove down the driveway. A little grove of trees surrounded the former warren giving them some privacy, a wind break, and shade.

“Well welcome to your new home,” Rocky said as Audrey handed the Wildes a set of keys. “It was a short time table but we got it done just under the wire.” Rocky lead them on a tour showing off all the features they had modified explaining how they had to collapse two floors into one to enlarge the rooms to be tall enough. There was far more here than the foxes had been expecting. Larger bedrooms than any of the foxes where use to and a particularly nice master bath with a tub big enough for two excited Vivian and Johnathan. The kitchen was still rabbit styled but adjusted to be more comfortable for the larger foxes to use. Vivian though it looked more like a large resort kitchen then a home kitchen. The deep pantry, large fridge, and freezers where going to be nice change of pace from the small fridge/freezer combo and too few cabinets they use to have.

Going down a level they where shown empty guest rooms in a general size that would work well for most medium to small species. A couple of larger and smaller rooms where also there. Further down had been converted to storage mostly with a few empty rooms tucked here and there in case they had a need for a room with a specific purpose later. Vivian was surprised to see several areas set up to store and age spirits and wine in the lowest level. Nick was the first to find the tunnel that Rocky took them down hidden behind a large false cask. A freight elevator took them into the outbuilding that had been converted for Vivian that felt cavernous with how empty it was. One wall was taken up by the water filters that Rocky said would turn the already good well water into the purest water he had ever tasted. For now only two fermentation tanks and a small copper pot still occupied the space along with the usual cleaning, measuring, and preparation supplies and equipment but there was space for more tanks and larger stills later on if all went well. A small comfortable office completed the outbuilding.

The tour wrapped up as Rocky checked his watch. “Well its time to be heading back to Zootopia for us,” Rocky handed a card over to Johnathan with his contact information on it. “If anything breaks or isn't working out for you give me a call. There is a bit of food in the kitchen its pretty basic but it should keep you for a few days. Oh one more thing,” he pulled a set of car keys from his pocket and handed them to Vivian, “Mr. Big had it delivered with the building supplies as a home warming gift. Its used but one of my guys whose a bit of a grease monkey took a look at it and said it was in good shape. Probably went though one of his auto garages before coming out here.” They crossed though the garage to get back outside to the van passing a small truck big enough for the three of the Wildes to rid in together.

Vivian, Johnathan, and Nick waved goodbye and went back inside of their new home. They all helped with making and cleaning up after a simple but filling dinner before going to the master bedroom to quickly unpack enough so they could get some sleep and spending their first night in Bunnyburrow wrapped around each other. The full unpacking could wait until tomorrow.

-=-

-Judy Age 8 & Nick Age 9-

Nick was helping Vivian and Johnathan move boxes from room to room. They had first put a room together for Nick before moving to set up the living room just off the entry way. Vivian kept brushing her tail against Johnathan as they worked. His eyes lingered on her every time she bent over to move something. She caught him looking a few times and gave him a playful swish of her tail and a wink. Since what happened to Nick one or the other has always been with him. The times he had fallen asleep alone he had woken to nightmares and sought the comfort of his parents. The stress of the move also weighed heavy on the mated pair of foxes.

Things came to a head though when Vivian was balancing on a step stool to place nick-knacks on top some built in shelves and the stool wobbled. Johnathan being the dutiful mate, not because he was enjoying seeing her stretched on her tiptoes with her curving hips and swishing tail at eye level, rushed over to steady her paws on her hips to keep her steady. Vivian blushed at the rush of heat though her at the rubbing motion of her mate's paws on her hips. Her tail wrapped around his neck and pulled him a little closer. Johnathan inhaled deeply scenting his mate and could tell what his paws where doing to her.

Johnathan cleared his throat, “Nicky my boy I think you have been cooped up inside enough for today. Why don't we get you some snacks together and you can explore outside until...”Johnathan caught the hungry look in his mates eyes and the slight subvocal purr of desire and swallowed his own purr beginning to answer hers, “at least dinner but back before dusk.”

“You sure dad?” Nick asked careful not to sound too eager they hadn't done too much work yet and it was early in the day but he was eager to explore.

Johnathan yipped slightly as Vivian stepped off the stool “accidentally” brushing her full length against him as his paws that had been on her hips where suddenly moving past her ribs and rested on her chest. Her tail trailing alone his waist as she heading for the kitchen. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. Your father and I can have some alone time to take care of a few _**hard**_ things that need seeing to it will probably be a _**long**_ , _**hot**_ , and _**sweaty**_ session of...work...but will be well worth it in the end.” Vivian said with a smirk at Johnathan trying very hard to act nonchalant as his tail flicked playfully. It didn't take her long to put together a little backpack with enough snacks to see Nick though dinner and see him out the door. “Just knock when you get back Nicky and we'll let you back in. We don't want to be surprised in the middle of anything by the door swinging open.” Vivian and Johnathan took a few moments to look at each other as their purring subvocals built and intertwined with each others.

“So what did you have in mind my love? To the bedroom?” Johnathan asked coming closer to his mate and returning his paws to her hips as his thumbs rubbed small circles. He smelled a rush of his mates scent as she stopped holding back.

“No,” she sighed reaching up to run her hands over her mates chest before undoing the buttons on his shirt, “To far. Here and now. We will have plenty of time for the bedroom later but I need you now!” She buried her nose in the fur of her mates chest and inhaled deeply scenting him. His musk filled her nose as his hands moved to remove her clothes.

“You read my mind my love,” Johnathan growled lightly nipping her bear shoulder with his teeth as her shirt hit the floor.

-=-

Judy and the rest of her litter mates where playing in the fields close to the boarder overgrown with blackberries. Living on a farm came with a lot of chores but each litter had a few days a week free to just be kits. Really the only time it was all paws on deck was harvest time when all but the youngest would be in the fields from dawn to dusk bringing in the crops.

“Hey whats that,” Jill called stopping in the middle of chasing Jake, “I saw something in the blackberries.”

“Probably just the wind,” Jake said coming to a stop a few yards. No reason to run if he wasn't being chased and he was far enough away of Jill was trying to trick him.

“No I thought I saw a flash of red,” Jill said raising a paw to shade her eyes while her ears twitched trying to listen more closely.

“Maybe those foxes mom and day where talking about already moved in,” Judy said hopping closer to the tangle of blackberry bramble.

“Judy is it safe if they did? Dad kept saying to stay away from them,” Jewel said wringing her paws.

“Yeah but mom put a stop to that,” Justin said miming jabbing something with his paw, “ZAPP!”

Judy tuned out her siblings to listen to the bramble as she got closer. She was close enough now that a few more steps would put her into the bramble patch. “Hello? Is anyone in there?” She called out. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of red. She turned to it seeing a fox kit half hidden behind a thick clump of bramble. He was a red fox like the Grey family but much thinner then Gideon and his fur, despite a few snags from the vines, was smoother and a deeper more vibrant color. “Hi I'm Judy.” she said holding out her paw. “Whats your name?”

“N-nick,” the fox answered. Judy was surprised with how timid he sounded.

“Hi Nick!” Judy put a bit extra enthusiasm into her voice. “Do you want to play with us? We are playing tag! You can be it if you want.”

“Are you sure it would be okay?” Nick asked coming a bit farther out from where he was hiding.

“Yep it will be fun!” Judy said carefully making her way though the bramble to take Nicks paw in hers.

-=-

Bonnie and Stu where walking though the fields with a cart full of water and snacks for the kits working and playing. “Lets see,” Bonnie said looking though a list, “All that's left is the J litter. They are playing today in the east fields.”

“I though we weren't going to have anyone play on that side of the farm since it's so close to the boarder,” Stu said carefully. He was at least back in the same bed as Bonnie at night and she hadn't found any anti-fox products so as long as he kept his paws to himself for a couple more weeks he would have served out his punishment for trying to turn the warren against the new fox neighbors.

“Stuart,” Bonnie's voice cooled, “The east fields are in the rest rotation and the boarder land has always been soft grass that's perfect for the little ones to burn off some energy. Now behave and stop reminding me why I'm not not letting **you** burn of some energy.” Bonnie marched away with a little extra wiggle to her hips leaving Stu to haul the cart alone as he followed along trying not to watch.

They crested a small hill and saw the litter running around like crazy as a red fox chased after them. Stu paused for a moment before taking off yelling at the top of his lungs, “KITS! RUN! THAT FOX IS CHASING YOU! YOU DAMN FILTHY PELT GET AWAY FROM MY KITS!” The children froze in the middle of their running while Stu ran to close the distance. One of the young rabbits hugged the fox while the litter clustered around them. The fox had his tail tucked close to his body trying his best to hide behind the young rabbit.

-SMACK- Stu fell on his face as something hit the back of his head. “You just bought yourself a month sleeping in the fields and at least one cycle.” Bonnie said walking past him. “Make sure to pick up plenty of batteries in town the next time you are there. I should be going into my cycle in the next few weeks.” She picked up the apple she had thrown at him and tossed it back into the cart. It was a little bruised from Stu's hard head but someone would eat it or it would wind up being ground down for applesauce.

Bonnie walked up to the litter surrounding the fox and knelt down. The litter pulled back allowing their mother through but the one bunny still hugged the fox. Bonnie saw the determined amethyst eyes of Judy looking back at her before looking to the tear filled emerald ones of the fox. “Hello little one. Sorry about my husband. He has been a bit of a hot head recently. Hopefully he will have learned his lesson soon. I don't think we've meet unless you are the Grey boy and you've managed to keep yourself out of you mama's pies.”

“Nick ma'am,” Nick sniffed loudly wiping an arm across his eyes, “Nick Wilde. I just moved next door. I...I...I just was playing ma'am. I...I..I'll just go home if you will let me.” Nick shrunk back trying to get even smaller and hide better behind Judy.

“We where just playing tag mom,” Judy said, “We saw Nick watching us play from the blackberry bramble. He was exploring his new home when he saw us playing and I invited him to play. We let Nick be it at first and he tagged Jake pretty quick. Who got Jill after a bit. Who managed to just get me after I tripped and I went and tagged Nick when he came to check if I was alright and he was it again. Why is dad being a meanie?”

Bonnie sighed looking back at the slightly dazed Stu. “I wish I knew Judy. Nick was it? How about you and I talk to your parents about what happened and see if they are alright with you playing over here.” Bonnie looked at Judy still clinging to Nick and gave her best motherly reassuring smile, “Judy can come too since it seems like she is stuck to you.” Judy let Nick out of her arms but kept one paw held in his paw. Bonnie held out her paw to Nick. “You'll have to be our guide Nick. I trust you to take Judy and I through the bramble safely.”

The odd trio hiked for a while with Nick carefully guiding their way. She had introduced herself along the way. He took guiding them safely very seriously taking them around a few hidden dips and bushes in the way. Bonnie's ears twitched as they arrived at the front door and raiser her paw to knock. She lowered her paw and took a step back looking down at Nick. One of her ears seemed to stay fixed on the door as a bit of red slowly filled into it. “Nick sweetie did your parents say why they sent you out to explore?”

“Umm...” Nick said thinking letting go of her paw and tapping the end of his muzzle, “They said they needed some alone time to take care of something.”

“Oh I see,” Bonnie said as her ear facing the door twitched hearing a moan that must have been loud since warrens...well den in this case where usually pretty good about blocking sound from traveling very far.

“Yeah I guess I've been pretty under-paw this last month,” Nick said head and tail drooping a bit, “I've been having nightmares since...well for a while...when I sleep alone. And one of them always seems to be around when I am awake. They said I should explore until at least dinner but to be back by dusk.”

Bonnie's ears burned scarlet as she heard a series of yips and 'Oh yes! Right there! Don't stop!' carry though the door. Between that and Nick saying his parents hadn't been alone together for a while she had a fairly certain idea what was going on on the other side of those doors. Bonnie was too distracted to notice Judy's ears where fixed on the door too her head tilted in confusion. “Well I suppose we shouldn't disturb them. How about you and Judy explore our fields too and Ill bring you back around dinner time. If they aren't still...busy or too tired I would like to extend an invitation to have them over and give them a proper welcome to the neighborhood dinner and introduce them to the family once you are settled.”

“Okay Mrs. Hopps,” Nick said in confusion, “But if we are already here why not ask them now?”

“Umm...” Bonnie thought taking his paw back up and leaving in the direction of the Hopps farm. “Well they said they wanted some alone time so I don't want to interrupt that.” They walked in silence for a while.

“Nick?” Judy asked, “Why do foxes yip?” Bonnie almost froze in shock realizing Judy must have heard some of what was happening even if she didn't realize what it was exactly.

“Huh,” Nick said tilting his head a bit, “A guess for a few different things. Like when someone did something behind you and it surprises you.” Bonnie's ears grew red again with the mental imagery. “Or if someone pulls on my tail hard enough I would yip.” Her ears grew a darker red and felt warm. “Or if I was getting my bottom smacked for doing something bad.” Bonnie felt like she would need to dunk her ears in cold water. How was she going to be able to look his parents in the eyes with _**those**_ images in her head now?

-=-

-=-

A/N: Alright so this one ended up longer then the last and I couldn't bring myself to spitting it into two chapters. That being said I guess there will be no 'normal' length of any of these chapters. Also again I cannot say how often I will be updating. Time to just sit down and type can be rare or abundant for me depending on the week.

I try and get what I can in editing sweeps but I am bound to miss things. Words that are 'close enough' that I am pretty much automatically replacing it with the correct one I meant to use as I read though it seems to be my biggest problem. Well above clicking the wrong word in the spell check sweep. Proper grammar is falling into that same 'close enough' category I am afraid. It was never my strongest subject and it has been a time since I've needed to use it for more then short messages. I'll likely try and take the time to revisit my previous chapters and run a few more editing sweeps before I add too many more chapters in.

Onto a bit of Q&A

There is a little blurb about prohibition in this chapter and that it ended nearly a century before 'current events.' I am basing this on USA history and the prohibition era in the 1920's that helped give rise to the power and money that organized crime held for decades after that. While alcohol is no longer outlawed in Zootopia different areas may have different rules regarding it like no consumption outdoors or no advertising it. I am twisting canon here a bit since I figure it wasn't shown in the moving to keep it more family friendly.

I have read quite a bit over the years. Fanfic and published works both. While I cannot recall everything I read elements of those stories may link up in my head as a 'new' idea. Staring Nick and Judy off as children that either meet or grow up together is not a new idea but how that idea unfolds is different here then what I can recall reading. This story will get darker as they age and those rose colored glasses of childhood break beyond repair.

Not exactly a question but something that caught my eye though a couple of reviews/comments. Yes I plan to have Judy and Nick grow close for the next few (or many depending on how I feel things are progressing to the next major plot point and the end of part one) chapters as we explore key moments of their time together as children. In building my little slice of an AU world I am leaving bread crumbs left, right, and center. Even the name I chose for this story 'distilled dreams' and the name of the first story arc 'fermentation' are bread crumbs in a way. I won't say more on that right now but its something to think about.

I am fading to black for anything explicit for the moment. Later I may decide to publish a separate story that contains the dirty details on its own and add in notes to this story letting people know where to find the light switch to those fade to black parts if they wanted to read them.

As before thanks for reading and hopefully you are enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

Distilled Dreams

Part One: Fermentation

Chapter Four

-Judy Age 8 & Nick Age 9-

The walk back from the Wilde's den felt like it took forever for Bonnie with her ears still burning in embarrassment over what she had overheard. She could not shake the mental images playing though her mind after Judy had innocently asked Nick about some of the sounds made by foxes that where unique to them. She had more than a few of her own experiences after having so many kits being surprised from behind, having her tail pulled, and getting her bottom smacked to draw from and this close to her heat cycle she just couldn't help herself from thinking about them. She shook her head to clear it when they crossed through the blackberry bramble that separated the Wilde's land from the Hopp's land.

The rest of the J litter that had still been there when she had went over to the Wilde's den was gone now. Stu along with the cart of water and snacks was missing as well. Bonnie had been planning on making sure Judy and Nick had gotten something to eat and a bottle of water to take with them before sending them off to play until the Wildes were no longer...busy. “Looks like Stu finished handing out the snacks and went back to the warren. Judy dear? Was your litter planning on playing somewhere else this afternoon?”

Judy looked around at the empty field. “No not that I know of.” Judy bit her lip thinking, “Jill mentioned it was getting warm before we started playing with Nick. Maybe they went back to the warren or the creek to cool off.”

Bonnie nodded and heading towards the warren. “Well lets check at the warren first and get you two something to eat before you go off and play.”

Nick stopped pulling his paws away from them both and rushed back to where they were playing before. Hunting around in the grass for a moment he came back with a small backpack in his arms. “I have some snacks my mom packed me. There should be enough to share.”

“Oh,” Bonnie said giving the back pack a curious look. She wondered what he considered enough to share and if there would be anything Judy could eat in it. “May I take a look Nick? If you need some more food to put in there better to see now then when you two are hungry and far from the warren.” Nick nodded handing the bag over to her. She was surprised when she opened the carefully packed bag. The tops of two water bottles, one already open with a few sips missing from it, peaked out of the small hoard of food. Rummaging around with her paw she found bags of nuts, some fruit cut down into bite sized pieces, a nearly empty bag of berries that judging by the smudges of juice had once been full, a hard plastic container with peanut butter and crackers in it, and a bag of what looked like to Bonnie pieces of dry tree bark. She pulled that bag out to look at it more closely. “Nick sweetie what is this?”

Nick reached out his paw and took the bag from her. Opening it and giving a quick sniff his ears perked up and his tail started to wag to Judy's giggling. “I didn't know we had any of this!” Nick said taking a piece and started to gnaw on it. He finishes the small piece before looking up at Bonnie. “It's dried ostrich meat! Usually mom just has dried crickets or cicadas for snacks.” His looks shifts from excitement to worry thinking about how he just ate meat in front of a prey mammal. “Sorry ma'am. I was excited and didn't think about eating meat in front of you.”

“No worries sweetie. We all have to eat and we all have something our bodies need. You should see how quickly my little horde devours the candied sweet carrots I make for the holidays.” Bonnie said waving off the apology. Seeing those sharp little teeth of his gnawing a piece of meat had caused her nose to twitch for a moment before she realized it was doing it. Some of those held over instincts from the past could be hard to control at times. “Lets go to the warren and put a few more things in the bag. I am sure Judy would like some carrots and other vegetables to eat in there and an extra bottle or two of water never hurts.” She hooked the bag around one arm to carry it for the kits as they headed toward the warren. “Your bag of berries could use a refill too.” Bonnie said laughing at the look of excitement in his eyes and his tail wagging quick enough to stir the grass in its passing.

-=-

The kitchen in the Hopp's warren never really stood empty. During the day a dozen or so kits and other older family members would be working hard cooking for the rest of the family. At night things switched from cooking to baking as the small pawful of rabbits in the Hopp's family who preferred being awake at night rather then the day made the bread and other baked goods for the next day. At anytime during the day and night someone was likely to be in there to grab a little snack to munch on. Bonnie led Judy and Nick though the carefully controlled chaos to the pantry. The work barely paused as the rabbits noticed the little fox todd walking paw in paw with Judy and Bonnie. If any of them disapproved of a fox in the warren they where smart enough to stay silent. None of them wanted the ire of the warren matriarch turned on them after seeing how it fell on Stu.

Filling Nick's backpack up and adding an extra bag of mixed berries Bonnie set the two kits loose. Trusting that Judy could look after Nick she reminded them to meet back at the warren around dinner time so she could take Nick back over to the Wilde's Den and have a chat with his parents. They agreed as they rushed out of the pantry and kitchen.

“Ma?” a rabbit doe in a white chefs coat said coming up to her after Judy and Nick had left.

Bonnie looked over at her eldest daughter Abby. She had been the first of her kits to come to her when Stu had been handing out the anti-fox products. “Yes Abby?”

Abby glanced at the door Nick and Judy had left though, “You didn't let me know we would have any company over especially not predator company. We don't have any ground insects, fish, or poultry on hand.”

Bonnie's eyebrows drew together slightly. “Didn't you put some of that on the shopping list last week?”

“Yeah some frozen ground insect and chicken breasts that would keep for while so we would have it if it took a while to get them to agree to some neighborly hospitality. It never showed up Ma. We where missing a pawful of other things too,” Abby said, “It wasn't on the invoice so I checked the original order. There was a chunk of paper missing at the bottom of the last page. A few spices we are nearly out of where also on the torn portion of the order. I was going to turn in the next order myself tomorrow so I wasn't too worried about not getting them. I figured we would have more time.”

“I thought so too,” Bonnie said sighing. Rubbing her paw though the fur on her face she though. Torn orders did happen though they normally got a call to make sure nothing important was missing. “I was planning on giving them some time to get settled before going over but their boy Nick was out exploring and Judy saw him watch her and her litter mates playing. She dragged him into playing with them.”

“Sound like her,” Abby said smiling. Judy had taken after Bonnie more then most of the kits and that included a good heart and enough stubbornness not to let anyone dissuade her trying to use it to better the world around her. “Did you talk with his parents already? I can put the order in today or send some one out to pick something up for them.”

“No not yet and after what happened I wouldn't blame them for not wanting anything to do with us,” Bonnie shut the pantry door and quickly told Abby about Stu yelling at Nick and then walking over to find the Wildes busy. Abby had to lean against a shelf by the end of the story she was laughing so hard as Bonnie's ears turned red again. “I'll take Nick over again when they told him to be back. Oh spread the word that if you see your father trying to sneak in at night for the next month to tell him unless he wants more time added to his punishment he better take his fluffy tail back outside.”

Abby stopped laughing at her mothers embarrassment when Stu was mentioned again. “Something must have happened to that boy to have him react like he did to dad yelling and running at him.” Abby said with a touch of worry in her eye when she looked at her mother, “Whatever it was they probably wont take kindly to what Pa said or did.” Abby took a basket from the stack at the corner of the pantry and hopped around filling it with jars and fresh produce. She gave it to her mom, “Maybe a little peace offering will help ease the tension. I'll see if I can get one of those lazy bones up to make some fresh danishes or some sticky buns to add to this before its time to head over and face the music.”

Bonnie looked though the basket. A few jars of jams and jellies made from the extra berries they grew for their own use. A large jar of honey from one of the many colonies of bees that kept their farm pollinated. A bundle of the sweet carrots the Hopp's farm was best known for. A few trays of fresh berries. An assortment of other vegetables they grew filled the rest of the space in the basket. “Thank you Abby. Hopefully this will help make amends,” Bonnie said setting the basket aside to give her daughter a hug.

“They're my neighbors too Ma and I don't want them thinking we are all like Pa,” Abby said as the hug ended. “Now unless you are staying to help I should get back out there and keep everyone in line otherwise dinner wont be ready on time.” Bonnie and Abby left the pantry to the still hard at work kitchen. Abby chimed up before Bonnie could get fully out the door, “Ma! Don't forget to knock and watch your step around their tails! They are going to be sore enough already without adding any more to it!” Bonnie shook her head her ears back to burning. That story was going to be all over the warren before dinner. She had forgotten one important thing about Abby. She could run a tight kitchen while collecting and spreading the family gossip.

-=-

Judy lead Nick on a quick tour of the farm and her warren as if it was the grandest of adventures. They ran under the long tables in the dining room darting from one to the other to cross the room and take one of the side entrances to get outside. She took them all over the fields introducing him to some of her family as they ran across them while they went about their assigned chores for the day. They found her litter again near the creek. They where heading back but Judy wanted to show Nick the little pool in the creek big enough to splash around in so they didn't rejoin them. They dangled their paws in the water for a while before Judy rushed them to one of the nearby barns to show him the little catapult the older boys had built to launch pumpkins around in the fall and super snow balls in winter. The sun slowly travel across the sky as they ran around. Judy noticed how long the shadows where getting and took Nick back so she could show him the warren before Nick had to go back home.

Once back in the warren they stuck close to the walls as they ran down the hallways going from room to room to leave enough room for the occasional member of the family moving around. She showed him the living room with its large open hearth fireplace and clusters of couches, chairs, and coffee tables that could fit the whole family in a pinch. She took him to one of the many playrooms with its chests full of communal toys, barrels of building blocks, and shelves full of board games. After a quite word from Nick she showed him the floors bathrooms and took advantage of the break to go herself. She showed him the liberty with its shelves full of well worn but cared for books.

“Hey watch where you are putting your paws! We just finished cleaning that hallway!” One of her brothers shouted as they ran by the litter that was assigned to the cleaning chores today.

“Okay! Can you tell mom Nick and I will be in my room?!” Judy shouted back sliding to a stop before one of the many doors down this hallway. She turned back to Nick, “And this is my room!” She opened the door and pulled Nick in by the paw and pulled him up on the bed.

Nick looked around as Judy started to dig around the small pile of stuffed animals. The room was small but still had enough room for the bed, a desk, a dresser, and a small nightstand that had a few detective story books stacked on top of it. Nick noticed the Zootopia Police Department logo prominently displayed on one of the wall posters. It looked like an old recruitment poster that got handed out when parents came into school to talk about their jobs for career days.

“Found it! It looks just like you!” Judy said holding up a small plush red fox and handing it to him, “I won this at the Carrot Days fair last year at the ring toss booth. Its next week! You should come and watch the play I am putting on with some of my class mates. I can introduce you to my friends in town too.”

“We saw some of the decorations going up when we were in town yesterday. Mom and dad looked excited about it. We didn't have fairs in Zootopia and didn't go to the block parties very often. I never was able to win anything like this the few times we went,” Nick said turning the fox plush side to side looking at it before taking a small sniff, “It may look like me but it smells like a bunny.” Nick rubbed it against the fur around his neck before Judy could stop him getting his scent on it. “There now it's more like me!” Nick said handing it back to Judy.

She brought it up to her nose and sniffed it. It definitely smelled like a fox now. She huffed and grabbed a bunny plush and rubber her cheeks all over it. She hopped off her bed and put the plush in Nick's backpack. “Well I won that one too and now its yours so it is sort of like winning one. We can play some of the fair games together and see if we can win you something of your own.”

“Why did you rub your scent into it?” Nick asked.

She held up the fox, “Why did you rub your scent into this?” They looked at each other for a few minutes before bursting out giggling. Judy hopped back onto the bed to rejoin Nick. His tail twitched out of the way. “Can I touch your tail? I've wanted to ask all day. It looks so soft,” Judy said shyly.

“Ummm...” Nick said glancing between his tail and Judy, “I guess so just please don't yank on it. It felt weird and hurt when kids at school did that.” He twitched his tail so most of it was now in Judy's lap.

She ran her paws carefully through it. It was warmer and even softer then she thought it would be. She kept her eyes fixed on how the fur rippled back into place when she ran her paw though it. “Why would kids at school yank on it? That's mean.”

Nick just shrugged watching Judy's ears swivel around when he talked. “I don't know they just do it. Like when they knock my books down or try to trip me. Hey Judy...can I touch your ears? I've been wondering if they are soft too.”

Judy looked up her paws halting in petting Nick's tail. “I guess that's fair since you are letting me pet your tail. Just be gentle. Its like your tail it feels weird and can hurt depending on what you do.” Judy shivered as Nick lightly ran his paw from the base of one ear to the tip one of his claws just barely grazing along her skin.

“Sorry! Did I hurt you? Did I do it too hard?” Nick asked pulling his paw back. She could feel his tail twitch in her paws trying to curl against his body.

“No you didn't hurt me and you can touch them harder then you did. It just felt like...well it felt odd with how lightly you touched them.” Judy replied trying to figure out what it felt like when he had touched them lightly. He touched her ears again more firmly and tried to pet them again. This time she didn't shiver. It felt more like her mom petting her ears while hugging her now when he didn't touch them so lightly. They sat in comfortable silence for a while relaxing from the day of running around and talking. Judy petting Nicks tail and Nick running his paw along Judy's ears. Neither noticed the door opening right away.

“Judy dear? Nick sweetie? One of the boys said you where waiting in here. Dinner is about ready. How about a quick bite before we go back to your par...” Bonnie trailed off as she came into the room. She was not expecting to see Judy with her paws buried in a foxes tail while Nick was playing with her ears. Much less doing it while laying in a bed together. Had they been several years older this would have been like walking in with their paws down each others....' _No_ _No_ _I am not going to think_ _ **that**_ _'_ Bonnie chided herself. “Judy dear if Nick could have his tail back its time for dinner and Nick sweetie Judy wont be able to get up if your paws are on her ears.”

-=-

Dinner, along with every other meal, was the normal controlled chaos in the Hopp's home. Several stations watched over by one of the cooks where scattered throughout the the dinning room with the household dividing themselves roughly evenly between them all. Bonnie took Nick and Judy to the station closest to the kitchen that was watched over by Abby. The three gathered their bead bowls full of a hearty vegetable stew with Abby slipping Nick and Judy an extra cookie to share for desert.

Nick and Judy ate quickly with a hunger that only growing kits and three day starved mammals could manage. Bonnie was only halfway though her stew when they had already eaten every last crumb and where splitting the extra cookie in half to share. Bonnie watched Nick try to hand Judy the larger half of the cookie only for Judy to take the smaller piece from Nick's other paw and quickly eat it so he couldn't try and take it back.

“How was the stew Nick? I am Abby by the way. Judy's eldest sister.” Abby asked walking over to them free from watching over the food now that everyone had gone through the lines once. It would now be a free for all for any rabbit wanting seconds. She placed the peace offering basket she and Bonnie had put together earlier down on the table next to Bonnie. “I am sorry I didn't have anything extra to add to yours protein wise. We don't often have predator species over.”

“Its okay Ms. Hop...” Nick started only for Abby to remind him her name with a chuckle “...errr...Abby. It's usually just one meal a day we all have meat and mom makes me another meal and usually a snack with it since I am still growing and we get some eggs with breakfast most days. The stew was really good! Better then my moms!” His ears drooped down a bit, “Ummm...don't tell her I said that please.”

“Oh I see. Well its probably all the fresh vegetables and herbs we grow here that gave it an edge over your mother's stew. If she gets a garden going soon I am sure hers will be just as good as mine once things start coming in.” Abby blinked and she had to hide a frown. She had studied her cook books and looked up the nutritional needs on foxes when she learned about the Wildes moving in. Even if it was just for her family she was a professional chef. Ideally all of the Wildes should be having at least two meals a day with the added protein. Nick was getting enough, if only just, depending on how large the portions where. Thinking back though on the order she had placed to try a get some meat to keep on hand for a short notice visit she realized why the elder Wildes may be shorting themselves.

The cost for enough meat and insect protein for three foxes for a day would likely feed a quarter of the entire Hopp's household for the same amount of time. Half or more of the household could be feed assuming there was something coming into season to supplement what came from the store. ' _His parents must be going without enough themselves so Nick can get enough'_ Abby though to herself before saying out loud, “Well if that's what you are use too...still I wish I would have had something extra to put in. Well I better get back to the kitchen and make sure the litter on dish duty get started soon. I'll take your dishes back to the kitchen for you since I am go back that way.”

Bonnie, having just finished the last piece of her bread bowl, picking up the peace offering basket and guiding Nick and Judy outside. Abby gathered up the empty dishes from where they where sitting and retreated to the kitchen. Abby had never thought about it before since she and her siblings could literally go outside and eat nearly anything growing out there if times got tough and be fine but predators besides turning over a log for the bugs underneath really didn't have many options anymore. Hunting and fishing laws where pretty restrictive from what she had heard and poaching carries stiff penalties. _'No wonder predator families are so small with how much money it would take to keep a larger one fed.'_ Abby mused dropping the dishes off by the sinks.

-=-

The peace offering basket was too big for Judy or Nick to carry alone but they realized they could each hold half and carry it together halfway though the walk to the Wilde's Den. The two where so excited to help that Bonnie ended up letting them carry it the rest of the way even if the walk would take a bit longer then she had originally thought it would. The extra time though gave Bonnie a chance to think. She was nervous about meeting with Nick's parents.

Explaining what had happened between Nick and Stu was not going to be easy. Explaining what Stu had tried to do before the Wildes had moved in would be worse. Bonnie knew she had to tell them though. If Judy or one of the other kits mentioned it later it would be far worse since it would, to Bonnie's eyes at least, seem like they where trying to hide that it had happened.

Throw into the mix trying to have a serous conversation with someone whose only interaction you have had with them is eavesdropping on a very good sounding round of sex...Bonnie was suddenly wondering if she should have loaded the back of the family pickup truck with a much larger peace offering. All too soon for Bonnie the trio arrived at the Wilde's front door and she raised her paw to knock. She hesitated for a moment her ears twitching slightly but with no obvious noises coming from behind the door to determine if Nick's parents where still...busy Bonnie drew in a steadying breath and knocked.

-=-

Vivian's ears perked up at the sound of the knock at the front door and slowly extracted herself for the embrace of a sleeping Johnathan. She smirked in satisfaction at the barely token effort he made in his sleep to keep her cuddled close to him. The two of them had been quite busy nearly all of the day taking advantage of the time alone and she had worn him out. Admittedly Vivian felt like she could use a bit of rest herself and she knew she would remain pleasantly sore for the next day or so. Slipping a dress over her head she left the master bedroom they had worked their way into after thoroughly enjoying their time in the front room. Walking though that room she realized how lucky they where as they had already plugged in the small yet powerful musk and scent masking air freshener. Otherwise the room may still smell like two sweaty foxes and pheromones.

“Nicky you're home,” Vivian said opening the door, “I'll fix you some dinner...” While her son Nick was indeed home she had not been expecting the two rabbits. Looking between her kit and the doe rabbit kit holding an over sized woven basket and the older doe who had her paw raised to knock again Vivian cocked her head slightly to one side in confusion and a frown of worry crossed her features. “Hello I am Vivian Wilde. Nicky is everything alright? He wasn't bothering you was he?”

“Hello Mrs. Wilde,” the older rabbit doe said turning her upraised paw into a short wave before Nick could speak, “I am Bonnie Hopps from the farm next door. My little one here, Judy, saw Nick out and about earlier today and invited him over the blackberry bramble to play with the rest of her litter. They spent the day together playing and exploring the farm. He wasn't a bother at all, Mrs Wilde, he was a perfect gentle-mammal but something did happen I want wanted to talk with you and your mate about. I know its getting late but I was hoping for a few moments tonight?”

Vivian saw a brief flash of emotion on Bonnie's face glanced down at two kits with the basket. Fondness moving to worry and...shame? A quiet sniff of the air didn't give Vivian any more of a clue. Besides the intermingling scents of the two rabbits and her own kit nothing smelt out of the ordinary. Vivian turned her head a bit more in confusion but pulled the door open wider gesturing with her paw. “Of course please come in. Would you mind if we talked in the kitchen? We are still settling in and that room is the least messy right now. Nicky if you and Judy are okay carrying that basket could you take it to the kitchen for Bonnie and me?” Vivian watched Nick and Judy walk the basket though the front room and though a hallway. They came to a branch in the hallway and Vivian gestured to the kits, “Mrs. Hopps if you would follow them I'll wake my mate from his nap. We had a bit of a busy day today.” Vivian saw Bonnie twitch slightly and her ears reddened a touch.

“Oh! Of course. I am sorry about having to wake him. I didn't know he was so...worn out,” Bonnie said looking anywhere but at Vivian.

“It's no trouble that lazy bones shouldn't be napping anyway,” Vivian chuckled, “If he stays asleep now he will likely wake me up when he gets up far too early tomorrow.”

Slipping back into the master bedroom Vivian walked over to the bed and nudged the ball of fur snoring away. “Johnathan we have guest I need you to wake up and put on some clothes.” Unintelligible grumbling noises was the only thing she got back for her efforts. “Johnnnnathaaaannn,” Vivian singsonged, “Waaaaake up.”

A paw emerged from the ball of fur and reached blindly to grab Vivian. She knew from past experience if that paw found her it would only try and draw her back into the warmth of her mates embrace. Stepping out of the way her tone turned serious, “Up, Up, UP! You are worse than Nicky I swear. Up or I am finding a bucket of cold water.”

“Alright...alright woman,” Johnathan said yawning as he uncurled, “What is it? You've drained me dry you know if its another round you are after.” Johnathan stretched and looked at his mate with a bit of hunger in his eye as his gaze traveled down from her eyes to her waist. Flicking his tongue along his muzzle Johnathan added, “Although something to **eat** would be good right now.”

Vivian took a step back putting some distance between the two of them in case he made a lunge to grab her and return her to the bed. “Oh no you don't you horny old todd we have a guest! Mrs. Hopps from next door is in the kitchen with Nicky and Judy, one of her little ones. Nicky and Judy have been playing over there for the day apparently and there is something she want to talk with us about.”

Johnathan frowned slightly as he put his shirt on and was hopping into a pair of pants. “Did she say why she wanted to talk with us? Did Nicky do something?”

Vivian sighed, “She did not say. You now know all I know at this point.” Dressed appropriately at last Johnathan and Vivian walked out and down the hall to the kitchen. “Mrs. Hopps this is my mate Johnathan,” Vivian introduced him to Bonnie as they arrived in the kitchen. Bonnie had must of lifted the basket onto the table and the kits where busy unpacking it.

“A pleasure to meet...-yawn-,” Johnathan started to say before the yawn broke loose flashing his teeth briefly before he managed to get a hand up to block the view. “Pardon me. It has been an eventful day. As I was saying its a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hopps and you too little Judy.” Johnathan turned to look at the little bunny doe next to Nick helping him move the food from the basket around the table. He smiled at seeing the perked forward ears, slight smile, and lightly swishing tail of his son. It had been since the day Nick was suppose to join the Junior Ranger Scouts that he had last seen all three at one time. “Vivian mentioned that you dragged our boy all over your home today while you played. If its alright with your Mom maybe Nicky should show you around the Den?”

Bonnie's nod was all it took for the two kits to jump off the table and run down a hallway out of sight. Vivian glanced though what was already taken out from the basket and spread out and what was still in it. “That is quite the welcome to the neighborhood basket you brought over Mrs. Hopps. Can I offer you something to drink? Water, tea, we have some lemon-aid I believe still,...or something stronger? By the looks that crossed your face earlier what you wanted to talk about isn't an entirely pleasant conversation.”

“Please feel free to call me Bonnie. Neighbors shouldn't be so formal. Ummm...something stronger maybe a good idea...this is more of a peace offering basket then a welcome basket. I meant to give you a few more days to settle before bring one of those over.” Bonnie said her ears drooping and her shoulders slouched.

Vivian and Johnathan looked at each other for a moment before Johnathan went to one cupboard for tumblers while Vivian went to another much higher shelf and rummaged around for a minute to the clink of glass tapping into each other. Returning with an glass bottle filled with an amber liquid sloshing around as she walked. Vivian poured the three tumblers fairly full. “Here we are. Honey whiskey. I knew I saw it in there when we where unpacking. My old boss let me keep a few different bottles I had made before we moved out here. To tide me over until I could get my fermentation tanks and still up and running he said.” The three of them took a tumbler apiece and brought it up to their noses breathing in the scent coming off of it.

Bonnie took a careful sip not knowing what to expect and blinked as it hit her tongue. Smooth and sweet with just a hint of heat at the end that warmed her. “You made this Vivian? The last time I had whiskey it tasted like what I imagine a kick from an ostrich fells like.”

Vivian smiled and took another small sip enjoying her own handiwork and the praise. “I do have a bit of a knack for it. One of the reasons my boss was willing to be an investor and help me start up a little distillery out here when we decided to move away from the city. Close to the fresh ingredients that can help make a truly unique spirit. But I am sure we will have time to talk about all that later. You mentioned you wanted a word with us?” Bonnie looked down and took a long pull off her glass. “Careful there Bonnie. Its stronger then it tastes,” Vivian reminded her with a slight frown wondering what it was that Bonnie needed a bit of liquid courage for.

Bonnie sighed looking like someone trying to thing of any reason to avoid the looming conversation, “Earlier today...not too long after Judy got Nick to play with her and the rest of her litter my mate Stu and I where going around making sure everyone working outside had full water bottles and some food. When he saw your boy playing tag with the kits...he...” Bonnie took another sip before looking down ashamed, “He yelled at your boy for 'chasing' our kits and called him a...a filthy pelt...” Between the warmth of the alcohol and finally starting to get the feeling of guilt and shame for Stu's behavior out in the open Bonnie told Vivian and Johnathan everything. From catching her mate passing out anti-fox products last week and his punishment to what had happened today.

“...I came over here with Nick and Judy right after that to make sure if you felt comfortable if they kept playing together. If something like that happened with my kits I would want to know about it and went to knock but these damn ears overheard the two of you together. I was too embarrass to try and interrupt that especially after Nick said how long it had been since you two where alone together. Then Judy must have heard something since she asked Nick about why foxes yip.” Bonnie didn't look up or stop when Johnathan inhaled the sip he was taking and started to cough. She also did not see the amused smile flash across Vivian's muzzle before settling back into the neutral mask she had been showing since Bonnie started talking in earnest. “Nick said it was because of something surprising a fox from behind, pulling their tails, or smacking their bottoms. I am sorry. Sorry for my mate, sorry for not being able to tell you sooner, sorry for not checking to make sure it was alright for your son to spend the day at my farm...” Bonnie tailed off staring at the amber liquor in her tumbler.

-clink- -clink- -clink-

Vivian lightly tapped one of her claws against her tumbler raised in her hand to sit below her nose. “Well,” Vivian said taking a sip calmly as Bonnie looked up ears drooping down her back. “Not the welcome we where hoping for to be honest but not entirely unexpected either. Foxes get rather use to those reactions after a while. As for the yips...it was all three in this case. At one point or another.”

“Huh? All three...?” Bonnie questioned. She had expected the Wilde's to rip into her. To call her and her kin bigots and specists. To forbid Judy and Nick from seeing each other again. Not accepting what happened and...joking?...about their sex life.

Johnathan had finally stopped coughing out the liquor he had accidentally inhaled. “Ah yes well. It had been a while and I may have gotten a bit excited at times. But back to the point. Bonnie we did not think we would be welcomed here with open arms and a parade. If that had happened I would be looking over my shoulder the whole time we where here waiting for someone to jump me and cut off my tail.” Bonnie could only blink in shock both from what they where saying and how casually they could talk about their personal time together as he continued, “Thank you for defending us and giving us a chance to get to know one another before you where willing to sharpen those pitchforks...sorry I am assuming since you are farmers you have pitchforks. Thank you defending our boy from your mate's blind anger.”

Vivian reached out her paw across the table and set it over Bonnie's paw. “I haven't seen Nick this happy since...” Vivian took a quick sip from her glass, “Well I suppose we have our own story to tell.” Vivian and Johnathan quietly recounted what had happened to Nick the night they had decided to move away from the city to a stunned Bonnie.

“Kits? Prey kits beat up and muzzled your boy,” a few tears built around Bonnie's eyes as she spoke. “And then my mates goes and yells at him. No wonder he was trying to hide behind Judy looking like someone was going to beat him.”

Vivian's and Johnathan's ears flicked back. Vivian's eyes narrow as she looks at Bonnie, “Yes we are not too happy about that but know blind hatred for our species brings out the worst in some. I do not want to subject Nicky to that blind hatred anymore then absolutely necessary.” Vivian and Bonnie locked eyes. “I am asking you mother to mother...can I trust you to keep your mate in line? I am not asking for him to change his ways but keep a civil tongue and his paws to himself around my boy.”

Bonnie swallowed hard at the intensity of the gaze. A gaze from a mother willing to do anything to protect her flesh and blood. A gaze promising swift and painful retribution a hundred fold over should any harm her child. “Yes.” Bonnie said simply but fill of convection and confidence.

Vivian nodded her mood shifting away from serious, “Good because short of moving away entirely I don't think I could keep Nicky away from your Judy. They seem to have taken a shine to each other.”

Bonnie laughed as the tension in the air and her anxiety about how this meeting would go dissolved into nothing. “I would say so. She was the first one to defend him when Stu started to run towards him and latter I caught her with her paws in his tail and his paws petting her ears.” The three adults where all sharing a laugh when Nick and Judy walked back into the kitchen yawning and rubbing their eyes. “Well I suppose I've kept you long enough,” Bonnie said scooping Judy into her arms. “Thank you...for everything.”

Vivian scooped up Nick, “Think nothing of it and thank you for the 'welcome to the neighborhood' basket. Oh Johnathan could you escort these two safely home while I get Nicky tucked into bed.”

Johnathan took the empty basket and placed the mostly full bottle of honey whiskey in it before offering his arm to Bonnie with a slight bow. “Please allow me to escort you two lovely ladies home safely this evening.” Bonnie took his arm balancing Judy in the other and looked at the basket with curiosity as they walked though a side door. “A gift for a gift and our thanks for giving us a chance,” he said seeing her eye the bottle.

Judy was fast asleep while they walked. The cool of the coming night felt good to Bonnie still pleasantly warmed by the alcohol. “You and Vivian didn't seemed embarrassed about being overheard.” Bonnie said quietly asking the question that had been put out of her mind by learning about Nick's past.

A light chuckle escaped from Johnathan before he could answer, “Ah well between foxes getting a bit noisy...ah...during and due to canine anatomy so most of us are already expecting to be overheard or caught at one point or another. We learn to not make a big deal out of it. Had you opened the door it may have been a different story. Even knocking would have been...problematic depending on when you did it.”

Heat returned to Bonnie's ears and she was very grateful for the soft buzzing snore from Judy. “Oh I see.” They changed the subject of their talk to the Hopps farm and Johnathan's tailor shop for the rest of the walk. Leaving Bonnie at the door to the warren Johnathan began his walk back taking deep breaths of the clean fresh air. A tang of fear in the air caused him to turn his head to a figure standing next to a small tent in the fields. Johnathan waved presently and flicked his tail to make it obvious he was a fox. ' _Dose this count as meeting Stu?'_ Johnathan thought to himself chuckling as he walked home.

-=-

-pop- -tink- -ding!-

“Yay! You got another one!” Judy celebrated bouncing up and down next to Nick still dressed in her cop costume from the play. The cork from the cork gun Nick held had knocked down another small golden moving duck shaped target in the furthest row from the counter. The portly boar manning the carnival game slowly shook his head as he leaned against the side wall and watch the young todd carefully load a fresh cork and take aim at the far row. A few more hits and he would have to part with one of the biggest stuffed toys lining the prize wall.

It had been a long week waiting for the Carrot Day's festival to finally start. Judy and Nick had spent at least part everyday since Judy first pulled Nick from the blackberry bramble together. Judy helped when Johnathan had taken Nick into town to get the tailor shop ready to open. The two kit's running around inside the shop adjusting and dressing mannequins had brought a smile to Johnathan's face. Nick went over to help Judy with some of her chores outside learning how to properly harvest carrots and telling the difference between a weed and some of the crops growing close by.

Nick had got to go with Judy to one of the last practices for the play she and her friends where doing. Judy seemed disappointed when they couldn't find a part for Nick to join them but Nick had just shrugged and said it wouldn't be right to just get a spot at the last minute after all of the hard work the other had put into it. Instead he helped run lines with the black wooled sheriffs daughter Sharla and the young Jaguar Jasper while Judy practiced her monologue. Bobby even let Nick try out a few of his instruments and teaches him the basics of the slide whistle.

-pop- -tink- -ding!-

“So what did you really think of the play now that you got to see it with costumes and every thing?” Judy asked Nick as another golden duck fell to his cork gun. Vivian, Johnathan, and Bonnie along with part of the Hopps young where spread around the nearby area. Vivian and Bonnie had become fast friends and where currently laughing and cheering over Johnathan's attempts to knock down milk jugs with a soft ball while wearing black slacks, a crisp white button down shirt, and a black vest all of his own make save the dust covered black leather wing tipped shoes. Stu had 'volunteered' to take most of the Hopps young to the fair rides. The possibility of him being covered with half digested carrots upon returning where high considering how many of them wanted to go on the Gravitron and the Zipper.

Nick grinned loading another cork. “I liked it. 'Blood, blood, blood, and Death!'” he quoted rushing his shot nearly missing but another golden duck fell regardless. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He didn't have enough tickets left to try again if he had messed up. “But not all predators where vicious and not all prey where meek.” Nick said loading his last cork into the gun and sighing down it. It had taken a few tickets before this round for Nick to learn how the sights where misaligned and to get the timing of the duck passing through stands of 'grass' blocking the shot down. He had won a couple of small consultation prizes the first two times he handed over his tickets to the boar. A pencil eraser and cheap yo-yo weren't his idea of a good prize. Judy pointing to the over sized stuffed carrot at the very top of the prize wall when they first walked by the game was what Nick had set his sights on. He had to make this last hit on the gold duck to win it. Slowly he took aim and waited. “Ancestral foxed where hunted by other predators nearly as much as they hunted prey. Otters didn't even hunt prey but since they eat clams and oysters they are considered predators.” Nick took his eyes off the back row to eye the tusks jutting from the boars mouth reminding him of some of the bigger mammals he had seen in Zootopia. “I don't think an elephant or water buffalo could be considered meek.”

Judy snuffled her feet in the packed dirt looking down. She watched the bit of dust she kicked up swirl in the light breeze. “Yeah I guess so. I never really though of that. None of the history teachers ever really talk about that. It's always the great warren massacre of whenever and the Twenty-year Cursed Hunts.”

-pop- -tink- -ding!-

“Alright kid,” the Boar sighed coming off the wall as the tenth gold duck in a row fell, “I didn't think you could do it but you did. What ever you want from the top shelf.”

“The carrot!” Nick shouted in joy laying the cork gun down on the counter. Judy and the Boar froze for a moment. The Boar moved first unhooking the over-sized carrot and handing it to Nick. Nick quickly rubbed the carrot with his scent before handing it to Judy. “Here!”

Judy looked between the carrot and Nick a few times before speaking, “Huh? But didn't you want something for yourself? I've never seen anyone win the big prize.”

“Nope,” Nick said handing the stuffed carrot to Judy with a wide grin, “I wanted to win something to give to my friend. Besides you gave me that stuffed rabbit you won before so we are even now!”

Judy hugged the carrot close to her body. It was bigger then she was including her ears. “Thank you Nick! Besides family I don't think anyone has ever given me a gift. Especially not such a big gift!” Slowly Nick and Judy walked towards their parents to drop off the carrot in the small wagon they had to haul around the small prizes the many Hopps children would come home with from the carnival games.

Bonnie's ears twitched as they came close and she turned to see Nick leading what looked like a giant carrot with legs. She started to laugh at the sight. “Well Nicky sweaty did you trade my daughter for a giant walking carrot.”

Judy turned in place so she could look over the side of her shoulder to see Bonnie while still holding the carrot, “I am right here Mom! Nick won this for me at the cork gun booth!”

Vivian and Johnathan rejoined the small group. Johnathan held a bouncy ball as a consultation prize from his own attempt to win a prize. “...all of these games are rigged a bit in their favor. You just have to figure out...” Johnathan trailed off seeing Judy and Nick with one of the biggest prizes displayed at the carnival.

“Hmmm,” Vivian hummed looking to Johnathan with a slight smirk, “Maybe you should have gone with them and learned the trick to the game they where playing. Looks like they figured it out quick enough.”

“I give up,” Johnathan laughed after listening to Nick and Judy quickly tell them how they had won the prize. Dropping the bouncy ball in the wagon, “I should just give you the rest of my tickets so you can help fill this wagon up.” The ball bounced out of the wagon and started to bounce away.

“We'll get it,” Nick and Judy said together handing off the carrot to Bonnie as she made a note in a small notebook about who the carrot belonged to in case anyone else tried to claim it later.

Vivian laughed as the kits ran after the bouncy ball off into the crowd. “Really Johnathan! It's called a 'bouncy' ball for a reason.”

Several bounces and booths later Nick was able to get in front of the ball and grab it. “Got it Judy!” He looked around spotting Judy a little ways away frowning. He followed her gaze and spotted the other young fox todd in town Gideon Grey and his friend Travis following Sharla and a few other small prey kits with paw-fuls of tickets between some booths. “What's he up to?” Nick asked after seeing Gideon quickly look around to see if anyone was following him.

“Lets find out,” Judy said moving quietly to the gap where they had all disappeared. It didn't take long for Nick and Judy to find the group.

“Gimme your tickets tight now or I am going to kick all you your meek little furry butts!” Gideon said shoving Sharla onto the ground.

“Ow! Cut it out Gideon!” Sharla said trying to stand back up only to be pushed down again by Gideon.

“Baaa, Baaa!” Gideon mocks as he grabbed the tickets from her. “What are you gonna do, cry?” Gideon turns to take the tickets from the others.

“Hey!” Judy shouts coming closer quickly getting between Gideon and the rest of the prey kits, “You heard her, cut it out!”

“Nice costume!” Gideon says his words dripping with sarcasm, “Loser, what crazy world are you livin' in where you think a bunny could be a cop?”

Nick had taken a bit longer to arrive besides Judy. A light growl escaped his muzzle along with his words after hearing Gideon mock Judy. “Just return the tickets and apologize to Sharla and the rest you jerk.”

Gideon looked between Nick and Judy before laughing and pointing a claw tipped finger at Nick “What do you think you are doing around this dumb carrot farming bunny? A bit of a snack on the paw? Didn't you see her dumb little play we are predators and we ate meek little prey like this. Our killer instinct is still in our dun-nuh.”

Travis, who had slowly been retreating as Nick's growl was starting to make his blood run cold, chimed in, “Um, I'm pretty sure it's pronounced D-N-A.”

“Don't tell me what I already know Travis!” Gideon snapped flashing his teeth at his friend. He roughly shoves Judy. Judy staggers into Nick with the force of the shove and they both wind up in the dirt with Nick pinned under Judy. Gideon laughs, “Look at your nose twitch you're scared now! Cry, little baby bunny, cry!” Judy's foot lashes out as Gideon lean in close to mock her fear. Gideon stumbles back his paws move to his nose and come away with a bit of blood staining them. “You just don't know when to quit, do you.” Lashing out with his claws Gideon leaves three deep cuts on Judy's cheek. Sharla and the others run off as blood wells from Judy's claw marked face. He grabs the front of her costume and pulls her partially off the ground waving his blood covered claws in front of her eyes. “I want you to remember this moment the next time you think you will ever be anything more than just a stupid, carrot...”

A streak of red tackled Gideon knocking Judy from his grip with a ripping sound as her shirt tore. Her tail hurt from landing on it but she couldn't move. She was stunned with her eyes locked on the scene in front of her. A tangled ball of red fur from Nick and Gideon fighting rolled back and forth on the ground before her as growling, barks, yips, and whimpers echoed around the booths.

“Get this crazy fox off of me!” Gideon shouted trying to run away only to be dragged back into the scrum by Nick. Gideon did his best to defend himself but the rage filled claw swipes, punches, and snapping bites from Nick occasionally slipped though. A few time Gideon was able to land a blow of his own trying to end the fight or at least do enough damaged so he could run away. Mammals began to fill the area around them. Rabbits whose ears had herd the shout of a fox attacking had rushed into help only to stop short as they saw it was two fox todd kits fighting near a clawed rabbit doe.

“Just let the pelts rip themselves apart! Saves us the trouble!” a young male voice calls from the crowd. Several more young voices echo agreements as several adult shake their heads looking around for the trouble making youth.

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde! STOP this nonsense!” Vivian shouted pushing her way through the crowd with Johnathan, and Bonnie following in her wake. Nick did not stop attacking Gideon at his mothers call. Vivian let out a deep subvocal growl and a sharp bark that got the two fox kits to freeze for a moment. Instincts where hard to ignore at the best of times and a mother vixen's command to stop was all but impossible for a fox kit to ignore. Vivian's paws shot out at that moment the two kits froze and grabbed a pawful of scruff at the back of each of their necks pulling them apart. She looked between the two of them. Both where covered in dirt, claw marks, and a smattering of blood breathing heavy. She locked her eyes on her son first. “This is not how I taught you to behave!” Her voice was low and cold with anger. “We are not savage animals that need to use our paws and claws to fight for our place in this world!” She turned her gaze to both of them. “Everyone who saw this and will hear about it are just going to assume this is how ALL foxes behave now if they didn't already. You just gave them all a real reason and a reminder of why they hate us, why they feel they are justified to feel threatened by us, and an example to fear what we are capable of doing to them by US!”

“Alright folks move along now! Nothing to see here! Move along while we get this sorted out!” Sheriff Dwayne Blackwoole called out to the crowd being guided by Sharla. A couple of other deputies came from different direction to guide the crowd away from the scene. “Ah hell...” Dwayne sighed taking in the sight before him. He had hoped his daughter had been exaggerating about Gideon stealing her tickets and then getting into a fight with Judy and Nick when they tried to get them back. Vivian knelt holding Nick and Gideon away from each other by the scruff's of their necks. Both of them looked the worse for wear with Gideon looking to have taken the worse of it. Nick, despite the ire from his mother, still had his eyes locked on Gideon and a low growl coming from his throat. Judy was on the ground being held by Bonnie as Johnathan carefully cleaned the claw marks on her face with his handkerchief. Judging by her wince and the small plastic bottle Bonnie had in one paw the handkerchief must have been covered in rubbing alcohol or peroxide.

Dwayne gestured to one his deputies, “Go find the Grey's and Stu if you can but bring a med kit over first. Best if we get this sorted with everyone all at once.” He walked over to Vivian and took Gideon from her. “I'll start getting this one cleaned up until his folks arrive so you can look after Nick. Until this is sorted out I am going to have to ask that Nick, Judy, and your families stays nearby.”

“I understand Sheriff,” Vivian nods her head and walks away with Nick over to Bonnie, Johnathan, and Judy still holding him by the scruff of the neck.

Dwayne watches them for a moment out of habit making sure they don't slip away. He chuckles as Judy breaks away from Bonnie's grip and takes the handkerchief from Johnathan only to press it into an oozing claw mark on Nick's arm making him yip at the burn of whatever was on it. “You have to be a special type of stupid Gideon,” Dwayne says pulling supplies from the medical kit his deputy dropped off. “Trying to steal my daughters carnival tickets, clawing up the Hopp's girl, and then getting into a scrap with the Wilde boy. I know your mama tried to teach you better then that.”

“I didn't do anything,” Gideon tried to say before he yipped at the burn of rubbing alcohol in his wounds.

With a sigh Dwayne continued, “You know boy I've been doing his long enough to tell when someone is lying to me. You want to try for the truth again or should we just wait until your ma and pa can get here?”

Gideon's ears flicked back and his tail curled slightly, “I'm just a fox. Why would you believe me if I did?”

“Being a fox don't make you a liar. Being a liar makes you a liar,” Dwayne said moving on to cleaning another wound. “I was willing to look the other way with most of your bullying these last couple of years as kits being kits but that is going to end. It's time to choose boy. Be what people expect you to be or try to be better.”

Gideon drooped and started to talk with a sniffle, “Ma only had enough money to get me a couple of tickets. Wasted them on one of the rigged games. I was mad when I saw Sharla and her friends with so many so I figured I would just take 'em and they wouldn't miss them or could get more. I took them from her when that dumb...when Judy tried to stop me from taking the rest and getting back the ones I took.” Gideon didn't notice the chubby graying vixen coming up behind him along with Stu and the deputy. “Nick stood beside her to help. I was mad that he had already made a rabbit friend so quick. I've lived here my whole life and not a one rabbit has given me the time of day. Every time I tried I was just that fox they had to be scared of. Easier to be that and give 'em a reason to run away...I said some stuff and shoved Judy into Nick knocking them down. She kicked me in the muzzle and gave me a bloody nose. I clawed her and said some stuff then Nick tackled me. Don't remember much of the fight with him.”

“Sheriff Blackwoole?” Gideon tensed at his mother's voice behind him. Holly Grey had heard her son confess to stealing from the Sheriff's daughter and clawing the Hopps girl. Her voice was filled with resignation and disappointment. “I can finish cleaning my son's wounds. I am sure you have more important things to do.”

“It's no trouble Holly though I should talk with the Wilde boy and the Hopps girl soon. See if they say same the same as Gideon here. Is Mark not in town today?” Dwayne asked handing the cloth and medical kit to Holly.

“No Sheriff,” Holly said pouring a little extra rubbing alcohol on the cloth and rubbing it against a shallow cut on Gideon's ribs. His overalls had taken the brunt of the claw swipe saving him from a deeper wound. “Mark is on a long haul route. He left yesterday and wont be back for a few weeks.” Holly didn't look up at Dwayne as she reached for some bandages to dress the cleaned cuts. “Thank your for letting me use your medical kit. Money is a little tight until Mark gets back.”

Dwayne kept a friendly look on his face though all he wanted to do was frown. Mark was gone far more then he was home for work and Holly worked long hours most every day at the grocery store bakery. “That's what it is there for. Feel free to take it with you. If I remember right it was due to be switched out for a fresh one in a couple of months anyway. Someone getting some use out of it is better then tossing it.” Dwayne walked away before Holly could refuse. The Grey's didn't have much but they had their pride. A quick talk with Nick and Judy didn't add much to the story besides fill in what Gideon had actually said that he had glossed over in his telling.

Dwayne stepped away from everyone for a moment to think. Taking off his hat he rubbed the poof of wool that the hat normally hid with his hoof. With a sigh he looked around one last time. Holly was talking to Gideon too quietly to hear but by the pinned back ears, down cast eyes, and tucked tail she was likely chastising him for his behavior. If it stuck or not was the real question. Bonnie, Vivian, and Johnathan where gathered around Nick and Judy. Both of them looked much like Gideon but getting it from three barrels instead of one. Stu stood off to the side with Bonnie between him and the Wildes. His expression kept shifting from anger to concern to confusion.

Putting his hat back on Dwayne walked forward between the two groups. “Alright folks lets gather up for a moment.” He waited as everyone moved closer to one another. The parents kept themselves between the kits. “Well unless someone has anything else to add this is how I am seeing things...in one way or another all the kits contributed to this getting out of hand. Gideon started things when he stole the tickets from my daughter, Judy here drew first blood when she tried to take matters into her own paws to get the tickets back instead of finding security, Gideon took things too far when he clawed Judy, and Nick...well although he was defending Judy after she got clawed the fight got far more violent then it should have.” Dwayne looked directly at Stu and Bonnie figuring if anyone was going to ask for it it would be them as Judy could be considered the least at fault, “Does anyone want to press any charges?”

Bonnie looked at Stu who just stood there silent. He looked from the single bandage on Judy's cheek to the two seemingly mummified todds with the number of bandages they had wrapped around them. Stu sighed shaking his head, “No Sheriff. I don't think anything the law can do would compare to what already happened.”

Bonnie looked at her mate in surprise but agreed with him. Vivian and Johnathan looked to Gideon and Holly and shook their heads no as well. Holly was already shaking her head knowing even if she wanted to press charges nothing would come from it with Gideon having started everything with the stealing and clawing. Dwayne nodded once they all gave their answer, “Alright then. As far as the law is concerned this matter is settled. Let's move along now still plenty of day light left to enjoy the fair with.” He took his daughters paw and walked away. The deputies stayed close enough to keep an eye on things in case the families took matters into their own hands but far enough away to give the illusion of indifference to them.

“Mr. and Mrs. Hopps I am sorry about my boy and what he did. If there is any way we can make amends please let us know,” Holly spoke up after the Sheriff walked away. She hung her head in shame her paws firmly on Gideon's shoulders as he too bowed his head and mumbled out a halfhearted apology. She growled low in her throat at her son as he put more effort into a fresh apology.

“What's done is done,” Bonnie said with a bit of iron in her voice, “As long as it doesn't happen again we will consider this matter settled as well.”

Holly turned to the Wildes and gestured to the bandages covering her son. “Your boy did this to mine to defend another after my boy attacked without proper cause.” Slowly she got on her knees forcing Gideon on his knees as well. She dipped her head low and to the side bearing her neck. “Wilde Clan. The Grey Clan seeks your forgiveness. The Clans are too few and hated by others for there to be bad blood between ourselves. We offer our winter stores to pay for the blood a son of my Clan has spilled from the son of your Clan.”

Vivian blinked at seeing the vixen Holly on her knees and hearing those formal words. This was an old tradition back from when predator still hunted prey and foxes where hated by all save other foxes. Fox Clans in those days where spread out with little contact between each other outside of chance meeting in the wild or the Clan gathering every five years over the week before and after the winter solstice. In those two weeks news was exchanged, arguments between Clans where settled, feasting and drinking took place drawing from the winter stores of all the Clans in attendance so as not to drain any one Clan, and those without mates sought each other out. For Holly to offer her Clans winter stores in those days was the highest price of atonement one could pay as it would have likely meant the death of her Clan in the harshness of winter. Even now for one to invoke the old ways it was no idle offer. Vivian could ask for anything from Holly.

Slowly Vivian looked over Holly. She was chubbier then Vivian from too little meat and having to rely on filling but fattening food most of her meals if she had to guess. The dress she wore was clean but fraying in places with a few noticeable mending and patches. Graying fur around the muzzle looked too early and was likely from overwork and stress. Vivian took a few steps so she was right in front of Holly and knelt placing one paw on Holly's muzzle. Slowly she brought Holly's head up so her neck was no longer bared. “Your offer is generous but the son of my Clan spilled the blood of a son of your Clan as well despite having cause. Let the blood that has already fallen be the only bad blood between our Clans. Let us stand as equals with no debt between us.” Vivian said and meant the words her grandmother had taught her. She did not keep to many of the old ways anymore but her grandmother had and taught her of them.

Holly seemed shocked but a genuine smile began to grow as she and Vivian got to their feet. “I didn't know city folk still knew of the old ways.”

Vivian grimaced slightly in embarrassment, “My grandmother tried her best to keep the traditions alive and teach all of her the kits and grand kits of them. I am afraid we don't practice many of them anymore. Johnathan's family didn't keep to them at all besides the solstice and I've fallen out of practice on the rest over the years.”

“Ah you are a bit like the Hood Clan then in that regard knowledge without practicing much besides the larger traditions,” Holly said her smile dropping off slightly before returning, “Well the Grey Clan would be happy to host the Wilde Clan should you wish to join us in any of the events large or small.”

“Perhaps when we are fully settled in we will take you up on that offer. It will be good to spend time with the old ways so they are not forgotten,” Vivian thanked her for the invitation. Holly nodded taking Gideon and left to gathered up the medical kit that the Sheriff left and the deputies had left alone.

The Wildes and the Hopps walked away together returning to the fair though in a far less festive mood. Johnathan had taken Nick to his shop to get him some clothes that weren't torn and Judy had followed along. After hesitating for a moment she took Nick's paw up in her own. Bonnie was the first to break the silence between her, Stu, and Vivian. “That seemed like a ritual apology Hilly gave you back there. What was that about winter stores if you don't mind me asking?”

“Old fox tradition,” Vivian answered, “The last possible thing a fox Clan could offer to avoid a blood feud in the old days. If a Clan lost or gave away their winter store there was a good chance that Clan would die out if the winter was bad enough.”

“Doesn't seem to mean much nowadays,” Stu muttered just loud enough for Vivian to hear. “Somewhere something is growing and the grocery stores have plenty of food.”

“Not everyone in those days and now can eat whatever is growing and can trade freely or afford to replace so much all at once. Nowadays with a family who keeps to the old ways that offer means I could have asked for anything. All the money they had. All of the food in their pantry. Their den. Even the clothes off her back right then and there and she would have handed them over,” Vivian explained to Stu coldly. “If they where farmers I could even had asked they salt their own fields.” Stu blanched at the idea of destroying his own fields just to avoid a conflict and wisely didn't say any more. Vivian sighed and looked out over the crowd. She noticed plenty of ears half turned in their direction eavesdropping. “The world hated foxes too much for us to hate each other as well. Many saw us as untrustworthy for what ancestral foxes where forced to do to survive among larger predators but among ourselves we valued nothing higher then our Clan's honor. Many Clans would rather die out then be seen by other foxes as what other mammals saw us as.”

The day went on after Johnathan brought the two kits back. Nick and Judy ran off to the fair games and brought back several more toys and prizes seemingly unaffected by what they had just went though. Bonnie, Johnathan, and Vivian returned to chatting but it was much more subdued then earlier. Stu went back to minding the litters he was looking after thinking. A fox had clawed his daughter and another had defended her. Nick had taken far more injuries then Judy's single claw swipe in the fight with Gideon and had inflicted many more injuries to Gideon in retribution. Stu rubbed his face. It felt wrong to be grateful to Nick being their and protecting his daughter but besides him being a fox Stu could not think of a reason it should feel wrong.

-=-

-=-

A/N: Well another chapter is done. Sorry it took a bit longer then the others. The last coupe of weeks I've only had a few small bits of time to sit and write. A co-worker out all week didn't leave me with much energy to spare after getting home and the holiday weekend ate up a lot of my time. Plus as you may see I went though the first three chapters to try and clean them up a bit more. No plot changes just trying to fix more of my editing errors.

I was thinking about my OC's like Ms. Blackwoole and Rocky thanks in part to a review. They still have parts to play later in this story but I was thinking about doing a shorter side story featuring them. I fear their side story would be distracting from the main story with Judy and Nick if I tried to incorporate it here but I don't want to just throw them back in when its time for them to show back up. Thoughts? Splitting my time like that may slow things down but create a more fleshed out AU in the end.

Only a couple more players to get on the board before the chapters will start time skipping towards the end of part one. I wont be covering their entire childhood just key moments and pivot points that bring them closer together before....well before the end of part one.

Well as always thanks for reading and for any reviews/comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Distilled Dreams

Part One: Fermentation

Chapter Five

-Judy Age 8 & Nick Age 9-

Vivian scrubbed hard at the stainless steel walls of one of her two fermentation tanks getting it ready for the first batch she was going to make in this one. The other tank already held a rye based mash they she would be running though the still once it was done fermenting. With each tank she could ferment a hair over four hundred gallons of wort, soft cider, or pretty much any liquid with enough sugar in it for the yeast to eat and covert to alcohol. As long as the final product at the end of fermentation was over eight percent alcohol by volume each tank would be enough to fill a fifty three gallon cask at sixty percent alcohol by volume once it was distilled down.

Once stored she knew that fifty three gallons would began shrink. Evaporating into the angel's share or absorbed into the wood of the casks. After two years of aging she expected there to be only forty-five gallons left in the cast, after five years it would be forty, and at twelve years it would be thirty-one if she was lucky. Every gallon would make five standard bottles (750mL) if she was careful while bottling of cast strength sixty percent or seven and a half bottles diluted to forty percent. It was quite a bit of work and lots of time but Vivian was looking forward to it.

Pausing in her scrubbing she stretched out her back and looked over to the corner of the barn. Nick was busy washing apple after apple from the eight thousand pound pile the O'Hares had dropped off yesterday. It had been a week since Nick had fought with Gideon over him scratching Judy at he Carrot Days Festival. Vivian had mixed feeling about punishing Nick for the fight since he was defending Judy. In the end she decided on having him scrub the apples by hand for using his claws and teeth in the fight but not the fight itself. Before the apples had arrived he had been with Johnathan helping make Gideon a new pair of overall to replace the pair he had clawed up.

Vivian remembered the look of gratitude in Holly's eyes when she had taken Nick over to the Grey Den so he could formally apologize to Gideon and give him the new overalls. She had feared that Nick would growl at Gideon and bite out a less then sincere apology since he had gotten so attached to Judy. One look at Gideon's half healed cuts, bandages over a couple of the deeper wounds, and visibly mended clothes though and Nick's ears, tail, and head drooped in shame. Gideon's posture nearly matched Nicks as he thanked Nick and then apologized for his own actions in hurting Judy. Neither Vivian or Holly thought those two would become friends in the near future after what happened but the two vixen where no longer worried they would be enemy's.

The week since the fight had also brought a rather strange collection of visitors to the Den. Jack O'Hare had been by when the apples where delivered from his families orchards. Not all of the apples had come from his orchards he had explained. Despite the relative viscous nature of the fight between the two fox kits apparently there was a positive reaction to the Wildes once the story of how the fight started circulated and Gideon had started going around apologizing to those he had been bullying. Since Jack had been one of those who made sure that the true story of how the fight started went though the gossip mill several family's whose kits had been bullied over the years had asked him if there was anything they could do to show their gratitude for the fox family that raised a boy willing to fight his own kind to defend a bunny. Nearly half of the load of apples had been gifts from various farms and Johnathan's shop had a line of customers when he first opened.

Several other families had turned up at the front door to welcome the Wildes to the the area. Thanks to their welcome baskets Vivian wouldn't need to worry about buying any jams or jellies for the next three to five years it seemed even if they ate it with every meal and every snack. She had to turn down one family who wanted to given them a few colonies of bees and their accompanying framed beehive boxes. It had taken a bit to convene them she wouldn't have time to take care of them properly and it would be years before they got enough land cultivated to need the little pollinators. Eventually they saw her point and told her the offer would stand and she had only to ask if they ended up wanting a hive or if they found a wild swarm they would be happy to capture it for them. She made a mental note to call on them if she ever got the hankering to make mead or needed honey for anything else after they returned with a dozen large glass jars full of raw honey and she had taken a taste from the jars.

“Hello?” a male voiced called from outside the barn.

“Hello!” Vivian called back, “Give me a moment and I'll be right down!” She set the scrub brush down and pulled off the rubber gloves she had been using. A few nimble steps and she was off the rolling step ladder she needed to reach the top of the fermenting tanks. Dressed in knee high yellow rubber boots and an equally yellow rubber apron most of her fur was still dry despite needing to practically crawl into the tank while scrubbing to make sure every last nook and cranny was clean and sterile. She stopped when she saw who it was and tilted her head in confusion. Stu Hopps was standing in the door way his head bare while he worried his baseball cap in his hands. “Mr. Hopps,” Vivian replied coolly. She had not forgotten how he had scared Nick and how he had tried handing out anti-fox products to his kits after they had bought the land. “What brings you by? Bonny was here earlier but she left around ten and Judy wasn't going to be over today since Nick was going to be working on his punishment for the fight.”

“Ah no I saw them both before I came over,” Stu said eyes looking around the barn for the first time. Looking into the corner he gave a low whistle, “That is a mighty big pile of apples.”

Vivian didn't spare the pile a glance anymore after it had first been offloaded. Knowing there was going to be a pile of around twenty-four thousand individual apples was one thing. Physically seeing it...she had needed a moment to take it in. Now all she saw was he work that needed to be done to turn it into cider. While she hadn't be part of pressing any cider in her old job she had squeezed enough lemonade and orange juice to know it took a lot of fruit to get the juice she would need. “Yes it should fill one of these up once its all pressed,” Vivian said gesturing to the stainless steel tanks flanking her like sentinels where she stood, “If it all goes well I will be sending of my first shipment off to Zootopia by the end of the month.” Silence dragged on while Stu kept worrying his hat. “Well there is still much to do before we can start pressing tomorrow. Was there a reason you wanted to drop by?”

“Ah yes...could we talk outside for a moment?” Stu asked glancing towards the corner where Nick was washing apples. He gulped when Vivian brushed past him to wait outside only to see her stiffen and glance around rapidly looking for something. “Something the matter?” Stu asked his ears starting to swivel around seeking out what had made Vivian so alert.

“Trying to spot where you have your young hidden with the pitchforks and fox-spray,” Vivian answered with a glare moving to lean against the barn.

“...Pitchforks and fox-spray?” Stu asked in confusion.

“Oh is it just the fox-tasers and fox-horns then?” Vivian asked. It was a bit too satisfying for Vivian when she saw Stu's expression shift from confusion to understanding. A quick flash of anger that rapidly was replaced by shame followed.

“How did...I didn't...I wouldn't...,” Stu let out a long breath and hung his head still looking anywhere but at her, “Bonnie must have told you...”

“Look me in the eye when you are talking to me,” Vivian snapped her voice full of the commanding tone that only mothers and drill instructors seemed to truly master. He followed her orders without thought and looked her in the eyes. “Yes she did tell me about that. Bonnie has been coming over quite a bit since the day Judy asked Nick to play with her and her siblings. Hell she was over the same day that you yelled at my 'filthy pelt' son trying to apologize for your actions. She tried to come over right after it happened but Johnathan and I had finally had a chance to be alone together after a month of trying to take care of Nicky after he was beaten and muzzled by prey kits for daring to join a pack of Junior Ranger Scouts.”

Stu blanched horrified. Bonnie and most of the warren hadn't been talking with him much and he did not know about what had happened to Nick. “I...I didn't know that...” he started only to be interrupted by Vivian.

“As this is the longest conversation we have had since moving in I don't find that surprising. From what I have heard from Bonnie you didn't seem to eager to give us a chance to to talk before tasering us.” Vivian snapped.

“I am sorry I realize that I overreacted now...” Stu tried to say.

“She and I have had a fair number of chances to talk and get to know each other over the last few weeks you know,” Vivian said with an evil smirk beginning to grow. “We have even began to swap stories about each others mates.”

Stu's ears filled in red before seeming to drain of all color. He was firmly in a no win situation and was starting to look for a way out. “Hopefully nothing too bad...”

“Oh nothing like that,” Vivian waved Stu's words away as if unimportant still grinning, “Just a bit about how she was punishing you for what you did. The _**small**_ punishment she gave you wasn't even over when you _**quickly came**_ to the wrong conclusion about the kits playing tag.” Vivian tsked a few times shaking her head moving her gaze down to Stu's crotch before returning to his eyes. “It was like _**you where in a race to get off**_ to the wrong conclusion _**without think about how others are enjoying themselves**_.” Vivian pushed herself away from the barn and slowly stalked to Stu. “She also told me how she was going to ease up on your punishment if you came over yourself to apologies.”

Stu was frozen in terror at the vixen stalking towards him. It took every last shred of control he had to keep his bladder from emptying when Vivian leaned in to talk directly into his ear. He could count every one of her teeth as she spoke from the corner of his eye. “If you are just over here to act nice to the bitch pelt so you can get you dick wet turn around and walk away. I've had enough mammals try that to last me a life time. Walk away and serve your punishment and I'll at least have a little respect for you for sticking to your beliefs and taking your lumps. If you apologize and I find out you are lying to me or if you hurt my son in anyway again...”

Stu jumped and nearly lost control of his bladder when Vivian nose buried itself into his neck and took several long deep inhales. She drew her head back so he could again see her teeth as she whispered into his ear, “I have your scent now. I will find you no matter how far or how fast you run. I swear by the sun and moon, by the earth and stars, by blood and bone I will give you a true reason to fear a mother vixen avenging her own before I eat your still beating heart from your chest.”

Stu felt the front of his overalls grow warm and wet as his body shifted it's effort from keeping his bladder under control to staying conscious as Vivian took a few steps back her nose wrinkling at the smell. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if trying to speak before he found a little steel in his spine. “I...I...cheese and crackers...I came over to apologized not be threatened!”

“We moved here to raise our son not be threatened before we even set foot on our land by _**you**_. Your daughter had to all but drag my son out of the blackberry patch when she invited him over to play. She did not do so so _**you**_ could threaten him.” Vivian replied coolly locking his eyes once more. “I am not going to stop being friends with Bonnie for your sake. I am not going to separate Nick and Judy for your sake. So are you you going to walk away or apologize?”

With all the pride Stu could muster with overalls soaked though with urine he bowed low from the waist. “As patriarch of the Hopps Warren I offer you my deepest apology. I share the bounty of my fields with your Warr...err...Den freely as a show of how deeply I regret my actions.” He stayed bowed. He could feel Vivian's eyes on the back of his head. Every time his heart beat in the silence he felt like he could feel cold teeth closing around it.

“Huh...” Vivian chuckled breaking the serious tone she had been using throughout her talk with Stu, “Looks like I won the bet. Oh stand up straight. Your offer is kind but the sweat of your Warren watered the ground so your kin could thrive I will not take what you've grown with your own paws for you and yours. Not that three foxes could put much of a dent in your harvest. Unless you let Nick loose in the blueberry patches...”

“Wha..” Stu said standing in confusion. Half from Vivian claiming to win a bet and half from her knowing the formal response to the older rabbit customs.

“Bonnie was curious about fox customs after Holly's apology and I was curious about rabbit ones so we traded questions.” Vivian explained, “As for the bet...well Bonnie bet you would faint after I threatened you. Now come on. Bonnie gave me a clean set of your clothes and some of your fur cleaner for you. I have them in the guest bathroom so you can shower to get the smell of fear and piss off of you before you apologize to Nicky.”

Stu followed Vivian silently though a side entrance and she lead the though a few hallways the promised bathroom. “So you bet I would piss myself?” Stu asked when Vivian oped the door to show a small private bathroom rather then the communal one Stu was had been expecting.

“No. I just bet you wouldn't faint. We both agreed you would piss yourself when I said I would eat your still beating heart.” Vivian said with a sly smile.

“Oh,” Stu said his ears drooping as he moved in the bathroom and went to close the door.

Vivian held her paw against the closing door keeping it open. “Before we bury the hatchet and work towards getting to know each other I should tell you something,” Vivian gave Stu a look that sent a chill down his spine, “To a fox an oath to the sun and moon, the earth and stars, and blood and bone is not an idle one or one given in jest. I _**will**_ follow through on my promise if I am forced to.” Vivian let go of the door and walked away calling over her shoulder before she got too far. “The switch to turn the tank less water heater on is the red one. Its on a timer so if you are in there for more then fifteen minutes its going to get really cold really fast.”

* * *

Nick washed an apple and set it to the side only to pick up another one and repeat. Over and over and over again. The little radio Vivian had tuned to an oldies station helped drive away the silence that seemed to hang around the barn. Neither Nick or Vivian talked much to each other while they worked throughout the day. Nick thinking about how the fight had gotten out of hand with every apple he scrubbed as punishment and Vivian focused on making sure everything was perfect for her first batches. Mr. Hopps stopping by to talk with Vivian then returning a while later to apologize directly to Nick had been the only really interesting thing to break up the monotony of the day.

“Well you've been working hard Nicky,” Vivian said moving to stand next to him and pluck an apple from the unwashed pile and began to clean it. She had finished scrubbing the tank and hosing it down to get rid of any trace of the sanitizer and soaps that she used. “Have you been thinking about why I've been making you scrub these by hand for your part in the fight instead of using the fruit washer?”

“Yes Mom,” Nick said not stopping in washing the apples. If this was his punishment he was not going to stop until every last apple was clean.

“And?” Vivian prompted bumping her hip against her son.

“I did the right thing in a wrong way,” Nick said while his tail fell towards the ground picking up a new apple to wash. “I don't feel bad about protecting Judy after she got clawed but seeing how far I went...I feel bad about that.”

Vivian took the apple that Nick was washing with a smile. “Good boy. Now if we keep washing these by hand we wont be ready to press all of this by tomorrow. Help me get the washer going and we can get the rest done tonight.”

Nick's tail wagged. He was getting tired of washing apples. “Yes Mom!”

* * *

“Paws clear?” Vivian asks Nick and Judy with her hand resting near the controls for the cider press. “Yes Mom!” “Yes Mrs. Wilde!” Judy and Nick said together holding their paws up in the air for Vivian to see. Vivian chuckled at seeing the wide grins on both of their faces and their juice stained fur while flipping the safety switch, turning a key, and pressing the start button to get the press moving. She would have been happy with an older model that looked like a wooden bucket but Mr. Big had sent a smaller sized stainless steel industrial model instead. It was used but was still in good condition it having been the primary press in a different operation until they had upgraded to a larger sized model and put this one in storage.

The motor whorled to life. The hopper that Judy and Nick had filled opened at the bottom feeding its load of apples into the attached grinder. The grinder spat out a slurry of apple paste into a second hopper lined with a filter cloth bag with a large steel plate looming over it. When the last of the apple slurry had fallen into the hopper Vivian folded the filter bag shut before twisting a second key and pressed another button. The looming steel plate of the press slowly descended upon the bag of ground apple slurry. The trickle of cloudy apple juice that had been dripping out of the output spout became a flood as the pressure from the plate and the press squeezed every last drop out of the slurry it could. The torrent of juice poured into a collection tub before tapering off until only a few errant drops came from the press. Vivian pressed the last button and the press plate climbed back into the air.

“I'll get a fresh bag!” Judy said hopping off to where a small pile of them waited. They had already fed the hopper several time and Nick and Judy had been trading off jobs that they could do around the machine.

“I'll pump out the tub,” Nick said dipping the end of a hose into the tub. Checking to make sure it was in the lowest point he rushed over to a hand pump and started to turn the crank. Slowly a stream of golden liquid traveled through the tubing and into the fermenting tank.

“I guess I will take out the old bag of pomace...again,” Vivian said hefting the filter bag from the press and carrying it over to a tractor flatbed and the growing pile of other spent bags. Stu had ended up asking if Vivian didn't have a use for it if he could have it. He could add it into his compost piles to make a better fertilizer for his crops. Vivian had turned down his offer to pay for it instead asking for some of his kits time in harvesting the wild growing berries on their land and trimming bushes back into something at least resembling order when they had time over the next few months. Even now he was gleefully in the blackberry bramble that had been plaguing the edge of his property finding and cutting back new growth and the original vines.

Vivian looked back at the two kits helping her as she stretched her back out. They had started early in the day and if they kept up the pace they where doing should be finished late in the afternoon today. She glanced at the sun and her watch. “Let's take a quick break kits! Get some water or have some juice and some snacks.” Vivian called out not wanting to overwork the kits despite how much they grumbled about stopping. This was new and exciting to them after all. She smiled as they ran to the little fridge where she had put the first ten gallons of soft cider they pressed after heat pasteurizing it. She had little choice but to use Campdem tablets in the fermentation tank to kill off any wild yeast and bacteria. Bring nearly four hundred gallons of juice to one-hundred and forty-five degrees then holding it there for half an hour would not be efficient but one tablet per gallon then let it sit for a day before adding the yeast was. She was holding back at least five gallons to use to pitch the yeast and add in the various spices she was using but the rest was a treat for the family. Vivian nearly had to wipe the drool from her chin at the thought of cider that tasted like a fresh apple pie. _No reason not to test the perfect ratio of spices now_ Vivian thought moving to the fridge to get her own cup of soft cider as the kits took their food outside to eat in the grass. She was just starting to sip after mixing in a pinch of this and a spoonful of that when she hear shouting outside. “What now?” Vivian asked the empty barn setting her cup down and going outside.

* * *

Nick and Judy walked out of the barn to a patch of grass under a tree to take a short break. Bushes dotted the ground around the tree adding little wind breaks for the kits as well as places to hide behind. Their snack didn't last long and the soft cider lasted only a hair longer. Too full of sugar and excitement to be tired from the work they had already put in they started to chase each other around the tree and the bushes.

“I'm gonna get you!” Nick shouted as Judy laughed hopping away. Slowing down, speeding up, suddenly reversing direction...no matter what Nick tried Judy stayed a hop ahead of him.

“Nope! Cannot catch me!” Judy taunted as she dodged Nicks paw by jumping against the trunk of the tree with enough force to somersault over the top of his head.

“Come on that's not fair!” Nick complained coming to a stop panting. “There's no way I can jump like that.”

“Not my problem you don't have legs like mine,” Judy said smiling as she twisted her leg back and forth before rising on her toes showing her legs and feet off.

“Well I suppose I could always try this,” Nick said tucking in his shirt and getting down on all fours crouching.

“Uh...Nick what are you doing?” Judy asked taking a half step closer. Nick didn't answer just stared at Judy his tail slowly swishing back and forth. Judy tried to take a full step back as Nick's body tensed and muscles flexed. Between one blink and the next Nick jumped towards Judy arms outstretched and a smile on his face. Judy knew she wouldn't be able to get away. She was caught flat footed while she still had one foot in the air.

“I got yo...oof!” Nick started to say as a red and yellow blur smashed into him. He and the blur tumbled end over end a few times in the grass before he landed on his back with a weight pressing down on him. He had to blink a few times to clear the dizziness from his head as his eyes focused. A young red vixen only a little older then he was he guessed on size was straddling his waist keeping him pinned to the ground. Her yellow summer dress was a little too big and hung with one of her shoulders bare to the world.

“Hi,” she leaned in and took a quick but deep breath of the fur surrounding his neck scenting him. “You smell good. Like apples,” she said with a wide smile before her head darted forward licking a patch of fur still damp with the fresh pressed cider. “You taste like apples too! I love apples!” Her tail wagged happily as she turned her head in the direction of the Den's front door, “MA! PA! THEY ARE AROUND BACK OR THE YOUNG TODD IS! HE SMELLS GOOD!” She turned back to face Nick with the smile on her face, “What's your name?”

“WHO ARE YOU!” Judy shouted running over ignoring the confused look on the vixens face and the slight tilting of the head.

“Meadow...Meadow Hood,” Meadow said as Judy stopped next to the two foxes. She leaned in sill pinning Nick to the ground and sniffed at Judy's fur. Her tongue darted out again and licked a damp patch of her fur. “You taste like apples too!” A bit of confusion leaked into Meadows face, “Both of you kinda smell like each other.”

“Hello the Wilde Den!” A cheery voice called out as two adult red foxes walked along the path towards the barn. “We hope this isn't a bad time to get to know...” The todd started to call out as they got closer to the barn. Vivian turned to them after a moment of looking around for the the source of the shouting.

“MEADOW GLADE HOOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” The vixen walking with the todd shouted her eyes on her daughter straddling a young todd while a rabbit doe stood watching. “GET OFF OF HIM!”

All eyes turned to watch as Meadow blinked looking between Nick, her parents, Nick's mother, and Judy before suddenly jumping off of Nick. She took several steps away towards her parents while smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress eyes locked on the ground. Her tail hung limply with a slight curl around herself in embarrassment as her ears darkened. “Sorry! I wasn't thinking and just got excited at meeting another red fox and a todd at that...” Her parents walked up to stand behind her leaving several yards between them and where Vivian walked over to Nick and Judy.

“I am okay...just got my breath knocked out of me when Meadow pinned me...and scented me...and licked my fur...” Nick muttered to no one in particular running his paws over the fur Meadow had licked. He kept his eyes to the ground trying to hide the red spreading in his ears at being pinned by a vixen.

“Well that's one way to make an introduction...” the vixen behind Meadow muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. Her head snapped up realizing she had spoken her thoughts out loud. “Umm...sorry. We are the Hood clan our territory is nearby your own. I am Marian, my mate is Robin, and our apparently overly frisky daughter here is Meadow.” She gestured to a basket that Robin was holding in his free paw at his side. “We bring a welcoming gift from our Clan's stores.”

Vivian looked over the Hoods with careful eyes. It was a formal greeting from older times when fox Clans settled near one another. It was a rare occurrence in those days for Clans to have territory nearly touching. The established Clan waited for a while for the new Clan to settle and establish a permanent den or move on before introducing themselves with a small gift. Generally the new Clan would host the established Clan for the day as they talked about the area, the territory each would have, and how they would share something vital like a water source or a particularly rich food source. Now with deeded land and property lines it was more of a formality.

Vivian felt a brief pang of jealousy towards Marian. She was leaner then Vivian and her close fitting summer dress making her curvy vixen figure stand out even more. As for Robin she barely spared a glance beyond noting he seemed to be wearing a forest green tunic that fell to below his knees. A handsome enough todd she supposed but an odd quirk of foxes who had life-mated kept her from taking any interest in his looks. Vivian focused more on the young vixen Meadow who had pinned her son and scented him. A bit older then Nick going by size and had the look that she would take heavily after her mother in looks when grown. Her dress was brand new but a size or two too large so it would last past the next growth spurt she would likely have soon.

“Well meet Marian, Robin, and Meadow of the Hood Clan. I am Vivian, my mate Johnathan is in town at his tailor shop, my son Nicholas,” Vivian smirk as Nick turned to her about to complain about his full name, “Who prefers to be called Nick and our guest Judy of the Hopps Warren next door. We thank you for the gift. Nicky be a dear?” Vivian said nudging her son. Nick walked over to where the Hoods stood waiting to be official invited to stay near the Wilde Den. Marian smiled and nudged her mate who handed the basket to Meadow to give to Nick. It was a sign of trust and peace, or the willingness to establish trust and peace, between Clans to allow kits to take and give formal gifts on behalf of the Clan. Nick took the basket and made a hasty retreat to Vivian when Meadow tried to scent him again. Vivian chuckled looking in the basket and blinked in surprise. It was full of chicken eggs and a few carefully wrapped packages of fresh raw chicken.

“We raise chickens. Free range as they wander quite a bit over our land,” Robin said catching the look of surprise on Vivian's face. “We have enough coups and nesting boxes they like returning to so we can collect the eggs for ourselves and what we sell locally. When hens get too old to lay or we miss too many eggs outside of the nesting boxes and need to thin the flock we have some meat to sell as well.”

“Thank you,” Vivian said thinking of all she could make with some fresh meat and the eggs. They had been buying eggs and frozen meat from the store and what she had been buying where marked up a fair amount from what she was use to.. “I don't suppose we would be able to buy eggs from you regularly and...”

“Yes we can sell the eggs to you directly for less then what we sell them to the stores at. A special fox discount. Well it's more a local discount since we give the same rate to the other predator families that buy from us too. We can let you know when we are going to thin the flock but that is generally first come first serve. Although,” Marian said with a smile looking at Meadow who kept glancing at Nick before looking away, “Meadow here has been running that news and taking down the orders this year so I have the feeling there will be some left by the time she comes by.”

“Thank you again,” Vivian said looking between the kits. Nick and Meadow kept trading off at looking at each other. When their eyes did meet they both looked away. Judy's foot lightly tapped as she looked between the two foxes. She looked concerned and to Vivian at least a little jealous. “I would like to invite you to stay for the day but I am afraid you came over at an odd time for us. We are in the middle of an apple pressing..”

“Mom can we help!” Meadow said her tail wagging rapidly, “It smells so good and the bit I tasted off Nick's and Judy's fur tasted sooo good!”

Robin's eyes drew together as he looked down at his daughter. “Did you ask either one of them before doing that?!”

“...no...” Meadow whispered as her excitement fled and her tail dropped.

Robin rubbed his paw against the side of his head. “Meadow...I've told you before you cannot go around doing that. You **need** to grow out of that habit before you are older and it gets you into trouble.” He dropped his paw. “Nick, Judy, Vivian I am sorry for my little one's actions. She has been a bit frisky this year and has been forgetting her manners. We have some apple trees on our land and know our way around a press if you would like some help.” Before Vivian could protest asking a guest for help he continued, “Call it making amends for Meadow's behavior here.”

“Well...” Vivian slowly said buying herself time to think it over. On one paw the help, especially from Marian and Robin, would speed everything along but on the other it was a bit rude asking guests to help with the chores. “If you truly don't mind the help would be appreciated. Even with my two little assistants here I figure it would take most of the day to finish.”

“Most of the day?” Marian said in confusion looking around for a hidden orchard. “How many apples do you have?”

“Maybe you should come with me before agreeing to help,” Vivian said with a grin taking everyone into the barn.

The Hoods blinked at the sudden change from the the brighter light outside to the well lit but darker barn. As their eyes adjusted and looked around they froze still and stood staring and the small mountain of apples and the shining stainless steal equipment the barn held.

“That...that's a lot of apples.” Marian said looking at the apples left to process.

“I'm...well I am not familiar with a press like that.” Robin added looking at the small industrial sized press and grinder.

“OH MY GODS! IT SMELLS SO GOOD IN HERE!” Meadow shouted trying to move towards the fermentation tank and press where the scent of fresh crushed and juiced apples was the strongest only to be held back by her parents. Meadow looked up to her parents with pleading eyes. Vivian had retrieved her cup and took a small sip leaning against the fermentation tank.

“So...” Vivian said sipping from her cup, “Still want to help?” Marian and Robin looked at each other before nodding. With a smile Vivian finished off her cup and started to direct everyone to work. Everyone gathered around the apple pile and began loading the hopper. With so many paws helping the machine was quickly full and pressing. They worked in silence for a while as the Hoods slowly got use to the work.

“What are you going to do with all of the pomace?” Robin asked hauling a spent filter bag over to the pile.

“This batch I am giving to the Hopps for their compost in exchange fore some of his families help getting the land here cleaned up a little,” Vivian said as she put a new filter bag in place. “We bit off more then we could chew with just the three of use on this land. Especially with Johnathan in his shop and me working out here. Without the help it would have taken us years of slowly clearing it in a spare moment here and there.”

“Ah yes keeping the new growth under control is nearly a full time job in itself,” Marian said dropping apples off into the hopper while the kits worked the hand pump to move the juice to the fermentation tank. “Some days it fells like I am a gardener who happens to find eggs along the way. Thanks to all the chicken manure our land is particularly fertile too.”

“I love eggs but I don't think I could do that for a living,” Vivian said shacking her head at the thought of hunting after nests day after day.

Marian laughed gesturing around her at everything in the barn, “After today I don't think I will ever look at a glass of cider the same again. I couldn't imagine do this for a living. We've pressed our own cider before but nothing like this.” She gently knocked on the fermentation tank they where filling. “How big are these anyway?”

“Four hundred gallons give or take. Enough to fill twenty-five half-barrel kegs or a single cask if I run it though the still once its done fermenting.” Vivian replied turning the press on seeing the three kits had finished with the pump and were now by the by the apple pile loading baskets to haul to the hopper.

“That seems like a lot to make,” Robin said stretching his arms while the machine ran. “Selling it in town? I don't think the local pub even makes anything themselves.”

“Maybe,” Vivian shrugged, “I plan on sending twenty kegs off to my investor in Zootopia who helped me start this up out here. I use to work for him at a brewery and distillery he owned and when he learned we where going to be moving he offered to invest in opening my own. I know he plans on bottling some and putting some of the kegs in a couple of the bars he owns as a special of the day to get the name out there. I'll take some to the pub as a sample to see if they would like to buy a couple of the kegs I am keeping. At least one of these is going to be staying right here. We have quite a bit of room in our kitchen's refrigerators.”

“Any plans on bottling some here?” Robin asked his tail slowly wagging. Vivian had given them all some of the soft cider she had mixed spices into and used them all as test subjects to test the mix. Everyone had been eager to get more from that pitcher at every opportunity they could. “We couldn't store an entire keg ourselves but knowing there was a cold one of these waiting at the end of the day...”

Vivian chuckled, “Trust me I understand. Knowing a cold one is waiting for you once you are done makes the day go by faster.” Vivian tapped her paw against her muzzle in thought. “I am afraid I don't have any bottles right now but I have a few growlers I could fill for you. Consider it a gift in return for the eggs and an extra thanks for the help today.”

“Any time you need some help just let us know,” Marian said with a wink, “Especially if you have something new you want to test out.” With laughter and ideal chatter everyone got back to work. The quicker everything was pressed the sooner Vivian could really get started on brewing.

* * *

Johnathan all but licked his plate after dinner and probably would have if not for the Hoods joining them. He had expected to come home to Vivian, Nick, and Judy still hard at work pressing the mountain of apples before lending what help he could. Instead he had come home to find the pile of apples gone, the press and grinder partially dissembled, hosed down of the worst of the apple juice, and the small parts soaking waiting to be scrubbed clean as well as the fermentation tank sealed shut. He had also followed his nose inside the Den to a wonderful smelling dinner and company.

“A tailor shop huh,” Robin said as everyone was finishing their last few bites of food. “With how many rabbits are here even if only one in a thousand visit it will do well.”

“Very true,” Johnathan answered with pride as he refiled his cup with the soft cider Vivian had brought into the house. “Between the clients I still have in the city and the new ones I am gaining it won't be long before I'll need to hire an assistant or two just to keep up. I couldn't help but notice the tunic you are wearing. It has the look of something that was hand made. I am not sure if I've ever made something like that before.”

Robin looked down and brushed a paw against the tunic. “I have a cousin in Foxburg who makes them for me. Its something easy to slip into when going into town or we are expecting company.” Vivian and Johnathan shared a quick look that Robin and Marian noticed. “Ah I suppose it hasn't come up yet. Well...we are naturalists on our own land...we have planted a few more trees and bushes that give us the extra privacy. Unless the winter is particularly hard once our winter fur comes in it is enough to keep us warm and we can enjoy the lifestyle for the entire year.”

“Oh,” Vivian said with a slight blush creeping along her skin. She glanced over at Meadow and Nick before continuing, “Umm...all of you.” Marian nodded slightly knowing what Vivian was thinking.

Johnathan glanced to the three kits who had been silent for most of the meal. Judy seemed to be keeping closer to Nick while Meadow kept steeling glances at Nick while her tail wagged softly. He caught Marian's and Robin's slight frown of worry as they looked at the kits. “Nick why don't you and Judy show Meadow around. I swear with as much as Judy is over she knows the Den better then I do.”

“Okay Dad,” Nick said taking his plate and the girls plates over to the sink before leading them off into the hallways.

“Not sure how we are going to explain this to Nicky,” Vivian said gathering up the rest of the plates once the kits had disappeared around a corner. Marian stood to help along with Johnathan and Robin who went to the sink to start to wash what was already there.

“We will be having a talk with Meadow when we get home. She is good about staying clothed outside of our property lines but undresses pretty quick once she gets back over the line. If she and Nick start to spend time together on our land I'll make sure she knows to stay clothed as will we.” Marian said trying to reassure Vivian and Johnathan. Meadow didn't have many friends among the prey population and besides Gideon there where no other foxes close to her age in town.

“Thank you. We will try and explain it to Nick tonight. I suppose its a good thing to explain that particular lifestyle early,” Johnathan said handing a washed plate to Robin to dry and set in the rack. “I am glad he isn't yet old enough to have vixens on the mind otherwise I would worry a bit about him being a peeping todd once he found out come winter.”

Robin grimaced slightly while his tail bushed at the thought of someone spying on his daughter. Then again he remembered when vixens first started to overwhelm his thoughts to the point that his parents had all but locked him up on his first winter mating season to stop him from sniffing after every vixen tail he came across. He shared a look of understanding with Johnathan. The first winter mating season todds went though was generally the strongest and the worst. “True. It is hard to control those mating instincts when you haven't been though them yet. I thinks its safe to assume neither of us would want any winter play dates on either of their first years.”

“Yes I think we can all agree on that,” Vivian chimed in to Marian's nodding.

“Well on to other topics,” Marian said leaning against the counter with Vivian as their mates finished washing the dishes. “Are you going to be enrolling Nick in school?”

Vivian glanced in confusion, “Yes we where going to sign him up for the next school year. What little is left this year we can cover at home.”

“I would reconsider that,” Robin said with a scowl.

“Why?” Vivian asked.

“The schools here where built for rabbits. They have a few class rooms in trailers for larger mammals and mixed species classes but they are over crowded and the teachers they assign to those classes are generally not very good.” Marian explained. “Meadow scored higher them most of the rabbit population on one of those state tests and we got called in so the superintendent could spend an hour trying to get us to admit she cheated somehow. We asked the predator families with kits that buy our eggs and apparently there is still fairly strong anti-predator feeling among the staff that has been rubbing off on some of the more impressionable students.”

“We started to home school her the next year. When there are state tests and the end of the year testing she still goes into the school to take them but her every day work books and teaching materials we get from and send back to Zootopia.” Robin added in. “We can get you the contact information we have for them if you would like. The program is quite good. It was set up by one of the educational charities that Big International funds for rural areas and disadvantaged species. Meadow was able to work ahead even.”

Vivian and Johnathan shared a look. They had hoped that Nick would have been able to attend school and make more friends but if the education he got would be substandard. “Hmmm...if you wouldn't mind giving us the contact information we would like to look into it as a back up. We where going to tour the school when they started to enroll for the new year.” Vivian said. She didn't need the information as she already knew who to call but didn't want to seem rude or reveal their connections. Gran-mama had sent along the work books Nick would need to finish to complete the rest of this school year and was one of the mammals that headed the educational charities that Big International funded.

“We will send it over with the first order of eggs since you are not in a rush to enroll him right away,” Robin said finishing drying the last dish and wiping his paws off. “Besides the school there isn't too much else that is worrisome. Might hear some names thrown around by the more anti-pred families but they never do much besides grumble.”

“Yes we had a welcome speech from Jack O'Hare and the Sheriff when we arrived and stopped by to pick up the business licenses. He mentioned those folks kept to themselves for the most part and I doubt they are creative enough to come up with something we haven't hear before.” Johnathan explained leaving out that Jack and the Wildes where both part of the Family.

“Jack O'Hare is defiantly one of the better rabbits around here at keeping the peace as is Sheriff Blackwoole. If we had more like them in this world...” Marian trailed off. Nearly every fox had experienced the hatred directed at their species at least once in their life. Many had scared to prove it and the ones that didn't have physical scars had mental ones instead.

“We know,” Johnathan said quietly and quickly told them about Nick's past. Marian and Robin stood in silence for a moment reflecting on their own personal memories after hearing about Nick's experience. They didn't say how sorry they where or express shock that it happened. They just nodded in understanding.

“Well Meadow seems to have taken a shine to Nick,” Marian said changing the mood and the topic. “I am sure she wouldn't mind spending some time with Nick. They could study together if you ended up homeschooling him.”

“She might have some competition with Judy,” Vivian said with a smile. It seemed like Marian was already trying to play matchmaker with Nick and Meadow. “She and Nick have grown close since they first met.”

A series of expressions crossed Marian's face before settling on disbelief. “That would be an odd pairing. Not just that they would be a pred/prey couple, or that ancestrally foxes ate bunnies just think of the size difference when they m...”

Johnathan cleared his throat loudly interrupting Marian. “Perhaps we can wait until they are much, much older before trying to play matchmaker between the kits. Who knows if they will have an interest in each other other than friendship. Besides **that** is an image I do not want stuck in my head every time I look at the two of them.”

“...and the knot.” Marian had kept talking softly as Johnathan talked with only the last few words being able to be heard. Despite themselves everyone seemed to get the same look of thoughtfulness then a mixed set of reactions to the mental image of a bunny getting knotted.

“We're back,” Nick said coming back into the kitchen. He looked around at the odd looks the adults had on their faces. “Whats going on?”

“Nothing dear,” Vivian said snapping out of her thoughts first with a rapid shack of her head. The others just mumbled a collection of excuses and looked in any direction other than Judy's.

“Well its getting late and we have a bit of a walk to get back to our place,” Robin said leaning down to scoop Meadow up onto his shoulders to her tired giggles. “Thank you for inviting us to spend the day together. We will have to do this again sometime. Remember if you are paying in cider we will be happy to help in the next pressing.”

“Thank you for the help and the ingredients to make a wonderful dinner,” Vivian replied with a smile. “After seeing that apple pile any help I can get to speed things up will be generously compensated in the future. By the next time we are able to do a pressing there should be a decent stock of hard cider waiting for us at the end of the day.”

“Looking forward to to that,” Marian said with a grin as the group walked though the house to a side door.

“Bye Nick! Bye Judy! Lets play together sometime!” Meadow shouted as they left turned around and waving from her fathers back.

“Bye!” Nick shouted back waving. He tail gave a single nervous flick. Judy just waved a few times. She had to concentrate to keep her foot from tapping as Meadow slowly slipped from sight.

“An interesting family,” Vivian said looking down at Judy. Vivian thought she had the look of a jealous girlfriend after her boyfriend had hugged a female friend. “Well Judy its getting late why don't I walk you home while Johnathan spends sometime with Nick.”

“Okay Mrs. Wilde,” Judy said halfheartedly kicking some dirt off the ground with her foot.

“Come on Nicky lets get you ready for bed. We have some father and son things to talk about todd to todd,” Johnathan said guiding Nick back inside by the shoulder.

* * *

Vivian and Judy walked in silence until the Den was out of even a rabbits earshot before Judy let out a sniffle and wiped at her eyes. “Whats the matter Judy dear?” Vivian said coming to a stop and kneeling down to be at eye level with Judy.

“It's nothing...” Judy started to say trying to put on a cheerful face.

“Its not nothing dear. Even when you got clawed I don't remember you crying. Is it about Meadow?” Vivian asked using her paw to wipe away one of Judy's tears.

“Nick is my friend...” Judy mumbled. “She just jumped all over him and kept trying to drag him off with her.”

“Oh Judy,” Vivian hesitated before continuing, “I don't think Meadow has many friends herself. She is home schooled you know. Their family mostly keeps to themselves too and keeps busy with their egg farm.”

“Yeah,” Judy said looking at the grass while her ears drooped. “Mom and Dad said to stay away from their land when ever possible. Mom always said it was because they randomly would be killing their chickens for meat. Dad just said they where foxes.”

“Well they are foxes and they do cull their flocks when they need to so that might be a little much for a kit to see,” Vivian said trying to stall for time as she tip toed around another reason, “They also enjoy their privacy. That privacy lets them be...a little more natural then they could be otherwise.”

“What do you mean Mrs. Wilde? Why cannot they be more natural around others? Meadow was nice enough I suppose she just kept clinging to Nick.”

 _'If that's not the pot calling the kettle black I don't know what is,'_ Vivian though before speaking. “Not everyone views what they do as natural Judy dear...they...prefer to feel the breeze though their fur if you know what I mean. They respect how others feel by wearing clothes when they have to leave their property.”

“Oh...” Judy said her eyes wide and her ears growing red. “But if Nick and I went over there to play would they...”

“No...not unless Nicky and yourself felt comfortable enough to do the same. They told Johnathan and I when they know company is coming that doesn't follow the same naturalist views they stay clothed out of curtsy and keep clothes close by for unexpected visitors. As for her clinging to Nick perhaps she was just a little overly excited about having another fox close to her age she could play with. I imaging your father wasn't the only one to tell their kits to keep away from her and her family.”

“I guess so,” Judy said thinking hard over the last few hours. While Meadow had mostly focused on Nick she never tried to push Judy away and tried to include her in the conversation. She had just asked the same questions of Nick that Judy had, minus the fox specific ones like how soft their tails where, and she had nothing to add to that conversation. With one final scrub of her eyes her expression settled into a more natural look of cheerfulness. “I should try and be her friend too. Everyone needs a friend.”

“That they do Judy dear,” Vivian said standing and brushing off her dress. “That being said can I count of you to help me keep Nicky's head on straight around her when they get a bit older. With as many older siblings as you have you probably understand what I am asking.

Judy made a face between amusement and discomfort. She had overhear plenty of conversations among the older siblings to understand. “Don't worry Mrs. Wilde I will.”

“I am sure you will,” Vivian said holding out her paw for Judy to take. _'And I will need to remember to keep an eye on you and him once you both get a bit older,'_ Vivian thought as they walked on towards the Hopps Warren.

* * *

“Son they don't like to wear clothes when they are alone and on their property,” Johnathan had decided to be blunt after getting Nick to take a shower to get the last of the apple juice in is fur out and get ready for bed. “I didn't ask why...they could be doing it to honor our ancestral heritage, they could just like the way it feels to have the breeze blow through their fur, or one day they just decided to save money on new pants.” Blunt didn't mean he couldn't try to lighten it with humor.

“Oh! That makes sense now,” Nick said with a look like a puzzle piece just fit perfectly in place, “Meadow kept adjusting her dress complaining how it felt on her and how she wished she could just take it off. I though she just didn't like the dress or it was too loose but that didn't feel right.”

Johnathan leaned back from here he sat on the edge of Nicks bed. “Well that's a good instinct you are getting there. I may have to have a talk with your mother about less blueberries in your diet we don't want those **gut** felling to get any bigger.” Johnathan grinned at his joke gently poking Nick's stomach. “Get it? Gut instinct?” Nick just tilted his head at his father waiting out the grinning from the bad dad joke. “Oh you're no fun tonight. What has your tail in a twist?”

“Why was Judy acting so strange around Meadow?” Nick asked drawing his tail close to him and gently running his claws through it working nonexistent tangles out of the fur, “I don't think it because she is a fox otherwise why is she nice to me?”

“Well...” Johnathan said scratching his chin less bluntly this time, “Perhaps she was afraid you would stop spending time with her if you and Meadow became friends. Friendships are generally easier to start within ones own species and between mammals who share the same food requirements.”

“But we are already friends...” Nick said in confusion.

Johnathan looked around and listened carefully before leaning in to whisper to Nick. “Nick I will let you in on a little secret. Just between us todds so don't tell your mother...” Johnathan waiting until Nick nodded his understanding and leaned in closer to hear. “Sometimes when there are two vixens in the same room as you that are interested in you as a...friend, or a doe and vixen in this case, something can happen that doesn't make sense to us todds. Sometimes all we can do is let them sort things out among themselves and hope we don't get caught in the middle and lose them both. Never make promises to either one that you cannot keep.”

“What about the times that they cannot work it out among themselves?” Nick asked.

Johnathan studied his son's face carefully before making a decision. Straightening back up and returning to a normal volume of speaking he answered his son. “Either I or your mother will tell you once you get old enough. Don't be in a rush to grow up Nicky my boy otherwise you will regret it as an adult. Now off to sleep you had a busy day today.”

* * *

* * *

A/N: Another chapter for you all. Yes I named the family Hood back in chapter 2 so did anyone really expect I wouldn't use the names Robin and Marian. A nearby fox family who are naturalist is an idea I have read in other fan-fictions but with Nick seeming so unaffected by the Oasis in the movie I figure him knowing about the lifestyle as he grew up would explain that away. So yeah I am stealing that particular idea and hopefully am able to spin it in my own way.

As some of you may have noticed already I ended up deciding to do side stories for my OCs I mentioned in my last authors note. The OCs stores will be running parallel with the main story for the most part while connecting back onto the main story when they are needed again. It is also giving me a chance to flesh out my little slice of AU without bogging down the main story too much. At the moment there are two side stories; Distilled Dreams Side Stories: A Bandit to Steal a Bunny's Heart featuring Rocky Rodgers and Audrey Thumperson and Distilled Dreams Side Story: The Black Sheep of the Family featuring Rosette Blackwoole. A Bandit to Steal a Bunny's Heart is far less dark then the other two and will stick to being a romance story between the bunny and the 'coon while helping fill in the details about Zootopia. The Black Sheep of the Family going to be exploring the Family side of things so it will be darker.

Not much in the way of questions have popped up and besides officially announcing the side stories I cannot think of anything to add or clarify. Oh yeah I am fairly certain that the various math in this chapter is correct like how many apples are needed and how much of an 8% solution you need to distill down to 53 gallons of a 60% solution. The evaporation rate in the aging process I found reading about Pappy Van Winkle 23 year aged bourbon. I have pressed my own cider before but only a few gallons and I can tell you it definitely takes a lot of apples.

As always thanks for reading and leaving reviews and comments.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry folks. Quite a few little errors seem to have slipped through my self editing sweep on this chapter. Fixing the ones that get pointed out and will try and do a more thorough sweep soon. Maybe check to see if someone I know who has the time to do a few sweeps of their own.

Distilled Dreams

Part One: Fermentation

Chapter Six

-Judy Age 8 & Nick Age 9-

Everything had settled into a routine for the Wilde Clan in the month since the Hood Clan had come to visit. Johnathan would have breakfast with the family before leaving to work in his shop and be back in time for dinner. So far there had been only one day he had to miss dinner so he could finish unloading a fresh shipment of fabric. He had been running though his supply of sturdier cloth far faster then he had expected from making so many sets of rabbit work clothes. More and more normal and work clothing had been sold compared to the more formal clothing he had made in Zootopia. He did not mind the change of pace. Tuesdays and Wednesdays he kept the shop closed so he could spend time with his wife and son as well as giving himself a break from the work.

Vivian on the other paw was nearly always at home working in her barn or around the house. She was busy in the brewery for three days when a tank had finished fermenting and needed to be emptied and cleaned before she could start a fresh batch. She had already ran her first tank though the still and had a cask aging even now on top of the three batches of cider she had been able to make before the end of the early apple harvest. It was not an exact science when a tank would be ready but it was close and she had been able to time them well enough they hadn't finished so close together as to keep her constantly busy without a break. With a few more tanks she might have been able to squeeze a few more cider batches in before the end of the early harvest. Only having two fermentation tanks was the main bottleneck she had been running into with the amount and variation she could produce. Too many more though and she would need more permanent help then asking the Hopps or the Hoods if they could spare anyone for the day.

Nick however had a bit of a problem with his routine. The long school break for the Carrot Days festival had ended and Judy had to return to school. Besides Meadow nearly everyone else around Nick's age was back in school. He was getting a little lonely. With Judy's homework and chores they had not been able to play together as much as they had been over the break. Both of them had been taking the time away from each other hard. While the longer summer break was coming it was still a ways off.

He had his own school work to do with the workbooks to keep him busy but he found without the distraction of other kits he could finish his assignments in a fraction of the time it had taken him before. Vivian and Marion had made an arrangement where he and Meadow had been working on their school work together a couple of times a week. It helped the two of them finish their work faster and gave the two a chance to spend time together under the watchful eyes of the vixens. Meadow would come with Marion when they dropped off the eggs on Thursdays and she would stay at the Wilde's Den for the day where they would work together on their assignments and play. He also joined Meadow and Marion on Monday mornings to finish the egg order drop offs before returning to their Den. He helped look after the chickens and helped with Meadows chores when they had finished their school work for the day before he headed back home. The Hoods had been good on their word of keeping themselves clothed on the days he went over but he could help but feel a little guilty about being the reason they couldn't be as natural as they wanted when he was around.

Nick sighed as he pushed the eggs around his plate instead of eating them. “Whats wrong Nicky?” Vivian asked taking a sip from her coffee while watching him. Her own plate empty was empty save a few crumbs and a streak of egg yolk, “You've hardly touched your breakfast...are you feeling alright?”

“It's nothing...” Nick said quietly taking a small bite before returning to pushing his food around the plate.

Johnathan's ears twitched at the deflated tone his son was using and set his own mug of coffee down. “Now son the first thing you learn as a parent is that 'nothing' is usually something. Is the school work not going well?”

“That's going fine. Meadow and I finished the rest of this weeks work yesterday when she was over,” Nick said.

Vivian nodded having looked over the work book before she set the two of them loose outside to run around. “You and her have been getting a lot done when you work together. Maybe I should talk with Marion to see if we can arrange more time for the two of you to spend together. If you keep working ahead like you have been you'll be done with this year's school work before summer break starts for everyone else.”

Nick shrugged thinking back on the first tine Judy had walked in to find him and Meadow sitting next to each other hunched over their work books after school had resumed. His and Meadow's tails had been slowly wagging as they worked though a particularly hard math problem. Their tails collided wrapping around each other without thought when they had solved it. Both at looked at each other in surprise at the feeling of their tails intertwining. Of course that had been the moment Judy had walked in on her way home from school with her backpack still on her back to see if Nick wanted to play before dinner. She had left rather quickly claiming to have just stopped by to say hi before having to get home. It had taken a few days before Judy stopped by again. She looked relived when he explained he and Meadow only spent two days together working on their school work since they where both in the same program.

“I don't know mom. I feel bad that shes uncomfortable while wearing clothes since I am around,” Nick slowly said. “It just there isn't much for me to do and Jud...errr...everyone I use to play with is in school.”

“Give it a few years and you have a different reason to feel bad about her wearing clothes,” Johnathan murmured under his breath with a chuckling before Vivian's paw lightly smacked him in the back of the head. He cleared his throat and took a sip of coffee before continuing loud enough for Nick to hear, “You're always welcome to join me in the shop Nicky. You always have a steady hand cutting out patterns for me to sew.” Johnathan knew it was a lost cause even before Nick started to shake his head but still offered all the same. It was the one think Nick wouldn't offer to help with unless Johnathan was truly behind. Nick just didn't have the same love for tailoring that Johnathan had. Nick knew the basics and with needle, thread, and cloth could make a passable set of clothes for himself.

“Can I help you today mom?” Nick asked his tail giving a halfhearted wag when he looked up from his breakfast.

“Sorry sweety but I told you the other day I'll be working with the still today. You're a little too young for me to be comfortable with you working around it. Not to mention how the entire barn will smell once it gets going,” Vivian said with a sad smile. Nick had helped her at every opportunity he could over the last few weeks. He had taken to the work like a fish to water and wanted to learn more every day. “Maybe the Hopps need a little helping paw today. Why don't you go over and ask Bonnie if there is anything you can help with? Something to pass the time until Judy and the rest of the young ones get home from school. Its the weekend tomorrow so she will likely have time to play.”

Nicks ears perked up at the thought of being helpful and getting the chance to play with Judy again. She had had a test that she had been studying for and hadn't been over much the last week. “Okay!” Nick cried out starting to push back his chair.

Vivian and Johnathan chuckled at his eagerness but Vivian placed a paw on his shoulder to still him while she stood. “Finish your breakfast first Nicky and I'll get some jerky for you to take with you to snack on.” Vivian knew that Bonnie had said many times that feeding an extra mouth was no trouble and Nick, as well as the rest of them, where always welcome over for a meal but Vivian liked to make sure Nick had some extra protein with him when he went over. It was less trouble for the Hopps if they didn't need to worry about making a special meal for them if they had some meat tucked into their pockets.

* * *

Bonnie looked up from the carefully planted rows of her herb garden by the kitchens when she saw a spot of red fur out of the corner of her eye. A smile spread across her face as she watched Nick hop from stone to stone on the main pathway though the garden. Even without Judy around he mimicked how she liked to walk the path though the gardens. “Nick sweety! Over here!” Bonnie called when he got into earshot and waved her paw giving him permission to come to her and leave the path. Bonnie's herb garden was one of the few places that kits did not play in or swarm her when she was working in it. “Its good to see you! What bring you by? I don't think I've seen you since last weekend. Did Vivian send you over?” she asked pulling him into a hug and nuzzling her chin into his fur as she would do with one of her own kits.

Nick's tail wagged and he took a deep breath of her scent as he returned the hug. “Sort of Mrs. Hopps,” Nick said as the hug ended. “Mom's working with the still today and I don't have anything to do at home.” Nick's ears fell slightly and his tail slowed its wagging. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Bonnie tilted her head and looked at Nick carefully, “You're done with your school work already?”

“Yes Mrs. Hopps,” Nick said nodding.

“Your chores at home? I would hate to learn you are skipping out on them young todd,” Bonnie said in the universal suspicious mother tone of voice tying to catch their kits in a lie.

“They're done Mrs. Hopps,” Nick's ears flicked a bit under Bonnie's gaze but he held her eyes until her gaze softened.

“Alright I believe you Nicky. Now lets see...” Bonnie closed her eyes and rested her head against her paw thinking though all the chores being done. With a frown she opened her eyes, “I cannot think of anything in particular. Stu is with the the older kits in the northeast fields today tilling, the other fields have already had their once over for weeding, and even I am just getting my paws dirty and enjoying the quiet while the kits are in school.” She saw Nick's tail droop. “Maybe Abby need some help in the kitchens. Not too many are here for lunch but they usually start the dinner prep early when school is in.”

“Okay! I'll check Mrs. Hopps,” Nick said his tail giving a few wags as he walked away. “Thanks!” He called back over his shoulder taking the same route back to the main path he had taken to get to her. Bonnie smiled as she watched him go before returning to pinching off a damaged leaf on one plant and checking for bugs on others.

* * *

Abby looked down at the red fox standing in her kitchen. Ears pinned back...check, emerald eyes open wide...check, a very slight whine coming from him while his lips quivered...check, and him looking up at her with his shoulders hunched slightly...check. Abby sighed and shook her head regretting showing her weakness one time when Nick and Judy had come by for a snack while she had been making brownies. The two had wanted to lick the beaters and that was her first time up against Nick's puppy dog eyes. Nick had found early on how well his puppy dog eyes worked on the head chef and he wasn't above using that to his advantage. “Oh stop that Nicky,” Abby said taking a cookie from a cooling tray and handing it to the kit. “And don't tell anyone or we will have a kerfuffle in the kitchen when the young ones get home.” Instantly Nick stopped the begging and bit into the fresh warm cookie while his tail wagged excitedly. “So besides pilfering my cookies what brings you by Nicky?”

With one last quick bite and a lick of his paw the last crumbs of the cookie disappeared. Nick glanced at the small tower of cookies on the counter but decided not to press his luck. “I'm bored. Judy's in school along with everyone else I can play with and I don't have anything to do at home and was wondering if you needed any help,” Nick said quietly scuffing is paw against the floor.

Abby blinked and tilted her head to the side looking down at Nick. She felt bad for the lonely kit. Growing up she had had her litter and then more and more younger siblings. Not to mention the friends she had made with those in school. A sadness had come over Judy when she had told Abby that Nick wasn't going to be joining her in school for the last of this year and possible staying home schooled after that. “Since you are here I am guessing your folks don't need any help...”

“Dad's in the shop and Mom is working the still and doesn't want me around it,” Nick answered the unasked question.

Abby sighed again. “I am sorry Nicky but we really don't need an extra set of paws today.” Abby's heart broke seeing Nick deflate with nothing useful to do. “Although my sister Beth was complaining over breakfast about how the library was so out of order since school stared back up and she was going to be there all day trying to fix it. She would like an extra paw or two of help I bet.”

Nick's ears perked up back up to where they had been when he had entered the kitchen but his tail wasn't wagging as it had been. “Okay...I'll go check with her,” Nick said before disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

Beth watched the red fox out of the corner of her eye as he sorted though the stack of book she had brought him when she came to drop off more books and take the ones he had sorted to their proper shelf. He would pick up a book from the stack and glance at the little tag on the spine before setting it on one of several books carts behind him. Beth had been skeptical of the todd that Judy had all but dragged along with her. When Stu had been passing out anti-fox products Beth had quietly slipped the fox-away spray into a pocket but had refused to take anything else. The spray could be used on more then just foxes she had thought at the time. Now though she was grateful for the help and regretted that little can of spray still in her pocket she had absently reached for when he had entered the library looking to help.

“So Nicholas...” Beth said sitting down to take a quick break. “Why are you not in school with everyone else?”

Nick kept sorting having the energy to keep going. “Mom and Dad didn't know about the school before we got here so they signed me up for a home school program to finish out this year.”

“Hmmm,” Beth hummed narrowing her gray eyes at the todd not really trusting how well a home school program worked. “What is twenty-four point five times seventy-two and one-forth?”

Nick stopped sorting the books as his eyes unfocused for a minute while his mouth moves silently. “One thousand seven hundred-seventy and one eighth or point one two five,” Nick replied confidently as his eyes came back into focus.

Beth blinked in surprise not having expected to get the right answer or that Nick would be able to do that in his head. “Impressive. When was the Mammal Peace Accords signed?”

Nick cocked his head to the side. “The first Accord was signed in 1592 but that was only between several local wolf tribes and the Great Bahtain sheep settlers. More and more species and governments added their signatures to the Accords over the next three hundred years. Some signed willingly while other where compelled to do so though force.”

Beth's mouth dropped open in shock at Nick's answer. She had just expected the generic answer of 1592 not the more complete answer she had gotten. “How did you know that?”

Nick shrugged and went back to sorting books. “Dad likes history and he use to me at night to help me fall asleep.”

“Your dad would read you history books at night to help you fall asleep?” Beth said with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” Nick said struggling with a particularly thick book. “Didn't always help me sleep though. He would start something interesting and not always finish before it got too late. After he found me asleep with the book he was reading from open and a ways ahead of where he had left off he let me read on my own before bed.” Nick glanced over his shoulder at the shelves of books and his tail wagged at seeing them all before it stopped and drooped, “We use to go to the Zootopia Central Library every couple of weeks to get new books.”

Beth rubber her chin with a paw thinking. “Well there are plenty of books here and you are doing a fair job handling them. If you promise to treat them well I suppose I could let you check them out like the other kits do. Having your help from time to time to straighten things out would be nice too...” She did not get much farther before a streak of red ran into her and arms tightened in a hug.

“Thank you!” Nick said as he hugged her.

Beth smiled and patted his head before untangling herself from Nick's arms. “Alright. Alright enough of that. Lets finish sorting these out. If you see something interesting you would like set it to the side and I'll check to see if anyone else already had their name down for it first.”

Beth and he working together had finished sorting the books waiting to be returned to the shelf in a few hours and he had found a history book about the Roaran Empire and their legions. Nick was curled in one of the overstuffed chairs in the library with the book propped up on his tail when the house started to shake lightly. “Sounds like the kits are back from school,” Beth said closing the book with a muscled shirtless rabbit buck standing in a heroic pose on the cover she had been reading from but holding the place with her thumb. “The hallways will be packed while the kits drop off their backpacks. We might as well wait here until they settle.” Beth opened the book and became lost in it again.

“I cannot believe Mrs. Thomson wants us to do a five page report on middle age Bahtain,” a voice complained, “Hey Beth! Did we get any new history books in for the middle ages!”

Beth looked up at the high school aged gray buck when he came into view around a shelf. “Nothing new in the last year but what we have is in the nine-forties Francis.”

“Blah! Eric did a report on it last year and what we have wasn't good enough for more then a C,” Francis waved his arms in annoyance.

“What we have is fine,” Beth said crossly, “Eric was always leaving his reports to the last minute and just copied something that was close enough out of the books.” It was her library to manage and she knew most every book in it. She did not like it when her sibling called it not enough.

“We need new books!” Francis countered.

Beth snapped her book shut and put it face down on the table while standing. “If we didn't have to keep replacing school books all the time we would have more money to expand! Remind me who left their chemistry book out in the rain for a second time this year!” Francis' ears dropped and he back petaled away from his angry older sister. “If you don't care for the selection we have then donate to it yourself like your brothers and sisters do. The J litter's birthday is next month so buy a few books for them! They will be nine so what will be good for them might be a little advanced for **your** reading level!” Francis ran away and Beth calmly returned to pick up her book. She glanced over at Nick who was frowning. “Sorry Nicholas that you had to see that. I cannot stand the younger kits complaining about the books.”

“Judy's birthday is next month? She didn't tell me...” Nick tailed off his ears drooping.

“Oh Nicholas,” Beth said slipping a bookmark in her book and walking over to Nick. She sat on the arm of the chair and placed a paw on his shoulder. “I am sure she didn't mean to not tell you but didn't think it was a big deal. Its just rabbit birthdays are...different then most mammals. I was shocked the first time I got invited to a birthday party when I was a kit. The ewe got so many gifts just to herself I found it mind boggling. Sure we celebrate Mom's and Dad's birthday individually but each litter has a communal party and communal gifts. Toys, books, and the other gifts get added to the playroom, this library, or where they are needed after the litter has some time to enjoy them among themselves. Any gift they get is in the end a gift for the entire Warren.”

“Judy has never gotten a gift just for her?” Nick asked rubbing his arm across his eyes.

“A few little things perhaps from her non-rabbit friends from around town if they knew it was her birthday. Something like a stuffed animal or doll,” Beth said rubbing her paw on Nick's back. “I remember there was a little grumbling about a large stuffed carrot someone had won her never leaving her room but that was just a bit of jealousy I believe.” Nick chuckled remembering the carrot he had won her at the Carrot Days festival. Beth twitched her ears hearing soft foot falls in the hallway.

“Beth? Are you here? I finished those detective stories and was hoping some more are back in,” Judy said walking into the library carrying a few books against her chest. She stopped when she saw Beth and Nick. “NICK!” In a rush Judy had hopped across the room and up on the chair to pull Nick into a hug crushing the books she had been carrying between them. “I didn't think I would be able to see you until tomorrow!”

“Judith the books!” Beth said snatching them from between the two when Judy relaxed the hug.

“Sorry Beth,” Judy and Nick said together. Their eyes quickly met and they shared a quick laugh. “Jinx!” They said together only to laugh harder.

Beth looked over the books quickly and was satisfied there wasn't any damage done. “Well why don't I get these put away and I'll see if there is something you haven't read yet in.” Beth looked up to see that Nick had curled himself around Judy with his tail acting as a lap blanket for Judy. A smile tugged at her lips as she watched the two kits talk about what they had been up to in the week apart. “That looks cozy all cuddled up together like that. I'll bring any books over that I find and leave you alone. It sounds like you have a lot to catch up on.”

* * *

Nick walked slowly back home with a spare book bag filled to the brim. Beth had picked out several books for him when she had left him and Judy to talk. The history book he had been reading was the heaviest along with a natural science book the formed the bulk of the bags weight and would help supplement his homeschooling workbook. A few smaller fiction books rounded out the bag for reading for fun. Beth had even slipped in a detective story that Judy had finished when Nick had quietly asked about what books Judy liked.

Vivian stood several paces from the open door breathing deeply from the night air while a full face respirator hung from her neck. The harsh slightly sweet scent of strong alcohol drifted from the wide open doors. When he got close enough to scent the air he sneezed. Vivian's ears twitched in his direction. “Nicky? Is that you?”

“Yes Mom. I am back from the Hopps,” Nick said moving to give his mother a hug.

Vivian took a step back and held up her paw. “Sorry sweety but that will have to wait until after a shower or two. I forgot to open one of the vents and the vapors where a little thick in the end.” Nick took a step back his ears drooping a bit but he understood. Before he started helping his mother she had gone over safety. With how sensitive his nose was even the alcohol vapor that lingered on Vivian's fur and clothes would send him into sneezing fits. “Why don't you head inside the Den sweety. Your Dad should have something ready if you're hungry. I just need to take a quick shower and then I'll be in too.”

“Okay mom,” Nick said heading into the side entrance and the kitchen.

Johnathan looked up from the table when the door opened. “Nicky my boy! You're home late. I was going to head over and check on you if you where much later.” Walking over he scooped his son into a tight hug before taking the book bag from him. “Ooof! Did they send you home with some bricks?”

“Books!” Nick said excitedly, “Mrs. Hopps didn't have anything for me to do but I ended up helping in their library. Beth let me check some books out as a thank you for helping.”

Johnathan took the books out and flipped through the history book taking a few minutes to read an interesting page. “Roaran Empire huh. I was always more partial to the mummies and pyramids of Camgypt but the Roaran Empire was fascinating in its own way. Ah good a chapter on their aqueducts and other great building projects. Truly fascinating how many of their structures have held up to more then a thousand years of time.” Johnathan looked up and noticed Nick had lost some of his excitement.

“Oh my that is a lot of books,” Vivian said walking into the room wrapped in a robe and rubbing a towel over her wet fur, “From the Hopps?” Nick nodded quickly explaining how he came to help in the library. “Well that will save us a trip or two to the town library. Anything else interesting happen while you where over there?”

“Judy and I read together for a while before dinner,” Nick said leaving out how they had stayed cuddled together the entire time, “It's Judy's birthday next month.”

“Oh how exciting! Did she invite you to the party? When is it and do you know what she would like as a gift?” Vivian asked before noticing Nick's tail droop to the floor.

“No...they do a party for the entire litter with just the family,” Nick answered, “The gifts they get end up being shared with the whole family after a while.”

“Makes sense I suppose,” Johnathan said rubbing his paw across his muzzle in thought, “So many kits all having the same birthday that would be the easiest way to keep anyone from feeling left out.”

“I am sure Judy would like a gift from you Nicky even if there isn't a party,” Vivian said ruffling the fur between Nick's ears. “So...any ideas or should I ask Bonnie?”

Nick looked over the books and frowned in thought. She had liked the stuffed carrot he had won for her after the play...the play! “She likes detective books...and she wants to be a cop when she is older...is...is there a book that would teach her how to be a cop?” Nick asked looking up and between his parents.

“Hmmm...A police manual perhaps,” Johnathan thought aloud, “Or some of the materiel they would get at the police academy.”

Vivian tilted her head looking at her mate, “Not something we can get around here though and besides the police station itself I wouldn't know where to go for something like that...”

“Perhaps Sheriff Blackwoole would have an idea where we could get something like that,” Johnathan said. “Don't worry Nicky we will make sure you have something to give Judy.”

* * *

Vivian woke with a start trying to figure out what had woke her. The second ring of the phone answered that question. Dragging herself out of bed she glanced at the clock to find it was mid-morning. Johnathan must have let her sleep in. She had spent the entire day before with the still and had been exhausted when she finally made it to bed. “Hello? Vivian Wilde speaking,” Vivian said tiredly managing to get to the phone by the fourth ring.

“Mrs. Wilde this is Rosette Blackwoole. We met a few months ago at Big Manor after the incident with Nicholas. I am sorry it sounds like my call woke you up.”

“Ms. Blackwoole...” Vivian repeated rubbing her eyes trying to drive the sleep from her mind, “Ah yes I remember you Ms. Blackwoole. No need to apologize I should have been up anyway. Just a late night working the still. How have you been?”

“Well enough Mrs. Wilde thank you. How have you and your family been settling in?”

Vivian stretched and yawned before answering. “We have been doing well. There has been a few hiccups along the way but that has largely smoothed over. Our neighbors have certainly made for a few interesting times. Johnathan's shop is doing brisk business and the distributor has been calling every few days to see if I have a shipment ready. Nicky has made a few friends too. A rabbit doe next door and a young vixen nearby have taken a shine to him.” A smile spread across Vivian's face at some of her memories of Nick, Meadow, and Judy together.

“Yes my father said he was lucky to slip away from work when a shipment came in so he could get some of the cider you made. It has been quite popular I am told. I am glad to hear Nicholas has been doing well. I admit I have been worried about him. What happened to him can change mammals.”

“That it can Ms. Blackwoole,” Vivian agreed. “Johnathan and I have noticed he has for the most part gone back to how he was before...though there are moments you can tell that he has lost some of his kit-hood innocence at how he sees the world.”

“I am sorry to hear that...that is however a part of why I am calling today. As you know Mr. Big withdrew his support of the Ranger Scout Program bit there have been...developments in the investigation into the incident that may involve Nicholas and your family.”

“Such as?” Vivian asked curiously. She had expected that everything would just be swept under the rug given enough time.

“The investigation that was conducted by the Ranger Scouts and confirmed by Mr. Big's own investigators have shown that what happened to Nicholas was not an isolated incident. Mr. Big was understandably irritated that he had indirectly had a hand in it with his financial support. The head of the Ranger Scout Program was found dead apparently by his own hoof with copies of reports that he had a hoof in covering up. The police ruled it a guilt driven suicide.”

Vivian froze and a slight shutter ran though her spine. She knew Mr. Big wouldn't have ordered an 'accident' without compelling evidence. “We had not heard. How dose this involve Nicky?”

“My firm is starting a lawsuit against the Ranger Scouts with Mr. Big's blessing. He insisted, and I agree, that as the ones who brought this matter to his attention I offer you the first chance to join.”

“I don't know if that type of attention would be good for us,” Vivian said worriedly biting her lip.

“It would be completely anonymous. The only record of your family being involved with this lawsuit will be in my firms records for when we disperse the settlement. Before you decide one way or the other perhaps we could meet in person...I can come out to Bunnyburrow so as not in inconvenience you.”

Vivian wrapped the phone cord around her paw and unwrapped it thinking. “Alright. When would be able to make the trip? Johnathan keeps the shop closed on Tuesdays and Wednesdays.”

“Would this Tuesday be too soon?”

“That will work fine. Better to get this over with sooner rather then later. We have plenty of guest rooms if you would care to stay with us I know its a long drive back and forth.” Vivian said with a sigh.

“I don't want to impose...”

“Nonsense,” Vivian interrupted, “Hosting you is the least we can do after everything you've done for us. Will you be taking the train? We can pick you up if you are.”

“No I'll be driving in but thank you for the offer. I should be there in the early afternoon. Is there anything you where expecting from or needed from Zootopia? Since I am making the trip anyway...”

“I think we are fin..” Vivian stopped mid-thought, “Actually there was something Johnathan and I where going to be looking for. Judy, the rabbit doe Nicky has become friends with, wants to be a police officer in Zootopia when she gets older. Her birthday is coming up and Nicky wanted to get her something to help her with that dream. A training manual or what she would eventually need to know to get though the academy.”

Silence came over the phone line before Rosette responded. “I have a few copies of the police procedure manual and some spare law books though they may be a little advanced for a kit. I should be able to get some of the training material and physical requirements of the academy. I've never heard of a small mammal making it though the academy though...”

“She is motivated enough to be borderline obsessed with it,” Vivian said with a smile, “Perhaps with this edge she will be the first.”

“I'll be happy to help and I'll bring them with me. If there is nothing else I should let you go so you can enjoy your day.”

Vivian said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. “One problem solved and another on the horizon,” she said to herself standing up and headed to the shower. She would have to let Johnathan know they needn't bother the Sheriff.

* * *

Tuesday had come sooner then Vivian and Johnathan expected as they watched the small black car pull into their driveway with Nick between them. Nick tilted his head in confusion when the black wooled ewe stepped out of the car with a small suitcase. She look familiar. “Ms. Blackwoole! We are glad to see you again,” Vivian said moving forward to shake Rosette's hoof. “How was the drive in?”

“Longer then I remember it being and please call me Rosette,” Rosette said returning the hand shake. Once she got her hoof back she rubbed the small of her back trying to work some feeling back into it.

“Please allow me to help you with your bag,” Johnathan offered taking the suitcase from Rosette, “Would you like a chance to unpack and relax for a bit after that drive or perhaps something to eat?”

Rosette shifted from hoof to hoof for a moment in slight embarrassment. It had been a long drive and she hadn't stopped anywhere since leaving Zootopia. “A moment or two to freshen up in the restroom first if you don't mind but something to eat would be wonderful after if it isn't any trouble.”

“It's no trouble at all. We had a late breakfast and where waiting to have lunch until you got here. Nicky, can you show Rosette to the guest restroom and then to her room?” Vivian gave Nick a light push. “Johnathan will take your bag there for you.”

“Okay mom,” Nick said. He held out his paw and a bemused Rosette took it, “This way Ms. Blackwoole.”

“My goodness. What a little gentle-mammal you are,” Rosette giggled and followed Nick, “I trust I am in good paws my young todd.” Nick stood up a little straighter at the praise and lead them quickly though the Den.

Rosette washed and dried her paws in relief. She should have stopped somewhere in town or along the way but traffic getting out of Zootopia had nearly made her late. Opening the door she found Nick waiting a little ways down the hallway. His ears perked up when he saw her. “Your room is just over here Ms. Blackwoole,” he said gesturing to an open door a few doors down the hallway.

“Thank you Nicholas,” Rosette said ruffling the fur on his head as she passed. “This Den certainly is big. Lots of room for a todd to run around in.” She could hear the soft footfalls follow her down the hall but stop at the door way into her room. She glanced over her shoulder, “A gentle-mammal again. Waiting to be invited into a ewe's room. Come in. I have something for you in my bag and I'll need your help finding my way around until their is time for a tour.” Rosette opened her suitcase and pushed her neatly founded clothes around. “Oh and there is a cooler in my trunk I will need a hoof with.”

“Ms. Blackwoole?” Nick asked padding closer and leading against the bed. “Is Blackwoole a common last name? You look a lot like Sharla and Sheriff Blackwoole with your wool color and you all have the same muzzle shape.”

Pausing in her unpacking she turned to look at Nick with a smile. “My, my, aren't you an observant young todd. No, Blackwoole isn't a particularly common name and the family resemblance runs strong in our family. Dwayne is my Uncle and Sharla is my cousin. I was planning on visiting them before returning to Zootopia since I am here.”

“Sharla's nice. We've played together a few times when she came over to Judy's.” Nick said.

“I am glad the two of you have been getting along,” Rosette continued to move clothes until she got to what she was looking for. Three thick hard back books and several smaller paperbacks. She set them down in front of Nick so he could see the title on the spines. “Speaking of Judy I understand you where looking for a birthday gift for your doe-friend your parents asked me to bring these with me.” She watched the confused look in nick's eyes change to excitement as he read over the tittles. Zootopia Common and Criminal Law, Zootopia Police Policy and Procedure, and Criminology 101 where the three large books and the small ones where simplified primers into law and guidebooks normally handed out at the police academy that covered training and physical fitness requirements. “The hard backed ones may be a little advanced for her now but with the primers, time, and dedication they will give her an edge in getting through the academy.”

Nick looked between the books and Rosette before launching himself at her and wrapping his arms around her in a crushing hug. “Thank you!”

Rosette returned the hug though with a little less force before extracting herself and straightening out the wrinkles in her clothes. “You should thank your parents. I just brought along what they asked for.” Her stomach growled loudly. “How about we head up for lunch and we can stop at my car on the way.”

“Okay Ms. Blackwoole,” Nick said leaving the books safely in Rosette's room for the moment. He wanted a chance to look though them and didn't want Judy to see them before her birthday. Nick lead on through the twisting hallways up to the main floor where they ducked though a side door.

Between the two of them they where able to bring in the cooler into the kitchen where Vivian and Johnathan waited with lunch quietly talking among themselves. “Oh I should have asked if you had anything else you wanted to bring in,” Vivian said tilting her head in curiosity looking at the cooler.

“I was in a rush to freshen up and forgot about it,” Rosette said opening the cooler and handing a package to Nick with a smile. “Would you be so kind as to bring this to your mother for me?”

Nick nodded as his nose twitched at the new scent. Vivian took the package and unwrapped it finding a filet of dark red meat. “Is this...Is this ostrich?”

“It is and enough for a few meals,” Rosette said taking out a few more similarly wrapped packages from the cooler before pulling out three large eggs. “This is a gift to the Wilde Clan's winter stores for your hospitality in letting me share in your Den's safety.”

Vivian's eyes widened in surprise. Ostrich eggs where as rare to find on the Wilde table as ostrich meat was. It was normally just once a year they splurged on such an expensive meal. “We accept though the comforts of our Den is hardly worth such a generous gift.” Vivian said carefully taking one of the eggs from Rosette while Johnathan took the other two to the fridge while Nick's wide eyes followed them. “You know fox customs?” Vivian asked as Rosette followed them to the fridge with the packages of meat.

“I had a very good friend growing up who taught me,” Rosette said with a sad smile, “An arctic todd but he said that most fox species shared similar customs.”

Vivian's ears twitched at the tone the ewe had used, “I take it he is no longer...”

“He passed shortly after graduation from high school,” Rosette said curtly shaking her head to clear the memories, “I am sorry those are not pleasant memories. His passing was sudden and violent.”

Vivian placed her paw on Rosette's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “May he live on in the hearts of those that cared for him and may his spirit know peace and plenty.”

“Thank you,” Rosette whispered and carefully dabbed the tear away from her eye. Vivian's only reply was another gentle squeeze of the shoulder before leaving Rosette alone for a moment to collect herself.

Lunch had passed quickly. Rosette had dug into the pasture salad that the Wilde's had made for her. Johnathan had grinned at the sheepish look on Rosette's face when she had finished long before the others and took her plate to add seconds to it. She finished her second helping when the other finished their meal. “That was delicious. Thank you,” Rosette said rubbing her very full stomach and took a sip of ice tea.

“You are very welcome,” Johnathan said gathering up the plates with Nick's help. A quick wash later the todd's rejoined the table. “So I suppose we should get the business of your visit out of the way. Nicky why don't you go over to the Hopps? One of Stu's sons was in the shop yesterday saying they where going to doing some thinning in the carrot field.”

Rosette set her glass down and waited for Nick to disappear our the door before explaining everything. She left nothing out. Not the findings of the investigation, not her plans to purge the Ranger program, not Mr. Big's support of her plan, and not the rumors of a few purges in the Family related to it. “So that's everything. When you brought what happen to Nicholas to Mr. Big's attention you inadvertently started a chain reaction.”

Vivian and Johnathan looked a little pale. They had not expected this. They only wanted to look after their kit and make sure he was safe. “If we say we do not want to be a part of this lawsuit what will happen?” Johnathan asked.

“Your involvement in it would simply end. There are enough other cases that with or without your involvement the Ranger Scout program will end.” Rosette said stirring the ice in her cup. “I am only here to make you the offer not to dictate what you decide to do.”

“If we say yes?” Vivian asked.

“We sign a few papers that will allow me to use the medical report Dr. Whitebeard made as evidence in the lawsuit as well as the police report and statement. All will have the names redacted as I said before. When the Ranger Scout program tries to settle out of courts I will bring their offer to you and you can decide to take it, wait for another offer, or wait until it reaches the courts.” Rosette said still stirring the ice in her cup before taking a sip. “I have talked with my counterparts at the Lemming Brothers Bank. We can transfer the settlement money into a series of trusts and then to anywhere you would like while preserving the anonymity. The proper reports will be filed for taxes but no one will know where the money came from or where it goes other than you.”

Rosette took a deep breath before continuing hating herself a little for using this argument. “The settlement would likely be substantial. Once the media catches wind of it it wont take long for the first settlements offers to come in and public outrage will force the courts to act quickly. Vivian... Johnathan... I helped you set up your bushiness accounts. I know you have been diverting a share of your profits into an account for Nicholas. This boost in funds along with the investments that Lemming Brothers Bank handles for his account would leave him with a significant amount when he is able to access it.”

A low growl echoed around the kitchen. Vivian's ears where flat against her head as he stared into Rosettes eyes. Rosette gulped but kept her eyes locked on Vivian's. “What do you get out of this lawsuit?” Vivian snapped out her protective maternal instincts taking over.

“As most will see it fame and fortune,” Rosette relied, “I am however donating my personal fee into the victims fund. With the exception of enough to pay for the salaries of those involved with the lawsuit my firm is also going to donate into the victims fund. I do not care for the fame or the prestige beyond that it will give the the reputation that I am trying to help the species that cannot turn to anyone for help. What happened to Nicholas and the other kits is not right. It took the backing of my firm to get Nicholas' police report filed instead of tossed into the trash. How many others are out there that don't have the Family to turn to when they need help? Those who feel they cannot trust anyone? That is what I am getting out of this Mrs. Wilde. A better chance to help those who feel there is no one they can turn to!” By the end Rosette was standing and had walked around the table to be right next to Vivian staring eye to eye.

Slowly the growl died off and Vivian nodded once satisfied with the answer she had gotten. “Alright we will do it. Where do we sign?”

* * *

-Judy Age 9 & Nick Age 9-

Vivian watched Nick drum his claws against the table as his tail twitched erratically as she pulled a cloth off of a small dark chocolate cake she had baked earlier in the day. “Can you help me with the frosting Nicky?” Vivian asked pulling the frosting out of the fridge. “It will help pass the time until Judy comes over for the sleep over.” Convening Bonnie and Stu to let Judy spend the weekend after her birthday at the Den hadn't taken much effort on Vivian's part once Nick had extended the invitation. Bonnie had already agreed saying if that was how Judy wanted to spend her chore free birthday weekend she could. The extra growler that Vivian had slipped Stu had convinced him it would be a good idea to agree with his mate and let Judy go.

“Okay mom,” Nick said as Vivian brought the cake and frosting to the table. He carefully smeared the frosting thickly on the cake. Nick had asked Abby one day when Judy was in school what type of cake Judy liked and had been surprised when it wasn't carrot cake. Abby had laughed at him and said while Judy enjoyed carrot cake as much as any rabbit woe would befall any rabbit that got between her and a dark chocolate cake with coconut frosting. She had promised not to ruin the surprise and gave Nick a copy of the recipe. It had been a long month for Nick waiting for Judy's birthday. The books that Rosette Blackwoole had brought where wrapped and neatly stacked on the table. He had managed to keep them hidden by tucking them in one of the cask aging rooms deep in the Den.

“Hey Nick! I'm here!” Judy cried out coming into the kitchen with her backpack stuffed full of clothes. “Thank for inviting me over! This will be more fun then...” Judy's nose twitched when she saw the cake sitting on the table. It twitched more when she noticed the small pile of gifts. “What's all of this?” She asked slowly walking up to the table looking between Nick and Vivian. Vivian smiled warmly and Nick rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ummm...I thought since you don't get your own party...that we could...maybe...celebrate it here...” Nick fumbled his ears going bright red. “I asked Abby about the cake...mom made it...mom and dad helped get a little gift...”

“I think what my son is trying to say,” Vivian said taking pity on Nicks attempt to explain, “Is surprise! Happy Birthday Judy dear.” Vivian bent down and pulled Judy into a hug and whispered, “This was all Nick's idea. He wanted to make your birthday special for being such a good friend to him.”

“Yeah...Happy Birthday Judy,” Nick said walking over.

A gray blur tackled him as soon as Vivian let go of Judy. His arms where pinned to his sides and his tail was uncomfortable pinned between himself and the ground. “Oh Nick thank you! I've always wanted my own party after going to Sharla's last year! It's selfish to want that but I did! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“Judy dear,” Vivian said wiping a tear from her eye from seeing Judy's response to Nick's surprise, “You should probably let him go. I am not sure if he can breath with you giving him that hug.”

“Tail!” Nick gasped letting out a yip.

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” Judy said dragging her paw across her eyes before helping Nick back on his feet. “Are you okay?”

Nick ran his claws though his tail returning the ruffled fur to its normal silky smooth look. “I'm okay. I just wasn't expecting that.”

“You yipped,” Judy said her ears hanging down slightly in embarrassment for nearly crushing Nick in a hug. “I guess that was me tugging your tail.”

Vivian burst out laughing. Nick and Judy looked over is slight concern when she had to sit down and hold her sides. “It sounds like I missed a good joke,” Johnathan said walking into the kitchen having closed the shop early so he could be here for the party. He looked between his mate and Judy before continuing, “Happy Birthday Judy. My love...what was so funny?”

“Nicky yipped!” Vivian managed to say between laughter. “She tugged on his tail when she tackled him in a hug!”

Johnathan stood dumbfounded for a moment before falling into his own chair laughing. Wiping a tear from the laughter away he looked at the kits, “Remind me to let you in on the joke when you are older.” He glanced over at the uncut cake and still wrapped gifts. “So...dinner first or cake and gifts first?” Johnathan asked Judy.

Judy looked up in confusion as Vivian finally managed to stop laughing. “Huh?”

“You're the birthday-doe dear,” Vivian said, “You decide."

“Ummm...” Judy glanced between all the foxes in the room and the cake on the table. “Dinner before desert?”

“Is that a question?” Johnathan asked smiling at Judy.

“No?” Judy replied confused.

“It sounded like a question to me,” Vivian said putting nine candles in the cake and lighting them.

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Judy. Happy birthday to you!” the three foxes sang as Judy cried. “Make a wish and blow out the candles dear,” Vivian said resting her paw on Judy's shoulder. Judy closed her eyes and thought. Taking a deep breath she blew out all the candles in one go.

“What did you wish for?” Nick asked, “You got all of the candles so it will come true.”

Judy smiled, “Cannot say or it wont come true.”

“She has you there Nicky,” Johnathan chuckled taking a knife to the cake and dividing it up. He gave Judy a bigger piece with a wink while Vivian brought some ice cream from the freezer and added it to all the plates.

“Well dig in,” Vivian said waiting for Judy to take the first bite, “Once we are finished with desert I have a stew that I've been working on. Vegetable for you Judy and with the last of the ostrich meat Ms. Blackwoole gave us for us foxes. It's a special day after all and we should celebrate with something little extra special. Bonnie was kind enough to let me raid her herb garden for this meal.”

Judy ate her piece of cake slowly. It was rare that the kitchens at home would make a dark chocolate cake and she savored every bite. The vegetable stew and fresh bread Vivian gave her was just as good as anything that came out of Abby's kitchens, By the way the foxes quickly ate their own bowls of stew with meat they must have enjoyed it as well. Once everyone had had enough food Nick had slid the gifts over to Judy. With every one she opened the desire to hug Nick increased.

“Ms. Blackwoole said to start with the soft backs,” Nick said as Judy ran her paws over the book about academy physical requirements. “The hard backs will be easier after you've read them.”

Judy was at a loss for words. With her family she had unwrapped several dolls, books she had no interest in, and a carrot shaped toy that Bonnie had quickly snatched away before she could get a good look at. Here there where books she wanted. Gathered by mammals who wanted her to have something she wanted not something that was good for the entire Warren. Judy hugged Nick and the others careful not to grip too tight and cried. She whispered thank you into his ears before pulling away. It was the first time some one had supported her dream and helped in achieving it. The first time she had been just Judy and not just one of the J litter.

“Isn't that cute,” Vivian said to Johnathan after finding Nick and Judy cuddled up together on the couch sleeping several hours later. The primer into law was propped up on Nick's tail but both kits where fast asleep.

Johnathan tucked the blanket over then despite the fact that Judy was cuddling with nick's tail and was covered by it. “They certainly are comfortable together.” Johnathan looked over the sleeping duo. “Do you think they will try for something more then friend in a few years?”

Vivian was silent for several moments before responding, “I don't know. Meadow has shown she is interested but they are so young still.”

“We will just have to wait to see how everything works out,” Johnathan said pulling Vivian away from the sleeping pair. He nuzzled into her neck spreading his scent over her. “It years away in any case, Lets leave then to sleep.”

* * *

* * *

A/N: Well here it is. I suffered major brain lock on this one and still am not entirely happy with it. I am going to be changing my original plans a bit and do a more substantial time skip in the next chapter to bring them to being teenagers. They will be a bit easier to write once they are no longer so young and I won't need to tip toe around so much.

As always thanks for reading and any comments and reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Distilled Dreams

Part One: Fermentation

Chapter Seven

-Judy Age 15 & Nick Age 15-

The light was dim and flickering with the few candles silently burning away as soft gray paws pressed down on Nick's chest. He could feel her slight weight settled on his lap. Slowly she lowered herself until every inch of him was enveloped in her warm, wet center. He ran his paws though the fur on her hips marveling at its softness. The soft fur parted as his blunted claws traced the contours of her hard muscles under smooth skin. With a soft moan from her and a rumbling purr from him she began to move. It was a slow, steady pace she set. It was not the frantic rutting of heat or mating season but the slow gentle love making of two mammals wanting nothing more then to spend as much time together joined together as they could.

Nick let his paws wonder as the slow pace they had been enjoying started to speed up as their combined scents filled the room. Sweat and arousal filled the air and the two breathed deeply from the intoxicating mix. Carefully he bent at the waist and ran his paws over the small of her back. One paw wandering up so he could pull her towards his chest and the other wondered down to run his blunted claws though the fur around her tail. He actions drew out a long low moan. “Please Niiick,” she said eyes closed as she leaned into the cream colored fur of his chest, “I cannot take it anymore!” Amethyst eyes snapped open and locked onto his emerald ones. “Take me! Knot me...please!”

With a quick sudden jerking motion upward Nick woke to a dark, cold, and empty room save for himself and moonlight. His dream clung to him. He panted while his mind tried to separate dreams from reality. A soft puff of fog accompanied every breath as he uncurled from his normal sleeping position. Fall had already passed and winter had taken a firm hold. Nick could see the soft swirls of snow against the silver moonlight though his partially open window.

“Where in the seven Hells did that dream come from?!” Nick asked the empty room as soon as his breathing came under control. “I know its mating season but...Judy...” Nick ran his paws though the thick winter coat around his head and neck in an attempt to drive away the last traces of sleep, and that dream, from his mind then dropped them into his lap. He felt fake fur against his paws and looked down. Sometime during the night the wind must have knocked down the stuffed rabbit plush Judy had given him all those years ago from the shelf above his bed and he had curled around it while he slept. He took a careful sniff of the plush and smiled slightly.

Judy had developed the habit over the years of marking that plush every time she saw it and it still smelled like her even through his own musk. “Okay one mystery solved. Mating season hormones plus Judy's scent equals...” Nick hesitated in finishing that sentence. Odd dreams, pleasant dreams, sexy dreams any one could be used to describe what had happened. Which one was the right answer though? “Dreams.” He settled on the easiest answer that left the question unanswered.

He glanced over at the dull red numbers on his alarm clock and let out a soft whine. Three in the morning. Too close to his normal time of waking at four to try and go back to sleep. “Okay I'll just get my run in a little early today and then a long hot shower before breakfast,” Nick said trying to stand and noticing a problem. His dream had a lingering effect he hadn't noticed at first. His fox-hood stood at full attention and his knot was slightly swollen. With a sigh he pulled his boxers off. He was going to have to wash them anyway so they would do to catch the mess he was about to make so he could do his morning run.

* * *

Judy watched though half lidded eyes at the dark black paws resting on her thighs keeping them open while the russet fur of his muzzle and the cream fur of his chin and chest flashed in and out of view between her legs. She shuttered as that long smooth tongue of his explored her indiscriminately. From one moment to the next she never knew where that tongue would fall. It would lap eagerly at her clit one moment only to be deep inside of her the next. Her protest at certain spots of the probing appendage melted quickly at the jolts of pleasure when it flicked further down a time or two.

With a deep moan she started to buck her hips forcing his muzzle and tongue to press harder against her. She did not know how long she was lost in the pleasure of it but she knew that he was keeping up with her while drawing that extra little bit out of her. Slumping back on her back she felt claws gently glide though her fur. “No wonder we use to eat bunnies,” he said giving playful little nips and kisses as he slowly worked his way up her stomach and her neck to whisper into her ear, “They taste wonderful.” A quick nip of the base of her ear sent Judy shuttering as his body loomed over her. “Ready for the whole thing Carrots?” She could barely nod while biting her lip to hold in a moan.

In a quick forward jerking motion of her hips Judy could still feel the phantom press of Nick's fox-hood against her lower lips as she woke. “Noooo,” Judy moaned. She wasn't sure if the protest was for Nick being in her dreams or the dream ending. “Stupid heat! Why can't I use suppressors like my sisters!” The first time she had tried to take them after her first heat cycle two years ago she ended up sick in bed for a week. Trying a different formulation had similar effects but with the added bonus of being unable to go more then a quick sprint away from a bathroom.

After that disastrous result she, her doctor, and her parents had decided it wasn't worth trying any others and she would just have to be more diligent about taking care of the built up hormones on her own. That lead to her mother showing her a hidden corner of the warren's storerooms where she could find toys to help her with that chore a bit earlier then Bonnie normally showed her daughters. Judy eyed the nightstand drawer that she kept them in debating. It felt like the heat pooling between her legs was getting ready to set her blood to boil. “If I use them now I'll need a quick shower before my run,” she muttered reaching to the drawer but hesitating. Judy remembered her father announcing over dinner last night that more snow was on the forecast. “Yeah I should wait. A run with damp fur and I'll be a rabbit flavored popsicle before finishing the loop. Maybe the run will help burn a bit of my hormones off and give me an excuse to spend a little extra time in a hot shower before school.”

Quickly Judy stripped off her night shirt and damp panties only to replace them with a fresh pair and a set of running sweatpants and hoodie. Glancing over at her clock while she slipped on a pair of cold weather pad protectors over her feet she noticed it was just a bit before three. She would have plenty of time to run the eight mile loop around her families property then the two mile loop around Nick's family property before needing to get ready for the last day of school before the midwinter break. Quietly heading to her door and slipping outside she did not notice the fox plush she had been cuddling with while sleeping or the damp spot adding her own own scent to the scent Nick kept rubbing into the plush when he saw it.

* * *

The predawn chill winter air burned Nick's lungs as he ran but he couldn't even feel the chill of the air against his skin. His winter coat had come in early and thick this year and even stripped down to just a pair of running shorts for modesty his daily run could overheat him if he wasn't careful to pace himself. Well for other mammals modesty. It had taken a couple of years and one extremely hot summer for Nick to finally grow comfortable enough while over at the Hood's Den to join them in a naturalist life style while he was there doing his school work with Meadow and spending time with her. He had been young enough when he joined them that he didn't feel awkward being in just his fur around Robin, Marian, and Meadow until his first mating season struck.

That had been an embarrassing day for him after getting a whiff of Meadow's pheromones while they had been sitting at the kitchen table working on their classwork. Marian had walked in sniffing the air curiously that late fall day while they worked and looked at her daughter then to Nick. By the time Marian had realized the new smell was her daughters mating pheromones his fox-hood was fully out of its sheath and he had been started to sub-vocalize his desire. Marian had managed to get Meadow to leave the room before she noticed too and instinct took over for the young todd and vixen.

When Nick tried to stand and follow Meadow Marian had shoved him back into his chair as generally as she could while still being firm before darting to a drawer. He had heard the snap of a glass vial breaking before a strong scent assaulted his nose. The Scent-Breaker Capsule was all he could smell and cleared the pheromones from his nose along with every other scent for the next ten minutes. The lack of pheromones and the extremely uncomfortable feeling in his nose from the Capsule had his fox-hood quickly returned to its sheath. Marian took him home once he was dressed and decent again for a quick talk with Vivian. It was spring before either of the elder vixens where comfortable sending their kits over to visit again. Nick had started carrying a few of those Scent-breaker Capsules with him ever since that day not liking how quickly he had lost control of himself once he could think again.

Nick shook his head to clear the memories and looked down at the hard packed trail he ran on loosing himself in other thoughts as he put one paw in front of the other. Six long years of Judy and him running this path, along with a double paw-full of Judy's siblings during the nicer times of the year weather-wise, had packed the dirt enough that only a long and heavy rain storm could turn the rock like dirt into mud. The path was an oddly proportioned figure eight that ran along the eight mile perimeter of the Hopps' farm land just inside the field fence that marked the property lines and the two mile perimeter of the Wilde's land. He always chuckled a bit when he passed though the now carefully tended blackberry bramble that divided the Wilde and Hopps land. The path that connected the two running loops passed right though where Judy had first pulled him over the property line to play. Not even a gate existed to block the path Judy and Nick had forged.

While the running loop on the Hopps side was mostly flat the shorter loop on the Wildes' side held something special. Over the years he and Judy had built an obstacle course that mimicked as closely as it could the one that was described in the police academy physical requirements manual. As young kits it had been little more then stacked boxes and a pair of monkey bars that Johnathan had helped him put together. Now though with some bribed help from the older Hopps children over the last summer and some time with a small backhoe the course was as complete as they could make it unless they could find a way to make an ice wall or the scorching sand storm sections. Still a near vertical log wall and a long sand pit where good practice.

Scenting the air as he crossed back over to his families lands after running the loop on the Hopps side he caught the familiar scent of a certain bunny. The blackberry vines and trees kept the scent that he had been getting teasing hints of while running from breaking up too much as it had in the open air. Finally he was able to say with absolute certainty who else was running this morning. It was rare that anyone else ran this early with the poor light of predawn. The dozens of solar powered path lights that he and Judy had managed to buy by pooling their money together that lit the obstacles and path with a dim glow was just strong enough for a particularly brave, or crazy, rabbit to run the course in the predawn light or dusk light safely. He had only seen one other rabbit this morning running the other way on the Hopps loop. After taking a deep breath of the scent he grinned as he dropped to all fours and increased his pace to catch up to the owner of this particular scent. He hadn't expected Judy to be out this early. Between her school, her soccer and track practices and matches, and the chores she still had at home and his school work, working for his mother, and his chores they had not been able to spend as much time together in the last year as he would have liked. He was going to take advantage of every second of time he could get with her that he could.

He ran the bypass trails for most of the obstacles rather then slow down and go though them so he could catch up with Judy. Nick caught up with her just as she managed to get over the last obstacle, the log wall, and start running again for the final stretch. “On your left!” he shouted passing her on all fours before throwing himself into a roll to get back on his hind legs without loosing too much speed.

“Cheater! You skipped the obstacles!” Judy shouted at his back while she started to run faster. Nick slowed his pace until Judy was next to him keeping pace. The passed the marker they had set up and slowed their pace. When they passed a second marker they slowed to a normal walking pace to finish cooling down. They got to a small glade of soft grass covered by a gazebo near the Wilde's Den and stopped. Nick flopped down on his stomach with an exaggerated groan panting for breath. “You know you should stretch before the cold cools you down too much,” Judy said breathing heavily herself while starting to stretch. “You already did the Hopps loop?”

“Yeah,” Nick said getting back to his feet and started to stretch while his muscles where still warm. “You?”

“Yes and this was my second loop around the course. I wanted to do a couple of loops around the course before getting a shower at home before school today. I had to skip the course yesterday.” Judy glanced over her shoulder in the dawn light and blushed hard enough for her ears to burn. She hadn't noticed during the run how little Nick was wearing. She watched him out of the corner of her eye in her loose pair of sweatpants and a hoodie to ward against the chill. His body was lean and although his thick winter coat hid it she knew his frame was packed with dense muscle under his soft fur. “Can you help me with my leg stretches?” Judy asked thankful for the dim light that hid her blush trying not to think about her dream this morning.

“No problem but then you are going to have to help me in return,” Nick said while gently putting his paws on her legs to help her stretch out her thigh muscles. Judy had to bite her lip to stop from moaning when Nick ran his paw firmly up and down her thigh muscles keeping it warm while he stretched it. He switched to her other leg and repeated the same rubbing motion. He let go of her legs and Judy pulled them in until her paws touched and she grabbed her ankles. “You ready for this one Carrots?” Nick asked getting into position behind her.

“Ye...yes,” Judy panted out before she felt his paws on her knees. ' _He had to say nearly the exact same thing he had said in her dreams,'_ she thought to herself. Slowly he pressed her legs down. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket as Nick wrapped around her to help with the stretch and keep the chill of winter off of her. She breathed deeply as her muscles stretched and smelled his musk and scent.

“Are you still going to be coming over after school lets out for break today and be staying over until after the solstice?” Nick asked his tail giving a couple of excited wags. While they could sneak in a few days here and there most of the year winter, without the extra farm related chores, was the most time the two could spend together at once.

“Yes Slick,” Judy said taking slow deep breaths to keep herself calm while her hormones swirled out of control. The heavy fox musk clinging to Nick she smelled with every breath wasn't helping calm her after her dream. “All packed and ready to come over. I even have your birthday present all ready to go. Seriously though I thought foxes where suppose to mate in the winter not be born during it.”

“Hey just because the urge to mate is stronger then doesn't mean foxes cannot indulge at any other time of year,” Nick said chucking. It was a playful argument they had every year since he had thrown her a birthday party and she had decided to return the favor on his next one by helping Vivian and Johnathan throw it. “You using a new shampoo or something?” Nick asked sniffing the air as he held the stretch before nuzzling his nose into the fur around her neck and breathing deeply. “Smells good,” he said with a slight rumbling purr. His eyes snapped open as he forced himself to cut his purring. The scent reminded him of his dream though he could not think of why.

“I don't think so...” Judy stuttered shivering slightly at what Nick was doing rather then the cold ground sapping her body heat. “But I might have grabbed one of my sisters bottles by mistake last night.” Nick released the stretch and positioned himself so Judy could help him stretch. It had taken some time to find the right stretches she could help Nick with due to their size difference. She had to use nearly all of her body weight to help while he just needed a paw or two to hold her in place.

Running her paw under his fur she massaged his thigh muscles like he had done for her. She felt a heat build in her while she ran her paws over the contours of his muscles. Her blush reached a new level as she realized what Nick was smelling on her. Her pheromones. “Oh sweet cheese and crackers,” she gasped dropping Nick's leg and backing away a step.

“Huh?” Nick questioned blinking. Judy's paw had felt good rubbing his thigh and he drifted off a bit. “Whats wrong?”

“I just remembered...” Judy said backing away a few more steps, “...there's something I need to do before school...I go to go! Don't forget to take a shower...your musk is strong today.”

“Okay...” Nick started to say but Judy had taken off at top speed cutting as straight a path as she could in the direction of the Hopps Warren. “...see you tonight...that was weird,” Nick said rubbing the back of his head and sniffing the air. His and Judy's scents mingled thickly together under the gazebo roof. He smelled his own fur and sure enough her scent was on him too from when they had helped each other stretch. He started walking home when a new problem presented itself. Presented itself in the form of a growing bulge in his shorts. “Seriously!?” he growled at the growing problem and continued the uncomfortable walk home as his fox-hood throbbed. “What the hell? It's never this bad this fast unless I catch a whiff of vixen pheromones,” he muttered to himself going though a side door of the Den and heading for his bathroom.

* * *

Judy ran as quick as she could back home cursing herself for making such a stupid mistake. She should have taken care of herself when she woke up rather wait. Now it felt like the blood in her veins was slowly coming to a boil. The feeling of Nick's paws on her, his scent and warmth surrounding her, and seeing so much of his fur laid bare. He could have held her in place so easily while he devoured her right there in the gazebo. “No! No! No! Stupid bunny!” Judy muttered to herself shaking her head trying to clear the mental image from her mind, “That's just my hormones talking!”

Running into the Warren she passed the early risers of her family without so much as a wave and headed straight to her room to grab her shower bag, a toy from her drawer, and her school clothes. It was still early enough that she was able to quickly find an open shower stall and turn the water on a setting so cold it was just warm enough to be just on the safe side of not becoming ice. She had to bite on wash cloth to keep anyone else from noticing what she was doing as she quickly pawed herself and used the toy until her blood no longer felt like it was boiling and her legs trembled in more then just cold. Panting and shivering she turned the water temperature up and quickly washed her fur thoroughly trying to get rid of the scent of what she had just done.

Leaving the shower stall only for one of her sisters to quickly take her place in it she headed to the row of lockers she had left her clothes in while wrapping her towel around herself. The communal doe showers of the Hopps Warren wouldn't look out of place in any gym with its long row of shower stalls along one wall and toilet stalls with built in sinks along another. The clusters of lockers took up the space in between. She sprayed herself with a few spritzes of Scent-Mask spray to mask the pheromones she would likely be giving off for the next couple of days. It would be extremely stupid of her to walk around school smelling like a doe in heat or the nearly as obvious total lack of scent so she sprayed a bit of lavender perfume on too. She smiled at the little bottle she clutched. It had been a gift from Nick on her last birthday. She hadn't realized until she opened it that he must have remembered her saying how much she liked it when the lavender patches where in bloom one night as he walked her home. He had just joked that what good was access to highly distilled alcohol if he couldn't make anything with it when she asked where he had bought it.

“Someone is going all out today,” Beth said rubbing her fur with her towel but otherwise was bare eyeing the bottle Judy had finished using then spying the edge of the toy Judy had hid in her shower bag as she walked up. “Cycle acting up or did you see Nick out running today and got all worked up?” Beth asked with a teasing grin. She had been one of the few other rabbits to keep running even in bad weather and had seen Nick running this morning in little more then underwear. Beth also knew the books Nick and Judy took from the library included many of partner fitness stretching routines when they had started running together and more then a few tawdry romance books with scantly clad mammals on the cover in the last year for the both of them.

“Cycle. I had an...intense dream and was hoping a run would help burn some of it off,” Judy said glancing at her older sister then quickly looked away. For constantly using a communal shower seeing another mammal in their bare fur shouldn't have been an issue for Judy and hadn't been for much of her life. She was firmly blaming that new quirk on Meadow and Nick. She shuttered at the memory from summer couple of years ago.

School had let out early for Judy on one of the days Nick was over at the Hoods and she had had the brilliant plan of heading over to see if they wanted any help with their school work. Them both already being a grade or two ahead of her from working ahead didn't even cross Judy's mind as being an issue nor was that her biggest issue of the day. Nick had never told her that he had joined the Hoods in being au naturale and walking though a clump of bushes to find four naked foxes sunning themselves together on their stomachs in a loose circle in the swaying grass had been a shock. She had been glad at the time that it was Nick laying across from where she had emerged from the bushes so she had seen nothing more then a lot more of his fur then she was use to. Unfortunately though she had had an unobstructed view of under Meadow's tail. Marian and Robin propping themselves up on their sides with their elbow to better see who had stumbled across them didn't help matters either.

Gathering up her courage she had visited the Wildes Den the next time Meadow was over to apologize. Judy had not liked the coy smirk on Meadows face after she had apologized when Nick wasn't looking nor did she like the whispered comments Meadow kept making about how much of her both Nick and Judy had seen and it had been a shame Judy hadn't had a chance to see as much of Nick as she had. Judy had turned a much colder to Meadow that day and used every opportunity she could to tie up Nick's free time with her instead of Meadow.

“Sure,” Beth said with a smirk breaking Judy out of her memories. “It was the run you where hoping would burn some of that off. Not a swashbuckling shirtless fox pirate capturing a helpless noble bunny doe on a raid of her families coastal manor,” Beth whispered bringing up the last tawdry book Judy had taken from the library. “Didn't Nick dress as a pirate last Halloween?” Beth asked with a wide knowing grin.

Judy's ears burned crimson and she accidentally squeezed the trigger down on her bottle of perfume blasting herself with an extra heavy coat of lavender. “Beth! Look at what you made me do! Nick spent a lot of time making this for me! Smelling like I was rolling around naked in a lavender patch is not what I wanted to smell like today! There isn't time for another shower...” Judy trailed off looked around to see long lines of her sisters waiting for their turn with the showers. They all had a hopeful look in their eyes that there would be some hot water left for the stragglers and late sleepers.

“Sorry Judy,” Beth said covering her mouth to hide her smile. “At least that much will keep the anyone from noticing your lack of scent or any stray pheromones. By the time you go over to Nick's place after school enough of that will have evaporated so you will smell like you just walked though a lavender patch.”

Judy took one last look at the lines of does waiting for a free shower stall before sighing and started to slip into her clothes. " I guess you're right Beth. Come on lets get breakfast before there's nothing but plain oatmeal left.”

* * *

Nick was still brushing out his tail when he sat down at the table late for breakfast after having to take a very long shower to try and get a certain gray furred bunny out of his mind. Vivian set a plate full of scrambled eggs and turkey sausage she had been keeping warm for him down in front of him. "You're late...and no grooming at the breakfast table Nicky," Vivian said for what seemed like the hundredth time she had had to tell him that in the last couple of years.

"Sorry mom,” Nick said setting the brush down carefully far away from his plate before digging into breakfast with gusto. His runs had a way of building up his appetite. “Where's dad? I thought he already close up the shop for the solstice?” Nick asked once half of his plateful of food had disappeared in a pawful of moments.

Vivian glanced over the rim of her coffee cup before answering. “He needed to go in to finish a few last minute orders for Mr. Big. He could have told you himself if you didn't take so long getting clean. You where in there for more then an hour Nicky...you couldn't have possibly gotten that dirty from your run.” Vivian watched Nick's ears pull back tight against his skull as he looked down at his plate.

“Mom...” Nick said quietly looking up, “Would it be alright if I took suppressors this winter?”

Vivian carefully set her coffee mug down and looked at her son surprised at the sudden change in the topic. It wasn't something he had asked for often in the last few years preferring to keep from becoming too dependent on the hormone suppressors to keep his mating instincts under control. “Oh sweetie...is it that bad this year?”

Nick nodded and sighed pushing his half eaten plate back and rested his elbows on the table and his head in his paws. “I woke up from a vivid dream this morning mom and then when I was helping Judy stretch after stumbling across each other running this morning it felt like something was trying to take over.” Nick rubbed the fur on his head aggressively with his paws. “I scented her mom without thinking...she smelled so good right then...”

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde...” Vivian started to say.

“I didn't do anything mom! She smelled different and I needed to know why! I thought she was wearing a new perfume or started using a different type of fur wash but couldn't place it! She took off to get ready for school after I did that!” Nick said dropping his paws to the table with enough force to rattle his plate and glaring at Vivian.

“Watch your tone with me boy! You would not be asking for a dose of suppressors if you thought it was just a different brand of fur wash Nicholas!” Vivian snapped back with a slight growl, “Even when you got a nose full of Meadow's pheromones earlier this year you snapped a Scent-Breaker vial rather then take a dose and you know that vixen goes out or her way to make sure your get a nose full when she is in heat!”

“Sorry mom...” Nick sighed looking down knowing he shouldn't have snapped at her like that, “But this is what I am talking about. I feel...wound too tight right now. I just want to spend time with Judy without having to worry about my hormones going crazy mom and me doing something stupid. Please...”

Vivian looked over her son and sighed. His tail was bristling and twitching erratically as he fought to control himself. It was the look in his eyes though that convinced her that a dose of suppressors would be the right choice. His eyes where pleading with just a glimmer of a primal hunger. Leaving the table she headed to the master bathroom and the medicine cabinet it contained. While the suppressors where not particularly dangerous taking too many too often could stunt the growth of a kit or make them dependent on them to control the urge to mate. When Nick had been prescribed them she had kept them safely tucked away. Nick had finished his breakfast and had washed his plate by the time Vivian returned with the amber bottle in paw. Nick looked at his mother in confusion as she handed him the entire bottle. The few time he had had to asked his mother for the suppressors she usually just brought back enough for the dose.

“Ummm...thanks?” Nick said looking at the bottle in his paw in confusion before opening it and popping one of the pills in his mouth and swallowing it down. Vivian shook her head when he tried to hand it back.

“Keep it Nicky,” Vivian said returning to the table to gather he coffee cup and refilling it. “You're old enough now to know when you need them without having to ask me first. I trust you around a still and enough beer to get a rabbit frat house drunk so I should be trusting you with this too.” Vivian sighed and took a long drink of her coffee grimacing. She had forgotten to add in extra cream and sugar with the fresh coffee. “Just be careful with them please sweetie.”

“Thanks mom I will,” Nick said tucking the bottle into his pocket. “So whats on the to-do list today?” Nick asked trying to change the subject and put the whole outburst behind him as they started to walk out to the barns that held the brewing and distilling equipment. He had been working nearly full time for the last year helping his mother with the brewery and distillery. It had expanded much in the last six years and grown past the point of being able to be ran by just Vivian with the occasional helping paw after the second year.

A couple of full time workers and more part timers and seasonal workers during the apple harvests now filled their workforce. From one pot still and two fermentation tanks it had grown into twelve fermentation tanks just in the first barn that was now solely dedicated to making spirits that had to be aged. The other two barns that had been built up over the years had brought the total number of tanks to four dozen and held two column stills for making the nearly continuous flow of nonaged spirit and beer shipment into the city. Their flavored vodka line had made them a tidy profit while the whiskey was aging. The Hopps' famous sweet carrot they grew became even more popular when Vivian had started to infuse it into the vodka she sold to the local bars in the Tri-Burrow area and the Burrows District in Zootopia.

“Not much to do today Nicky,” Vivian shrugged opening the side door and flinching in the cold and quickly heading to the barn wishing she had taken the tunnel from the aging rooms to the barns. Her winter coat had not come in as thick as her sons having spent for less time in the cold. Vivian didn't continue talking until they where safely out of the cold and in the little office she had. “Ah that's better,” she said turning up the thermostat and was rewarded with a blast of warm air from the vent. “Now as I was saying there isn't much to do today since we have given everyone the holiday season off to be with their families starting today. We got lucky this year and the last of the tanks where emptied and cleaned before the end of the shift yesterday. Once they are back after the solstice it will be time for the yearly deep **deep** clean and inspections.” Vivian picked up a clipboard that held the records of the tanks that had finished fermenting and where in storage tanks now. Thankfully none of them needed to go though one of the stills just into kegs then to storage room off the loading dock until the next shipment was ready to go after the holidays. “We have six tanks worth of various beers in storage tanks to be put into kegs, labeled, and logged. That should keep you busy for the day until Judy is out of school and Johnathan gets home. I'll be in here trying to get though all of this.” Vivian waves to the small piles of paperwork in her in-box and scattered about the office that she needed to go though.

“Okay mom you stay in the nice and warm office while I play around with enough beer to drown an elephant in all by my lonesome,” Nick said with a chuckle.

* * *

Judy sighed as she dug around in her backpack trying to decide on what books she could safely leave in her locker at school over the winter break. With a second sigh she just packed them all back into her backpack. With homework and some assignments to do in every class anyway and Nick being so close to getting his diploma early he didn't have any of the same books as her anymore she would need them all. Hooking her backpack back over her shoulders she took out the duffel bag she had shoved in there this morning that held the clothes and toiletries she would need over the next couple of weeks at Nicks.

“Hey Judy!”

Judy tensed and closed her locker. “Hey...ummm...Bucky right? How's it going?” She asked the white furred buck with a few black stripes on his ears who leaned against the lockers near her.

“That's me alright," he said with an easy smile. “It's going pretty good now that school is out for a few weeks,” Bucky said looking down at the duffel bag in Judy's paws. “Whats that? I didn't think you played any winter sports but I caught all of your soccer games this season. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have won the regional championships!” He smiled as his eyes traveled up and down her body quickly. “You looked great out there by the way.”

“Thanks Bucky but it was really the entire team that deserve the praise for how well we did,” Judy said pulling the strap of her duffle bag over her head and settling it on her shoulder. “And no I don't play any winter sports this is just some clothes and stuff. I am staying with a friend over winter break and didn't want to have to go all the way home to pick it up. Even if it is just next door with winter and all the snow...” Judy trailed off using her paws like bowls of an old scale weighing her options.

“Oh?” Buck said pushing off the lockers as Judy started to walk away. “Don't you live next to a fox family?”

Judy hid her frowned as Bucky kept pace with her. It wasn't that she didn't like him it was just over the last year he always seemed to be nearby. He also had the habit of constantly complementing her and trying to get her to agree to a date. “Yeah. They celebrate the solstice a bit differently then my family does since they are foxes and they invited me over like they have the last few years to celebrate with them plus it is his birthday over the holiday.”

“Oh,” Bucky said as his ear twitched slightly. “I think I remember seeing them at a couple of your games...Flick or something like that and his sister Glade?” He asks waving his hand in what could be seen as dismissal of the their names as being of any importance.

Judy winced at the memory of Nick and Meadow standing side by side cheering her on at the finals. True their families that could make it where there too but the sight of Nick and Meadow pressed up together by the crowd while jumping up and down in celebration was irritating. When Meadow had hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek she had to restrain herself from kicking the ball at her head. “It's Nick not Flick. Nick Wilde” Judy said knowing she had corrected Bucky on his name before, “It's also Meadow not Glade and her family name is Hood. They live a few farms north of us.”

“Oh,” Bucky said rubbing his head, “I guess since I've always seen them together and they looked so close I just assumed they where family. That makes some of the rumors I've heard about them less...weird.”

Judy glanced over and slowed her walk, “What rumors?”

“I...don't really like to spread them...” Bucky stopped walking and Judy stopped too turning fully to look at him, “But I've heard the two of them have been see...frolicking I guess you could say...in the woods...in there bare fur without clothes...quite often too.”

Judy huffed in annoyance and started walking again. Briskly walking away. “You shouldn't spread such...vulgar rumors about people especially if you cannot even get their names right! I know Nick isn't like that!” That rumor struck a little to close to home to Judy's worries to completely shrug off.

Bucky hopped after Judy trying to catch up waving his paws trying to diffuse the situation. “Hey I said I don't like to spread them and you asked what I've heard **others** whisper about.”

“I guess you're right that I did,” Judy said slowing down slightly and rubbing her face with her paw, “Sorry Bucky for overreacting right there but I don't like hearing about what is whispered behind my friends backs. It's been a long day.”

Bucky chuckled slightly in relief. “Don't worry about it. At least we have a few days off now. Speaking of...I got a couple of passes for the ice rink at the winter carnival from my grandpa. Since he is the head-chairmammal they are pretty nice passes. A full two hours of time on the ice and they even include the ice skate rental.”

 _'And there's the attempt to get a date,'_ Judy thought suppressing a sigh. She wondered if he would ever give up. “Its a kind offer Bucky but I'll be busy during the break between all the homework the teachers decided to give us and helping out at the Wildes. I should really be heading out before they start to worry I got lost in the snow.” Judy gave a couple of chuckles as they walked though the school's doors to a fresh layer of snow that had been falling steadily throughout the day. Her path home would take her by the ill-kept trailers that most of the non-rabbit student body had their classes in. She could see the distinctive black wool of her friend Sharla, the tall form of Bobby the cougar, and even the red fur of Gideon.

Bucky's ears twitched as he watched where Judy was walking but he kept a sad smile on his face as he shivered slightly in the cold. “Hey no worries. Maybe some other time.” He turned and walked away towards a cluster of bucks waiting in the opposite direction of the Hopps Warren and Wilde Den. Scowling as he walked away from Judy one of his ears turned towards her fading voice and the other turned to his laughing friends. They already knew by how he walked that he had been rejected once again by the uppity doe. “Jude the Prude strikes you down again huh Bucky!” One of them shouts as soon as he came close enough that Judy would have no chance of overhearing.

“I don't want to hear it,” Bucky growled as the group turned and followed him.

“I don't get it B,” one of his other friends shook his head paws deep in his pockets, “How many time does Jude the Prude have to turn you down before you are going to give her up as a lost cause? Hell she has turned down every buck that has tried.”

“She isn't a lost cause!” Bucky snapped.

“Come on B...you've popped a dozen does just this year why does this one matter to you so much?” another of his friends asked. “Hell you could use those tickets you got from your grandpa to find one or two more at the festival.”

“She said keeps saying no to me,” Bucky growled ignoring his friends, “Her excuse is always that she is spending time with that damn pelt!”

“Probably for the best that she keeps saying no,” at Bucky's glare the buck who spoke held up his paws and took a step back from the group. “Hear me out! With as much time as she spends with that fox of hers he has probably already popped her and had his fun a few times over. You try and go in there she is going to be as loose as an elephants gym sock!” A few chuckles broke out among the group.

“I'll just have to show her what a real buck is like then,” Bucky said grinning still largely ignoring his friends.

“She keeps saying no so how are you going to change her mind especially with that pelt sniffing around her tail all the time?”

Bucky's grin deepened, “There's more then one way to skin a pelt. I just have to get her to see him how I see that filthy pelt...”

* * *

“Judy!” Sharla said running up to envelop Judy in a warm woolly hug. “It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!”

“Hey Judy,” Bobby said waving a paw as Judy returned Sharla's hug shivering slightly before he returned to rubbing some heat into his arms.

“Judy...it's good to see ya,” Gideon said nodding. Besides Sharla he was the only one who didn't seem to be feeling the cold thanks to his extra thick winter fur and extra padding that clung to his frame since kit-hood. It had taken a few years of Gideon holding true to his new path after the fight between him and Nick for others to start giving him a chance. He wasn't particularly close friends with the group but they got along well. Even Nick could be counted as Gideon's friend after Gideon had swallowed his pride and had asked Nick to tutor him one winter when the three fox families had gathered together for the five year clan gathering over the solstice. Gideon's more rustic accent had largely fallen away since he started to get more help with his school work then the teachers could bother to give.

“Hey everyone,” Judy said extracting herself from the hug, “How was everyone's day?”

“Cold,” Bobby said, “The heater in out trailer went out two days ago and they don't think it will be fixed until after the break.”

“That's not right,” Judy said frowning, “They should bring out portable heaters or something at the very least or move the classes to the gym. It's heated at least.”

Gideon shrugged. “We're use to it Judy. AC went out last summer and there are leaks in some of the roofs too.”

Sharla nodded along, “They aren't in great shape it's true. They fix one thing and pretty soon something else breaks and it takes them a while to come up with the money or will to fix it.”

“It still isn't right...” Judy said as the group started to walk away together.

Gideon glanced back at the group of bucks as they turned the corner, “Say Judy what did that buck want with you?”

Judy's ears fell as she glanced back seeing the last of the group of bucks disappear around the corner. “He was trying to get me to go on a date with him...again. I wish he would just take the hint like the others.”

“I never liked him,” Bobby said tucking his paws into his armpits, “He smells weird.”

“He smells weird? I've never noticed,” Sharla asked tilting her head in confusion. “Is it like he wears some weird cologne or something?”

“No it's more like he smells like more then one rabbit sometimes,” Gideon says his nose twitching as the wind blew across Judy and to him.

“So like he was spending time with his family and they marked him?” Sharla asked.

“No it doesn't smell like a family member. Most family have a similar scent but the ones I've smelled on him is pretty different,” said Bobby tucking his coat tighter around himself.

“Oh here take my scarf already,” Sharla said unwrapping what at first glance just looked like a thicker puff of her wool around her neck and handing it up to Bobby.

He quickly wrapped the length of black wool scarf around his face and breathed in deeply enjoying the leftover heat warming him before a look of concern overtook his face. “Sharla...is this your own wool?” Sharla nodded sheepishly. Many sheep used their own wool to make thing but they rarely let anyone other then family or very close friends use what they made. Reluctantly Bobby unwrapped it and handed it back. “Thank you Sharla but I cannot take it.”

“Just keep it for now,” Sharla said not taking it back. “You're cold and I have enough wool left to keep me warm.” Bobby carefully wrapped the scarf back around his neck but kept it from wrapping around his nose this time. “So...you where saying the scent is different then his families. His friends than?”

“Not unless he is really close with his friends,” Bobby mutters, “Really really close. Intimately close if you get what I am saying.”

“Oh,” Sharla said glancing around trying to find a way to change the subject before noticing the duffel bag Judy carried. “Judy are you staying over at Nick's again this winter? I am heading to my Aunt Rosette's place in Zootopia tomorrow.”

“Yeah I am! Ever since Nick started working more formally with his mom we haven't had much time to spend together so we figured we would take advantage of what time we could get,” Judy said perking up at the change in conversation before looking around, “What is everyone else doing?”

“Solstice celebration with the family,” Gideon said grinning, “My dad will be there this year too! Ever since he started driving for Mrs. Wilde making deliveries and picking up supplies he has been doing less long hauls and is home more often. Mrs. Wilde even gave everyone a solstice bonus on top of the paid break since they are doing so well.”

“Hey that's great Gideon,” Bobby said with a genuine smile. “My family is heading inland in a few days. Family reunion type of thing. Grandparents, Uncles and Aunts, and a entire pride of cousins.” He glanced around as the reached the sidewalk at the edge of the school grounds. “Well I better head home. You all take care and have a great break!”

“Bye!” Sharla waved before looking off in the other direction, “I better get home too. I still have to pack. Bye Judy! Bye Gideon!” With a quick hug to Judy Sharla quickly walked away hoofs tucked into the wool puffs on her opposite arms.

“You heading home too Gideon?” Judy asked as she turned to see him still standing there rubbing his paws together nervously.

“Umm...can I walk with you a bit Judy?” Gideon asked looking around and not seeing anyone.

“I guess so but isn't it out on your way?” Judy said as they started to walk together.

They walked in silence for a time before Gideon spoke up again, “Judy I owe the Wildes a lot ever since Nick beat some sense into me. Between Mrs. Wilde hiring my dad, Mr. Wilde helping us by making us good clothes cheap, and Nick helping me with schooling...there isn't much I can do to repay them for all of that.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “You don't smell like anything today Judy. Well like lavender but your normal scent is gone...”

“You can smell that...” Judy asked her ears drooping.

“Yeah...sorry I didn't mean to but I caught a whiff when the wind shifted. It's odd and stands out,” Gideon said rubbing the back of his head. “It's like when you have a cold and nothing tastes quite right but you know what it should taste like you know?

“Ummm...I guess,” Judy said, “But what does that have to do with anything?”

“It's a fox thing. When things don't smell right we try to figure out why. Especially when it's someone we are close to,” Gideon said with a sigh. “Nick will notice when he sees you...and he will want to know why.” Judy stopped and turned to look right at Gideon trying to puzzle out Gideon's meaning. “You smell like him sometimes and he smells like you sometimes,” Gideon said shifting his feet in the snow. “I just figured the two of you where...close.”

“We're friends Gideon,” Judy said as she stroked one of her ears that fell over her shoulder. “Just friends. Rabbits like to cuddle sometimes...”

Gideon held up his paws. There where limits to what he wanted to know. “Okay...okay if you say so Judy. I was just trying to give you an outsiders point of view. An outsider foxes point of view. Just keep it in mind on the walk home. Later Judy...” Gideon left before Judy could respond.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Well that feels like a good place to wrap this chapter up. A bit of time skip recap, a bit of plot advancement, and two mostly hopeless teens mixed into one. We are approaching the end run for part one now with that time skip. Three to maybe five chapters left until part two.

I know it has been a while since I've updated the main story but you know how it goes with life. Two steps forward and three steps back before you side step a flaming catapult rock. Oh look...archers on the hill over there...and they are all pointing arrows at me...wonderful. All joking aside between a massive heatwave followed by wildfires and a couple of lungs full of smoke from previously mentioned fires during COVID my motivation and free time took a nose dive. On the plus side I have finally replaced my crappy decade old laptop so I can type in a much more comfortable fashion then at my desktop as I have been doing until now.

I am still self editing so my apologies in advance for any errors that may (read as highly probable) pop up.

As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Distilled Dreams

Part One: Fermentation

Chapter Eight

-Judy Age 15 & Nick Age 15-

Judy walked on towards the Wilde's Den still stroking one of her ears in thought after Gideon had wondered off on the direction of his home. She tried to puzzle out what Gideon had been trying to say about her and Nick being close that her lack of scent would bother him without much luck. True she knew she and Nick where closer then she was with her other friends but that was just because they spend so much of their childhood together as neighbors. True the thought of Nick and Meadow together caused her stomach to churn likes she just ate rotten berries but that was just because she didn't feel that Meadow was a good fit for Nick with how she clung to him. True every time any buck asked her out she started to compare the buck to Nick but that was just because of how he always treated her well and listened to her. True every time Nick did anything for her from helping expand the obstacle course to giving her one of his personalized paw made gifts she felt her heart beat faster and wanted to throw her arms around him but that was just because of how he was one of the few mammals to believe in her and try to help her achieve in her dreams. _'Those where all normal reactions of friends right? Best friends certainly but still just friends?'_ Judy thought to herself as she walked down the Wildes driveway having made the rest of the walk automatically while lost in thought.

Passing by two mostly dark and quiet barns as the snow swirled around her she noticed the lights on in the first barn the Wildes had where burning brightly through the high windows. Knowing the only workers inside would be a member of the Wilde family and wanting a chance to get out of the cold a little earlier then walking to the den she typed in a quick code on the keypad and looked up at the camera mounted above the door. Hearing the lock slide open Judy opened the door to get inside. She glanced around at the cold still along the far back wall the the steel tanks standing sentinel in an otherwise empty and chilled barn. “Judy dear! I thought that was you I saw walking up on the cameras.” Judy heard and turned to see Vivian standing in the open doorway of her office with a wide smile on her face.

“Mrs. Wilde!” Judy said hopping over and giving the vixen a hug.

“What brings you by the barn Judy dear?” Vivian said as the hug ended and she wrapped her tail around the doe while laying a paw on her shoulder and guided her back into the office, “Come into my office to talk. It's warmer in there then out here. With the tanks empty their isn't any point in keeping it warmer then we need to to keep the water pipes from bursting.”

Judy notices a slight tingle go though her ears and face when the door shut and she started to warm back up. She shivered slightly noticing how cold she had gotten on the walk home without realizing it. “Thanks Mrs. Wilde,” she said standing closer to the vent where the stream of hot air was coming from, “I guess I didn't realize how cold I was.” Looking over at the desk she saw a large neat stack of papers in a box that was labeled 'to-file' and a few pages still sitting scattered on the desk. “Catching up on the paperwork?”

With a chuckle Vivian took the few pages left in paw and tapped them on the desk to line them all up with each other before placing them in the 'to file' box. “Just finished actually with what built up from our rush to finish before shutting down for the holiday.” Vivian took a slight sniff of the air and looked at Judy with a slight frown as the scent of lavender drifted from Judy. Just the scent of lavender. “Hmmm...I was just about to head down to the storage tanks and see how Nicky has been coming along with kegging up the last of the years production.”

“Can I come with you?” Judy asked, “It would be nice to stay out of the cold.”

“Of course Judy dear just let me lock up,” Vivian said. Going over to a panel she quickly flipped a few switches and most of the lights switched off leaving only a few to provide the absolutely minimum amount of light to walk around without tripping over something. A quick twist of the thermostat and a moment to lock and shut down her computer and Vivian was ready to leave her office for the day. The larger barn doors where already locked tight and the side door Judy had come though locked itself behind whoever had the right code to enter. Picking their way over to the fright elevator the two rode it down in silence. “Judy dear?” Vivian asked as they reached the bottom a hundred feet down.

“Yes Mrs. Wilde?” Judy questioned as they stepped out to the hallway that linked the freight elevators all the barns had to the aging and storage rooms as well as the separate loading warehouse nearer the edge of the property.

“The perfume Nicky made for you is lovely but I cannot help but notice...” Vivian started to say.

Judy's ears twitched and drooped before picking back up. “My normal scent is gone?” Vivian nodded and Judy sighed. “I had to use some Scent-Mask this morning before school and went a little overboard with it. My hormones where acting up and I didn't want to go to school smelling like...smelling like that,” Judy said softly.

Vivian looked down at the doe as they walked to where Judy could hear could hear faint singing coming from. “Are you feeling alright now dear?” Vivian asked quietly with a touch of worry in her voice. She and Bonnie have had many long talks over the years while sharing a bottle of wine at home or drinks in town. A few of those talks touched on the unique difficulties that does and vixens faced that bucks and todds didn't have to worry about themselves. One in particular had been Bonny's worry about Judy not being able to tolerate hormone suppressants and what she would have to do to keep her hormone levels in check. Putting a paw on her shoulder again Vivian stopped walking towards where the singing was echoing down the halls still to faint to hear more then the odd word or two. “You can go to your room in the Den to...relax if you need to.”

Judy shook her head her ears flopping side to side. “I'm fine Mrs. Wilde. I got that out of my system this morning after my run.”

Different emotions flickered through Vivian's eyes as she thought about how Nick had been over breakfast and realized how much Judy's pheromones must have affected him. “Perhaps just a hot shower than so you can finish warming up. You looked so cold when you walked into my office.” Vivian watched Judy pick at the strap of her duffel bag thinking. “You would have a chance to get settled and unpack before dinner.” Vivian was worried. If Judy's scent had effected Nick so much earlier how would he react to her complete lack of scent now. Would he see it as her trying to hide from him or would he realize just why she needed to use the Scent-Mask in the first place.

“Ummm...” Judy said biting her lip in thought. Both Gideon and Vivian where trying to tell her something. Had it been one or the other she might have dismissed it as a personal preference but with two of them making a point of pointing out her lack of scent she couldn't just ignore it. “Yeah a hot shower dose sound good right now.” She glanced between where the faint whispers of singing where coming from and back in the direction of the Den. “Okay. I guess I will head to my room to drop off my bag and then hit the showers for a quick one.”

“Take your time dear,” Vivian said relaxing since Judy hadn't asked any questions as to why it would be good for her to get rid of the excess Scent-Mask. “Nick had plenty of work to keep him busy and he hasn't dropped off any new paperwork about which kegs are which for me so there is still that to do.”

“Okay Mrs. Wilde...do you want me to start on dinner if you two are not back when I am done with my shower?” Judy asked.

“Oh you don't have to do that dear...” Vivian started.

“I don't mind,” Judy said with a smile, “I am not exactly a guest since I have my own room here and it wouldn't be the first time I've helped with dinner.”

Vivian chuckled and waved her paws in defeat. “You have me there dear. You know where everything is. I didn't have anything in particular in mind for tonight so feel free to start whatever you want.”

Judy gave Vivian a quick hug then started to run back to the Den. “I'll have something started by the time you get back!” She called over her shoulder before she got very far.

Vivian watched Judy go and smiled before turning and continuing to the room where it sounded like Nick was singing along to something he was listening to. The occasional grunt of effort and clang of metal interrupted his singing. It took her some time before she was close enough to began hearing more then echos. When she reached the door where they store the kegs under the loading warehouse there was a longer pause as one song ended and another began.

[AN: The song is Judy, Judy, Judy by Johnny Tillotson released 1963. I gotta thank the the search engine gods for this one as its not a song I would have known without them. Not really my type of music but it fits a little too well here not to use. Minor edits to the song to replace word that fit better in Zootopia e.g. Paws and doe.]

“Judy's got the lips I love to kiss...And when she walks she's got the cutest twist...She's grown up before my eyes and all at once I realize...Judy, Judy, Judy I love you.”

Vivian froze as she heard Nick sing. There was no hesitation on the lyrics like he had sung it a hundred times and every line was etched on his heart.

“Judy's got the paws I love to touch...The way she wrinkles her nose, it's just too much....No more shirts and bright blue jeans, all at once she's...”

Vivian took a few steps in the room and watched as he grunted though moving a keg off of a cart and into line with a dozen others interrupting his singing. He picked up a clip board as he stared singing again and made a note on it before going back to the cart to get another keg.

“I'm prayin' I'll stay in her heart for evermore...'Cause she's the doe I've dreamed of, that I've been waiting for...Judy's gonna share my life some day...And in my heart I know she's gonna stay...When I look into her eyes I just can't help but realize...Judy, Judy, Judy I love you.”

Vivian had to hold a paw to her mouth to keep from making any noise. She doubted that Nick could hear her even if she did with the pair of headphones firmly tucked in his ears. Still she didn't want him to notice her and stop.

  
“I'm prayin' I'll stay in her heart for evermore...'Cause she's the doe I've dreamed of, that I've been waiting for...Judy's gonna share my life some day...And I'll be true to her in every way...When I look into her eyes I just can't help but realize...Judy, Judy, Judy I love you.”

He stopped working and stared off into space for a moment before speaking the last line instead of singing it. “Judy, Judy, Judy,” Nick sighed and all but whispered, “I love you...” He shook his head slightly trying to clear his thoughts and went to get the last keg on the cart. As he tried to get a grip on it to move he noticed it would be easier to move if he turned around and grabbed if from a different angle. Doing just that he grabbed it and lifted it slightly. Looking up to make sure the way was still clear he noticed his mother standing there. Tears in her eyes and paws in front of her mouth. Slowly he leg the keg drop back to the cart and reach up to take out his headphones. “Ummm...how long have you been standing there?”

“Oh Nicky,” Vivian said running over and pulling Nick into a hug.

“Mom,” Nick said trying to brake the hug only for Vivian to squeeze tighter. “Mom!” Nick managed to squirm enough to free one of his arms and twist around in her hold so her paws where on his chest instead of his back. He grabbed onto Vivian's clasped paws and tried to pry them apart, “MOM! Let go! It's getting hard to breath!”

Finally she let go. “Oh Nicky...why don't you just tell her?” She was staring to calm down. The tears had stopped at least.

“That long huh...” Nick whispers taking a step back and leaning against the cart. He rubbed the fur on the back of his neck as Vivian watched him. He sighed and dropped his paws. “It's just a song mom. I heard it a few years ago and just liked it. If you had come in fifteen minutes ago you would have heard a stirring rendition of 'Another One Bites the Dust' but that doesn't make me a hit-mammal.”

“So Judy doesn't have lips you want to kiss,” Vivian said with a knowing smirk, “And I know I've caught you watching her cute little 'twist' when you walk behind her.”

“Mom!” Nick said as red heat flared in his ears and his tail twitched to cover himself up. “I haven't watched...! I mean I don't...!”

“You are normally better with words then that Nicky,” Vivian laughed. “So what's turning your silver tongue to lead? Someone you loooove.”

Nick closed his eyes and covered them with his paws rubbing them trying to buy himself some time. “Can we not do this right now mom. Judy will be over anytime and I would rather not have her hear...this. If this was a bad movie or cheesy romance novel she would be standing behind me right now.”

“Judy is already here,” Vivian said with a grin as her tail started to wag, “Came down the elevator with me actually.” Nick's ears pinned back and he pales as he slowly turned around to look behind him. “She decided to head to the Den for a hot shower to warm up from the walk from school rather then see if you where done working for the day.”

“Thank the Trickster for small favors,” Nick muttered flicking two of his claws on his left paw against each other to make a clacking noise in a sign of respect for the Trickster. “One last keg to move mom. All of the transfer tubing is soaking and the storage tanks have already been rinsed out. I can do the scrub down tonight...”

“No Nicky I'll take care of that tomorrow. You and Judy haven't had a chance to spend much time together recently,” Vivian said waving her paw. “Get that last keg in place and give me the paperwork so I can run it up to the office while you go take a shower. As long as you take in there Judy and I may have already finished making dinner by the time you are out.”

* * *

Judy stood underneath the flow of hot water from the shower head. She had already scrubbed and shampooed her fur back to normal removing the last trace of Scent-Mask from it. Her eyes closed she let out a contented sigh. It was bliss to just be able to soak in the warmth from the water. No line of sisters telling her to hurry up or to save hot water for the rest of them. No having to shove her way though the crowd to get to her clothes stuffed into a random empty locker. No sisters trying to strike up conversations in nothing but their fur. Still habit won out in the end and with a quick twist of the knob the flow of water shut off long before she would have liked it to.

Stepping out she used a towel to get the bulk of the water off then indulged in another luxury that her time at the Wildes provided her. A medium mammal sized fur dryer station. Normally that would be overkill in terms of size for foxes but with as much fur as they had a small model would take three times as long to help them dry. It wasn't practical for her parents to buy and install enough of even the small sized fur dryers for the Warren but when she came over here she always took the chance to use it even if her shorter fur didn't strictly need it.

Still warm from the shower and the fur dryer she wrapped herself in a towel and slipped into a robe before leaving the bathroom and darting to her room. It really was her room and not just a guest room she used often. After the first year of her and Nick's friendship, and catching the two of them curled up together more than once, Vivian and Johnathan had told her to pick out one of the rooms for herself in their Den. She found one she liked a few doors down from where Nick had ended up settling in at. It was bigger then the room she had back at the Warren even if had all the same furniture. Bed, desk, nightstand, and dresser where all their they where just...bigger.

The bed was almost too big for her and always felt empty even after Nick had filled it with stuffed animals he won regularly from the fair and its carnival games. She grinned at the near life-sized stuffed cartoon fox that curled around the pillow on the bed he had gotten at the last Carrot Festival. The carnival workers knew Nick so well at that point they just handed it him before he could even put his tickets down with the promise that he wouldn't try for anything else that year. He had taken that deal and used the extra tickets he had to treat Judy to extra carnival rides.

Slipping into a set of comfortably worn blue carrot pattered pajamas Judy left her room and heading towards the kitchen. It was a little early for pajamas but she wasn't planning on leaving the Den for anything else today. She paused at the door she knew was Nicks and listened with her ear pressed to the door. Very faintly she could hear the sound of running water. Nick's room for all it being similar to hers in size had one extra unique feature the other rooms in this hall did not have. His own private bathroom. It wasn't anything fancy and much like the one in the hallway but it let him avoid running around in just a towel when it was time to get back to his room.

Continuing on assured that she would have plenty of time to get dinner ready for the foxes who constantly welcomed her into their Den with open arms. The kitchen was quiet when Judy entered and started to pick though the fridge and cabinets trying to get an idea on what to make. She eyed the packages of wrapped meat that sat in the far corner of the walk-in her nose twitching all the while. Over the years she had grown use to watching predators eat meat but a deep part of her mind still remained unsettled about it. Stealing her nerve she grabbed enough of the packaged chicken for the three foxes.

Turning the carefully wrapped meat in her paws Judy thought over everything that Vivian had taught her about cooking when she lent a paw helping. Not being able to eat meat herself she either needed to make something that the meat could be added to or something else entirely for herself. She paused turning the package in her paws as her thoughts stuck on the perfect thing to make. Running about she gathered up everything else she would need and fished out a large and small wok from the cabinets.

The woks went on the stove to heat as she pulled a step-stool up to a nearby work station so she could work at the higher counters without worry. Using a cutting board lined in red and a knife with the same color on the handle she quickly cut the chicken into thin strips. Setting that aside she pulled another green colored set of knifes and cutting board she made quick work of the pile of vegetables she had pulled from the walk-in.

“Ah so it will be a sir-fry tonight then,” Vivian said leaning against the counter. She had walked into the kitchen a while back and just watched for a few moments as Judy went about the task of preparing food of feed everyone. It was far more then a guest would be expected to do in a fox Den. It was more of what one would expect from a visiting member of the foxes clan to help with. Or a mate from outside of the clan.

Judy jumped in surprise not having heard Vivian enter the kitchen. Thankfully she wasn't chopping anything at the time and saved herself from an accidental cut. “If that's okay?” Judy said looking over at the older vixen. She frowned slightly when she took a good look at Vivian. If she didn't know better she would have thought that she had been crying but her tail wouldn't quit wagging as she watched Judy go about the kitchen making dinner. “I haven't started cooking anything yet so there's still time to change it.”

“No dear a stir-fry sounds wonderful,” Vivian said glancing over at the already cut up meat. “Would you like me to take over on the meat?”

“Ummm...” Judy said looking down. “If its alright...I would like to make it all myself tonight. I don't get much practice cooking predator food.” Looking back up her eyes firmed. “Please. It's not much but it's the least I can do to repay you for all you have done for me over the years.”

Vivian gathered Judy into a hug and held tight. “Judy dear...any debt you feel you owe us had already been payed by just you being here. Our Den is always open to you as you already know. You are family is all but name or blood. You are like the daughter I never had.”

Judy hugged Vivian back as a single tear tried to push its way past her tightly closed eyes. The hug felt filled with as much love as any hug she had shared with her own mother. “Sorry...onions,” she whispered before pulling back and wiping at her eyes, “Now scoot I have work to do.” She smiled as she parroted back the same phrase she had heard from Vivian any number of times when the vixen was trying to work without someone get under paw.

Vivian laughed recognizing her own words being used against her. “Alright. Alright. I know when my help isn't wanted. I'll go set the table. But if you need anything just holler.”

“I will Mrs. Wilde,” Judy said turning back to keep chopping focusing on making a wonderful meal for the Wildes who treated her as one of their own. She didn't see Vivian's tail pause as it looked like she was going to say something else or the slight shake of her head as her tail resumed its wagging as she stepped away to gather the dinnerware. Focused as she was she didn't even hear Vivian mumble under her breath, “Maybe one day soon I will be able to call you my daughter in truth.”

* * *

Three foxes and one bunny sat around the table happily eating and talking. The elder Wildes sitting next to each other on one side and Nick and Judy sitting together on the other. Johnathan had gotten home the same time Nick had wondered out of his shower. Neither had long to wait to eat after the sizzle and smell of the food drew them into the kitchen. Judy looked quite proud as both of the todds had complemented on the food to Vivian only to be told the most she had helped with was carrying the finished food to the table. When Nick had finished his food and asked for a second helping the proud look had turned to smug as the young rabbit happily dished up another plateful for Nick.

“...so we should expect someone tomorrow to pick up the order.” Johnathan said leaning back in his chair rubbing his stomach appreciatively with one paw while the other held a tumbler he took the occasional sip from. None of the bottles of the first five year whiskey cask they had opened had gone to the distributor. Most had become gifts to those who had helped in the Wildes success and a few bottle from every cask opened since stayed in the Den's private reserve. “With it being a rush order for the solstice they cannot wait for the next normal delivery after the New Year.”

“Do we know who is coming and if they are staying?” Vivian asked. Her own plate was empty and she took a sip from a wine glass. She looked at the glass and frowned then swirled the contents unhappily. It had been a bottle she had had bought and shipped in from Zootopia with one of their supply shipments. Despite everything and all the berries they where getting out of their land now she had not yet made her own blackberry wine in any large enough batch to last long. Not that her habit of sharing what little she made with Bonnie helped keep any in her reserve. With a sigh she made a mental note to see about making an entire tanks worth the next blackberry harvest. At least then by next year she wouldn't have to stoop to buying it when everything needed to make it was already in her paws.

Johnathan took a sip and set his glass down carefully to avoid anything from sloshing out. “It's just a pick up my love. No unexpected guests will be showing up for lunch or staying so nothing to worry about.”

Vivian relaxed. She did not mind the occasional visit from members of the Family but she hated the short notice they often received about them. The worst had been when Fru-Fru and Grand-mama had arrived unexpectedly and stayed for a week the summer before last. Officially it was so Fru-Fru could learn about one of the businesses that her father was invested in. Unofficially Grand-mama had whispered to the elder Wildes one night after everyone else had been asleep that there was rumblings in the underworld from an upstart gang that Mr. Big wanted his daughter far away from until it was handled. They where told no more and asked no questions. They had watched the news coming out of Zootopia carefully for a few weeks after they left but either it was handled without bloodshed or no evidence had been found. With a final shake of her head Vivian started listening to the conversation Nick and Judy where having.

“Ugh,” Nick said setting down his fork from his third helping, “No more of your delicious food Carrots. I am going to roll away from the table at this point.”

“Well you didn't have to take it as a challenge when I said there was going to be left overs,” Judy said smiling picking at the few bites still left on her plate. She had stopped at two small helpings.

Vivian gave Johnathan a look that said 'trust me and play along' and cleared her throat. “Well Nicky if you ask nicely I am sure Judy will help roll you away from the table so the two of you can do whatever you where planning on doing tonight. Johnathan and I will take care of the dishes. You two have fun.”

“Okay!” Judy says stuffing the last couple of bites into her mouth before hopping off her chair. Grabbing a paw-full of Nick's shirt she dragged him out of the kitchen. “Come on Slick. With your help I should be able to get my homework done tonight and then we will have the rest of the break to relax!”

As Nick's halfhearted complaints about being dragged around faded Johnathan turned to his mate and raised an eyebrow. “Alright my love what is going on?” Vivian grins as she tells her mate everything that has happened since he left for his shop in the morning.

* * *

Nick's tail twitched idly as he lay on the sofa reading over the notebook that Judy handed him after she had ran back to her room to get her backpack a few hours ago. Occasionally the pen he was twirling in his paw would stop and he would scribble on the paper. Judy's ears would swivel around anytime she heard the noise of the pen scribbling away. He had been making a lot of scribbling noises. Closing her eyes and rubbing her face with her paw tiredly she leaned back. “Okay Slick. How bad is it really?”

Nick looked over and curled his body slightly around the rabbit that was using him as a backrest. “Well it's not terrible...” he started to say.

“Then why have you been scribbling on it so much,” Judy snapped. Wordlessly Nick handed the notebook back to her. Looking down she saw only a paw-full of marks on the report itself and nearly the entire margin filled with idle doodles. “Really?” She asked looking up. The doodles where rough cartoon bunnies and foxes waving swords around at a swarming hoard of bouncing blobs with eyes.

“I know. I know. It isn't my best work but in my defense I only have the one pen and it doesn't have a very fine point for detail,” Nick said with a grin holding his paws up in surrender in an attempt to placate the bunny. “Ouch!” Nick cries out when she punches his arm. Hard. “Police brutality!”

“Nope just brutality,” Judy says with a grin. “I'm not a cop yet Slick.”

Nick kept rubbing his arm. “Still you should break that habit before you get your tin star.”

“Bronze shield,” Judy said wiggling her body back so more of her was pressed up against Nick. “Seriously though. How was it?” She leaned her head back and let her ears drape over Nick.

“It was good Carrots. Your perfect grades are safe for another history report at least. Hell you could probable sit for the test and get your diploma early of you wanted.” Nick said reaching over and scratched near the base of one of Judy's ears.

“Nick?” Judy whispered.

“Hmmm...?”

“You and Meadow will be taking the test after the brake right?” Judy asked while absentmindedly leaning into the scratching.

Nick stopped scratching Judy's ears much to her disappointment and started to scratch his own ears. “Yeah a few weeks after the brake is over. We gotta go into Zootopia for that. Not exactly looking forward to going back there.”

“I wish I could come with you,” Judy said sighing. “I still haven't been to the city.”

“Well...my mom is going with us so she can play chaperon,” Nick said reaching back down to scratch Judy's ears again. “You could always ask her and your folks if you can come too.”

“Maybe I will,” Judy muttered relaxing against Nick as his claws continued to scratch along her ears. “So when you pass...”

“'If' I pass,” Nick corrected with a bitter chuckle. “With my luck the proctor will hate foxes and 'lose' my and Meadow's answer sheet or the 'stolen' answer key will just 'happen' to be mixed in with one of our papers.”

“ **When** you pass,” Judy insisted glaring at Nick, “What are you going to do?”

“I don't know...mom will probably take us out somewhere fancy to celebrate,” Nick said with a shrug. “Dad's been trying to be subtle about getting my measurements for a new suit.”

“No,” Judy says shifting so she was laying down then turned so they where chest to chest. Carefully she used a combination of Nick's shirt and her toes to pull herself up so they where eye to eye. “I mean what are **you** going to do. You'll have your diploma. You could easily emancipate yourself after that. You could leave and start your own life.”

Nick stared at Judy. She hadn't let go of his shirt while she talked. “I don't plan on going anywhere Judy.” Nick shifted so he could wrap an arm around the her and draw her into a hug. “Everything I want is here right now. I figured I would keep working for my mom for the next couple of years. Maybe see if I can take a few collage classes or at least get the books and give myself a head start. I'll need it if I want to keep up with you at the Academy.”

“The Academy?” Judy asked pushing against his chest and breaking the hug so she could stare at him.

“Yeah the _Police_ Academy,” Nick said with a smirk, “You know that place you have been dreaming of going to since I've known you. From what I've read its kinda hard to be a cop in Zootopia without going though it.”

“You...you want to go to the Academy with me?” Judy said quietly not trusting herself to speak any louder.

“Well it would be a shame to let all those early morning runs go to waste,” Nick chuckled reaching up to scratch her ears again. “And all those study sessions we've done with procedure and law. If we get though the rookie period alright we could probably request to be partners. Less equipment they would need to modify if the first fox officer and the first bunny officer where working together.”

“I can just see it now Nick,” Judy hummed pressing her face close against his neck as she launched into another hug. She smiled into his fur at another thought, “I guess that means there wouldn't be any more study session with you and Meadow after this.”

Nick shifted uncomfortable trying to loosen the bunny necktie he was now wearing. “Easy up there Carrots I still need to breath.” Judy loosened her grip only slightly but it was enough for Nick to draw a fuller breath then he could before. “I haven't given that much thought but I will probably still head up to the Hoods. Maybe not as often as I did when we needed to study but still often enough I guess.”

“Why?” Judy asked as her heart felt like someone was squeezing on it. “What could you need to do with her once you both have your diploma?”

Nick frowned. He wasn't blind and knew the doe and the vixen didn't get along. Whenever they where forced to be around each other, usually with Nick caught in the middle, it often felt like the temperature wherever they happened to be dropped several degrees. He could never point to one thing though and say that is why they don't like each other. Every year it just seemed like they would grow colder as little thing like running late from visiting one would upset the other. He was only one todd though and couldn't be everywhere at once. “Beside that I am one of the few friends she has and her parents give my family a little discount for me helping out with their chickens?” He could feel more then see Judy nod wanting a more solid reason. “I don't know,” he sighed, “I feel a little freer up there. It's a nice break from the day to day you know. It give me a chance to relax running around with the wind in my fur and talking with other foxes besides my family.”

Judy let go and turned around so Nick couldn't see her face. “The view must be nice too...” Judy muttered crossing her arms to keep from touching Nick. Her happy mood from a moment ago soured. The heat that had been quietly building in her was quenched quickly like it had been dunked in ice water as a voice whispered in the back of her mind about young foxes frolicking together their bare fur caressed by the wind.

“The view is nice. Its relaxing after all the physical stuff we do,” Nick said thinking of the lush trees and greenery of the Hood's property that dozens of years worth of chicken manure had strengthened. Of the sun filtering though the trees taking on a green shade while he laid in a quiet glade surrounded by the sound of nature after a couple of laps around the track or a long day working with the apple press.

Judy sat up abruptly at that. With a hop she was off the sofa and tucking everything back in her backpack. “It's late. I'm going to bed,” Judy said not bothering to turn around as she slung her backpack over a shoulder and walked away. She didn't respond to the confused good night that Nick said as she disappeared down the hallway. She did not sleep well that night as she curled up in her bed. Her dreams kept going to where she forced her mind away from when she was awake. To foxes on the forest floor oblivious to the outside world and a doe watching them with tears in her her eyes as they frolicked in...physical bliss.

“Hey Judy,” a soft voice called out as the knocking woke her from unpleasant dreams. “You up?”

“Ugh...go away...five more minutes...”Judy mumbled sleepily trying to burrow deeper into a nest of her blankets. She had pushed the stuffed fox plushy away to the end of the bed in the middle of the night when she woke to find herself clinging to it.

“That's normally my line Carrots...are you decent?” Nick called though the door only to hear a soft thump of one of the stuffed animals hitting the door. “Well one stuffed animal for yes I guess but just in case,” he said opening the door and walking in with a paw over his eyes. Due to that he missed the bloodshot amethyst eyes glaring at him from a gap in the mound of blankets. With the free paw held in front of him he slowly shuffled to the bed blindly. Felling for an empty space he sat down. “Okay what did I do last night to have you run off and give me the cold shoulder?”

“...nothing. I was just really tired all of the sudden,” Judy muttered blinking slowly at the sight of Nick in just his running shorts and sleep matted fur. “You can look you know. Its not like I sleep in just my fur.”

Nick opened his paw so one eye was visible and it darted around checking to make sure it was safe to look with both eyes before he lowered his paw. He looked at the stuffed fox half hanging off the foot of the bed then to the nest of blankets that seemed to grow a set of ears as Judy shifted around. He waited until her head had poked out of the top of the nest before talking. “Somehow I don't believe that Carrots but if you don't want to tell me that's fine.” He reached over but hesitated for a moment before placing his paw on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. “If you change your mind that it's not nothing I'll promise I won't laugh...” he smirked and couldn't help but add “...much.” He had to rub his shoulder as a lightning quick rabbit fist flashed out of the nest and tagged him hard.

“Jerk,” Judy said laughing. “Now get out so I can change. I need my future partner in tip top shape 'Officer' Slick.”

“Yes 'Officer' Carrots ma'am,” Nick said snapping off a quick salute and headed out the door as Judy pulled herself completely free of the blanket nest. “Joking aside you know you can tell me anything right Judy?” He said hesitating at the door.

“I know Nick,” Judy said as her ears drooped down against her back. “Its nothing really...just me being an overly emotional bunny.”

“If I can help...” Nick started but slumped as Judy shook her head slowly.

“I'll be okay Nick. A run will help clear my head.” She looked up with a sad smile as Nick nodded and closed the door. Slowly she got ready by pulling on the sweat pants and hoodie she would need to stay warm outside in the snow. Stepping out she didn't see Nick in the hallway. Peaking inside his open door she saw him sitting on his bed reading the label on a pill bottle before shaking one out and swallowing it down. “What you got there slick?”

He grimaced at the taste of swallowing it dry but didn't want to add too much water to his stomach before the run. “Hormone suppressant,” he shrugged and set the bottle back on the nightstand and stood slowly stretching his arms as they walked to a side door, “Had to start taking them yesterday.”

“Why yesterday?” Judy questioned as they stepped outside and shivered in the cold. She envied not having the thick warm fur that Nick had. “I thought your mating cycle started a few weeks back?”

“Awww Carrots I didn't know you liked me that much to pay attention to my seasonal problem,” Nick chuckled teasingly as thankful for being slightly ahead of Judy helping brake a trail though the deepening snow. She couldn't she his ears turn a little red as Judy was glad that he couldn't see his ears burn red. “I don't know. It just got really hard to keep it in check after the run yesterday. I kinda yelled at my mom I was wound so tight...” he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as they started to go from a fast walk into a slow jog.

“Oh,” Judy said. “So they are working for you.”

“Yeah they help a lot right now. No worse then being a teenage male during the rest of the year now,” Nick glanced back and slowed slightly so he was running at Judy's side instead of slightly ahead of her. “Speaking of I should have said something yesterday Judy...” Judy had to concentrate to avoid stumbling over her feet thinking he was going to bring up how aroused she had been after he had his paws all over her. “I was kinda a creep and scented you when we where stretching. Sorry if I freaked you out or anything. You took off pretty quick after I did.”

Judy was silent for a few minutes as they ran thinking. She was well aware how bad runaway hormones could get and some of the embarrassing things she had thought about and had done when they had overcome her. The dream she had woken up to the day before came rapidly to mind. She also wondered if she had anything to do with how wound up Nick had been. She had been spreading pheromones around thickly that morning or if that was just wishful thinking oh her part. Nick had never asked her out on a date or made a move though. He had always just been a really good friend and a perfect gentle-mammal. Sure a few of his hugs and touches went on a bit longer then just friends normally did but just as often it was her that kept the hug going on longer then it strictly needed to.

When she noticed Nick was looking at her more then the trail ahead of them she let out a huff of air trying to calm her rapidly spiraling thoughts. “It's okay Nick. You know I cannot take the suppressors myself so I know how bad it can be to control that at times. You didn't freak me out. Like I said yesterday I had forgot there was something I needed to do before school.”

Nick let out his own huff of air in relief. “Thanks for understanding Judy. Still I am sorry.”

“Don't worry about it Slick,” Judy said as they crossed over the property line and started on the Hopps loop. “What you should worry about is keeping up!” Judy shouted sprinting forward suddenly gaining the upper-paw and some distance between them.

“Oh you're on!” Nick shouted back putting on more speed but keeping it fair by staying on his hind paws instead of dropping to all fours. They stayed neck and neck as the ran. For a while one would take the lead only for the other to catch up and pass them. Working together they pushed themselves to go longer then they did while running alone. They ended up doing three circuits of the obstacles around the Wilde loop before collapsing in the gazebo. “You...are...going...to be...the...death...of me...Carrots...” Nick panted as he tried to catch his breath while stretching as best he could.

“You...didn't...have to...join...me...on the...third...loop,” Judy panted moving though her own series of stretches. Knowing what had happened to her the last time she had Nick's paws all over her and that Nick had to take his suppressors she had opted for solo stretching today.

“Yes I did...what if...you slipped...or got hurt?” Nick countered his breathing coming back under control.

“We've ran this course...hundreds of times...winter and summer...nothing bad has happened...yet,” Judy insisted.

“Keyword there is yet,” Nick said no longer needing to take a panting breath between words as he finished his stretches. Looking down he frowned and scooped Judy into his arms. Holding her front against the fur of his chest as his tail wrapped around her back like a blanket.

“Hey! I can walk on my own!” Judy insisted as she squirmed in his grip teeth chattering before giving up and tried to burrow into his fur and the warmth she felt underneath. She watched her paw sink though the layers of fur in partial amazement. By the time her paw rested against his warm skin her arm had sunk past her wrist creating the warmest makeshift mittens she had ever had.

“You're shivering and your hands are like ice,” Nick said walking quickly to get back inside. He had barely noticed that the snow had been getting worse and the temperature felt like it was dropping while running. Now though he could see even the trail from the side door they had made at the beginning of the run was swiftly filling in by fresh snow. “I think we are going to have to skip the runs for a while.” Che couldn't tell if Judy was nodding or just shivering as he shut the door behind him.

Judy expected Nick to set her down when they got inside but instead Nick kept walking towards their rooms. She clutched at him tight as he opened the door to the hall bathroom and stepped into the fur dryer. She felt the warmth seep into her back from the fur dryer on its highest setting and from the front by Nick's own body heat. Nick held her tighter as she started to whimper. It felt like a thousand small needles where stabbing into her as she warmed up. After a while longer it stopped and she pulled her paws from Nick's fur. “Okay you can put me down now,” Judy said.

Nick did though not without a fair amount of reluctance and a barely audible whine. “Judy why didn't you say something about being so cold?”

Walking over she spun the hot water knob on the shower until it could no longer move. “Didn't start feeling cold until we stopped running,” she said holding her paw under the flow of water testing the temperature as steam started to fill the room. Nodding to herself and making a quick adjustment to the knobs so she wouldn't boil herself alive she grabbed the bottom of her hoodie without thinking and pulled if off over her head. Her ears burned red and she held it to her chest as she heard a choking gasp. She turned at the waist and saw what she feared. She was just about to strip and walk in the shower while Nick was still in the room with her. “Ummm...can I get a little privacy here Slick,” she said with a nervous smile.

“Sorry!” Nick shouted and was out of the room so fast Judy wasn't sure if the bang was from the door slamming shut or a sonic boom.

* * *

The snow storm had turned into a small blizzard by the end of the day as Judy and the three Wildes all cuddled together on the sofa under a small pile of blankets eating from steaming bowls of vegetable stew. Thanks to most utilities running underground they still had power, heat, and the TV was keeping them all entertained as they ate. “Well this blizzard certainly changes plans,” Vivian said putting her empty bowl down on the coffee table next to Johnathan's before leaning back into the pile of mammals.

“At least everything was already closed up,” Johnathan said leaning in and pulling his mate closer to him. “And that it was arctic wolves that picked up the order for Mr. Big. With the SUV they had a little blizzard isn't going to stop them from getting back to the city.”

“You warm enough Judy?” Nick asked taking her bowl and his and placing it next to his parents. He had been worried about Judy since this mornings run. The worry also kept his mind off the expanse of soft gray fur giving way to the white fur of her chest and belly he had seen.

“It's a bit chilly...” was as far as Judy got before two fox tails quickly fell into her lap with the tip of a third vainly trying to add itself to the pile made by Nick and Vivian. Johnathan being of the other side of Vivian was simply too far away. “Thank you.” Judy said carefully snuggling under the tails trying not to pull out any fur.

“It's not trouble at all dear,” Vivian said with a smile belaying the significance that three foxes where willing to share their tails with the young doe without a moments hesitation. It took a great deal of trust for a fox to share it's tail with anyone. “Now lets settle in and see if theirs any interesting movies on.” The other three rolled their eyes to varying intensities knowing what movies would be considered interesting by the vixen around this time of year. Vivian had kept an iron grip on the remote throughout the afternoon moving from one solstice related movie to another. She ended up finding one about a sheepdog and his pup taking over for Saint Nicholas after the sheepdog had startled him off the roof.

Nick and Johnathan where lightly snoring by the time the second movie in the series about him trying to find a wife while dealing with his now teenage pup being on the naught list was half over. “Mrs. Wilde?” Judy whispered.

“Yes Judy dear? Vivian whispered back while still watching the movie. Vivian loved this time of year and the time she got to spend with her family even if it was something as simple as being cuddled together on the sofa.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Judy asked looking between the two males and reassuring herself that they where both sound asleep.

“Of course dear,” Vivian replied using the remote to raise the volume slightly and leaned in to be closer to Judy when she saw how nervous the doe was.

“Ummm...canyoutellwhenIaminheatbymyscent?” Judy whispered quickly into Vivian's ear.

“I am sorry dear,” Vivian said frowning, “That was a little too fast for me to catch.”

“Can you tell when I am in heat by my scent?” Judy whispered again slower as well as quieter.

Vivian took a long inhale and tilted her head in confusion. “I am not smelling that on you right now if that is what you are asking dear.”

“So you can if I was,” Judy said trying to curl into a ball and disappear. Nick gave off a low rumbling growl in his sleep as Judy tried to curl around his tail. His nose turned towards the his tail and sniffed. Subconsciously his mind decided the scent of Judy was an acceptable mammal to have possession of his tail and he relaxed. Absentmindedly Judy started to run her paws though his tail and he let out a sleepy purr.

Vivian watched the doe and her sleeping son for a long minute. Had Nick not been completely comfortable with any of the scents in the room or his tail being touched he would likely had woken up snapping his teeth at whoever was doing it. “Yes dear foxes can. Likely better then any buck would,” Vivian said honestly.

“Do you think that a fox would react to...to rabbit pheromones like they would to another foxes?” Judy whispered as her ears burned red.

“It would depend on the todd...or vixen on how much they would react,” Vivian said quietly. She sighed and looped and arm around Judy and pulled her into a side hug. Looking over at Nick Vivian frowned trying to decide if she should say anything more. “Myself, Johnathan, and nearly every other mate-bonded fox, if we knew what we where smelling, wouldn't make more then a note of it like if we saw someone wearing a certain color shirt. A todd, like Nick for for example, who had yet to mate-bond would likely react to the pheromones of any potential mate he found attractive regardless of species. Increasingly so this time of year.”

“Oh,” Judy said her paws halting in Nick's tail as her ears twitched. “I guess that is why you don't let Nick go over to see Meadow this time of year.” Nick's purring trailed off as Judy's paws stopped and a slight frown formed on his face as he slept.

“Its true. Marian and I do keep a close eye on those two this time of year,” Vivian said with a shrug deciding to give Judy a nudge in a different direction then the doe seemed to be going down. “Meadow was the first in season vixen Nicky was around that wasn't mate-bonded when he went into season himself. It created a very instinctual bond between the two that is hard to break and they have known each other nearly as long as you and he have. If they **both** wanted that instinctual bond to be a romantic bond instead of instinct driven lust I doubt Marian and I could stop those two from finding a way to be together in season or out.”

“Huh?” Judy's ears perked up.

“Foxes are quite picky about our mates dear,” Vivian said reaching over and scratching under Johnathan's chin until he started purring in his sleep like Nick had while Judy petted his tail. “Unlike what most tend to think foxes can and will fool around with anyone they choose to if the mood strikes them until they find someone who they believe could be their mate. If the one they feel is their mate feels the same they are bound once again mind, body, and soul.”

“What do you mean by once again?” Judy asked in curiosity. She had never thought to ask these types of questions before and as a species foxes where notorious for their secrecy letting little of their culture be recorded or shared.

“'Until death do you part' doesn't apply to mating-bonds between foxes dear,” Vivian smiled. “If you believe some of the old stores a mating-bond last lifetimes with every reincarnation of the twos spirits just renewing the bond in their own lifetime. Once a pair is mate-bonded they stay monogamous until the next life.” Vivian tilted her head and added with a frown, “Well there those who will seek companionship if their mate dies but I have never heard of a widow or widower bonding a second time.”

“...what happens if the person they think is their mate doesn't feel the same?” Judy asked as she started to pet Nick's tail again. The purring resumed and the frown on his face turned into a happy grin.

“Depending on how strongly they felt about the mammal being their destined mate,” Vivian said quietly, “Anything from moving on and looking for another potential mate to...hastening their journey to the next life.” Judy's paws jumped to her mouth to hold back the noise of her gasp. Vivian looked Judy straight in the eye, “A truly heart broken fox has nothing left to loose in this life. It is not a fate I would wish on anyone to have your heart crushed by the one you love.” Judy could only nod as the movie played on and she ran her paw's though Nick's tail. At the moment she couldn't think of anything else to ask.

* * *

* * *

AN: Well that was a pretty rapid turn around from the last main story chapter update some of you might be saying especially considering the two side stories got an update too. Well it was and it isn't likely to happen again anytime soon. When COVID started I had a pretty good sized pile of time off saved up. Unfortunately not all of it will carry over to next year so it's use it or loose it time and with many things still closed, limited entry, or just plain too risky I needed to burn a week of time. Low and behold the stars aligned and it was a pretty good relaxing and muse filled week. A few days of rain and cool weather had knocked the smoke out of the sky and helped in wildfire containment.

I did forget to say last chapter that Bucky (feel free to refer to him as Incredibly Stupid Asshole as I often do in my head) did make an non-credited appearance back in chapter 4 during the fight between Gideon and Nick. I have a pretty good idea on how to work that into the story near the end of part one so it officially ties up that loose thread but just wanted to announce that little tidbit before hand. He was never just a random add.

Alright so now we have two hormone crazy, mood shifting teenagers who have the hots for each other pretty much snowed in a big house with only two adults to keep an eye on them asking questions. Add in that the adults watching them don't seem to mind that that those two may get together and what could possibly go wrong? Or another way to look at it what could possibly go right. MWAHAHAHAHA


	9. Chapter 9

Distilled Dreams

Part One: Fermentation

Chapter Nine

-Judy Age 15 & Nick Age 16-

“Judy dear,” Vivian whispered carefully shaking the blanket lump in the middle of the bed, “Time to get up if you still want to make Nick breakfast-in-bed for his birthday.”

“I'm up,” Judy said groggily poking her head though the folds in the blanket and wriggling out of the warmth they provided. She shivered as the chill room air blew past the few spots of bare fur her pajamas didn't cover. “Cheese and crackers!” Judy shivered as her hind paws hit the cold floor and not the slippers she had thought where right there. The blizzard had blown itself out after three days but it had remained a bone chilling temperature outside ever since. That bone chilling cold had slowly been leaching heat from inside even the Den's impressively well insulated walls.

“Sorry dear,” Vivian said taking a quick step to the side. Her tail had accidentally covered the slippers and in avoiding stepping on her tail Judy had missed the slippers. “It has a mind of its own sometimes.”

Judy giggled as the tip Vivian's tail tickled her side before wrapping around her waist is an odd but oh so warm hug. “It's okay Mrs. Wilde. On the bright side I am wide awake now.” It was true. The sudden shock of cold on her hind paws was nearly as efficient as she assumed a bucket of ice water being dumped on her would be. “Let's get going before Nick wakes up and ruins the surprise.”

Covering her muzzle Vivian tried her best to stifle her laughter as the duo walked down the hall. “After what you put him though yesterday I doubt he would wake up before noon if we just left him alone.” Despite this she had walked softer and dropped her talking to a whisper when they crossed the closed doorway that opened into Nick's room.

“It wasn't that bad,” Judy said with a blush. She had been going a bit stir crazy with how the blizzard, then the temperature, had trapped them inside. It also didn't help that Nick kept cuddling with her at nearly every opportunity. She wasn't complaining about that in and of itself. Having him wrap her in his arms and pull her into his soft warm fur or allowing his tail to be used as a blanket had been wonderful. However it also had the tendency of causing her hormones to constantly rise. It wasn't Nick's fault, it was her stupid bunny brain screaming at her that it would feel so much better if it was just fur and fur. Maybe with an extra blanket thrown over the two of them for the warmth so Nick could slid his paws though her fur and tracing his claws over her skin without the cold...

Judy shook her head almost violently. It was daydreams like that that had lead to her dragging the poor fox down to the tunnel that connected the barns and aging room. He didn't deserve what she had put him though. _'He was just trying to be nice and keep me warm,'_ Judy thought. _'And what do I do? Shuttle runs to help burn off some of the energy!'_

“Wasn't that bad?” Vivian asked as they crossed into the kitchen. A small glowing space heater helped the furnace push back the chill this close to the outer walls of the Den. “The two of you must have sprinted the entire length of the tunnel a few dozen times running back and forth like that. You must of had a lot of pent up energy from being so cooped up.”

“He didn't have to join me...” Judy tired to say jumping up on the step-stool by the counter while Vivian began gathering everything to make blueberry waffles from the fridge and pantry.

“Mmmm...that would be a bit hard for him not to join you when you where pulling him by his shirt to the tunnels,” Vivian said with a knowing smirk at the bunny as she set the waffle maker down in front of Judy and starting measuring ingredients into a mixing bowl. “It would be easier on both of you if you just told him you know.” Vivian said setting the batter down next to Judy and moving over to the stove to cook some turkey bacon.

“Tell...tell him what?” Judy asked splashing some batter into the waffle maker and eyeing the little timer light with all of her focus so Vivian wouldn't see the deep red blush of her ears.

“Judy dear,” Vivian said poking at the bacon with the spatula and not looking over. “I am neither blind nor nose deaf.”

“...I don't know what you mean...” Judy said as the light clicked off and she pulled golden brown waffles from the griddle and replacing them with more batter. She flinched at the paw that rested on her shoulder a moment before arms wrapped around her.

"Yes you do dear even if you are not willing to admit it to yourself yet,” Vivian whispers while hugging her.

“It would all change if we became...more then friends,” Judy whispered.

“Not as much as you would think,” Vivian said with a sigh letting go of Judy and returning to the stove to flip the turkey bacon. “The two of you already are inseparable when you both have time to spend together. While not exactly the same the two of you share many of the same tastes in music, movies, and books. The two of you both want to go to Zootopia and try for the police department. Although I understand if Nicky's recent interest in Pawaiian shirts is off putting. I am blaming Johnathan for that one though. Why did that mate of mine buy a bolt of that cloth I will never know.” Vivian said with a snort.

“They're...not that bad,” Judy countered with a small smile to cover the grimace at the thought of Nick in that obnoxious green shirt of his.

“Well if you are willing to look past his questionable taste in casual clothing..,” Vivian said putting the turkey bacon on a paper towel lined plate to remove the small amount of grease on them. “I imagine the biggest difference in being more then friends would be where you dragged him off to and what the two of you did to...burn off some energy. You will want to go slow the first few times dear. Todds are bigger then bucks after all.”

“EEP!” Judy cried in surprise at the bluntness of Vivian. “I...I...I don't...I don't think about...about that!” Her ears actually hurt with how hot they had gotten so suddenly.

Vivian tapped the side of her nose while smirking knowingly. “The nose knows dear.” Vivian dug around in a cabinet and found the breakfast-in-bed tray she was looking for. “But for the sake of your ears not catching on fire I won't say anymore on it.” Quickly Vivian forked a few of the waffles onto a plate with the turkey bacon and put it on the tray along with a few other things before slipping the rest of what was already cooked into the oven to keep it warm. “Now come on. Lets go wake the sleepy birthday todd so the two of you have some time together this morning before we do Nick's birthday gifts at lunch. There is a lot to do in the afternoon to get ready for the Solstice tonight.”

The walk back to Nick's door was just long enough for Judy's blush to fade. “I'll get the door Mrs. Wilde,” Judy whispered turning the nob and opening the door into the dark room. Slowly they sneaked in. The light from the hall lit the room enough for Judy to see Nick wasn't in his normal curled sleep position but sprawled on his stomach. Somehow during the night his blankets had either slipped or he had thrown them off of his upper body leaving only his legs and lower torso covered. The bare fur along his back to almost ripple in sync with his soft breathing. Judy watched slightly memorized picturing herself waking up next to him some morning and running her paws though that soft warm...

“Oh no!” Vivian hissed quietly setting the tray down on the night stand near Nick's head snapping Judy out of the daydream that started to build as she watched Nick sleep. “I forgot the syrup! Keep an eye on him Judy and if he wakes up before I get back keep him distracted.” Vivian didn't bother to wait for a reply as she rushed out of the door and back to the kitchen.

Nick's nose started to twitch as Judy stood in his room uncomfortably with nothing to do other then watching him sleep. Slowly his head turned towards the night stand nostrils flaring wide. “You'll just have to wait a minute for breakfast Slick,” Judy whisper soothingly as she took a couple steps forward. Carefully she reached out and scratched under his chin. It had worked in the past to help him relax so Judy figured it was the best chance to keep him asleep. Her stomach grumbled loudly suddenly startling her. The fresh baked waffles had smelt so good. “Well you won't miss a couple pieces of fruit and I wouldn't want my stomach to wake you up,” Judy whispered to herself. Judy stopped scratching and turned her back to Nick and reached into the small bowl for a couple of apple slices. A stifled “EEP!” escaped Judy as two arms darted out to either side of her and wrapped around her chest pinning the arm not reaching for the breakfast tray to her side. The cold wet nose that pressed into her neck was just as shocking as the arms. “Nick! What are you doing!” Judy hissed placing her free paw over where Nick's paws grasped her.

“Mmm...smells good...” Nick mummbled still asleep. “Mine...” Slowly without nearly as much strength as he had while awake Nick dragged Judy into the bed and started to curled around her. The blankets slipped away Nick's hips and legs with his sudden change in sleeping position. “My Carrots...my bunny......mine...” His breathing evened out as he fell back into a deep sleep nuzzling the top of her head as his muzzle settled between her ears.

Staring wide eyed Judy was frozen. It wasn't the shock of being pulled into an impromptu cuddle session that froze her though. Nor was it the slight twitches of Nick's paws and body as he settled back into sleep and adjusting the trapped rabbit into a more comfortable position against him. No it was what was pressing against her back and along her tail. Slowly and carefully Judy used her free paw to check something. Her paw ran though soft fur of Nick's leg and side as she moved it. Along the entire path it was only fur. Never once did she feel cloth. _'Nick isn't wearing anything,'_ Judy's brain managed to think though a quickly growing fog of lust courtesy of her hormones. _'Nick is naked which means what is pressing into my back is Nick's...'_ Judy's tail twitched rapidly in excitement as it brushed against Nick's fox-hood. _'I need to get him off...i mean get out of his grip,'_ Judy thought justifying her rubbing and grinding against him as her breathing started to speed up. The deep rumbling purr coming from Nick reverberating though her back and the slight bucking of his hips in tine with her own felt good.

“Well now. Not exactly what I had in mind when I said to distract him,” Vivian said from the door before walking in the room and kept talking, “But he did like to cuddle with that stuffed rabbit when he slept as a kit. Good job keeping him asleep dear.”

“Mrs. Wilde...” Judy whispered. Vivian in the same room helped clear her mind from the haze of lust.

“Yes dear,” Vivian said turning to the bed and taking her first good look at what was happening. Her tail twitched as she suspected what Judy had already confirmed. “Oh...”

“Nick...isn't wearing anything to sleep in...” Judy whispered starting to breath faster and panic in Nick's grip. She felt something warm seeping into the fur on her back as Nick continued to move his hips in his sleep and purr.

“So he isn't,” Vivian sighed and rubbed the bridge of her muzzle with her paws. “Do you want a paw getting out of that or some privacy...” she waved her paw in the door's direction and took a half step towards it making her offer clear.

“...” Judy was quiet and it was another two half steps on Vivian's part before she spoke up. “Help...please...”

Vivian checked her pockets then rummaged in Nick's nightstand but didn't find what she had hoped she would have. Vivian sighed and reached over to the tray and picked up the glass of cold orange juice from it. “Sorry about this dear. Close your eyes,” Vivian said grimacing before throwing the contents of the glass onto Nick. A bit splashed onto Judy but most soaked Nick's face.

“AUGH!” Nick shouted rolling around to put himself between what ever was attacking him and what he was cuddled around. Letting go of the object he was protecting in his sleep he prepared to leap at his attacker before his mad scramble to wakefulness finished. Unfortunately for him the blanket had managed to stay partially wrapped around his foot when the rest had dropped away turning his pounce into a crash. “YIP!!” The hard crash of his butt to the floor woke him far faster then the cold glass of orange juice did. “WHAT THE FU...!?” Nick started to say before he saw his mother standing over him and Judy on his bed. Judy was staring at him like deer caught in the headlights while Vivian shook her head and punched the bridge of her muzzle with the paw not still holding the empty glass.

He looked down and saw himself nearly perfectly framed in the light coming in from the hallway. In a blur of motion his tail came up and clamped firmly over his groin. He had a fairly good idea what he felt seeping into his tail fur from his fox-hood was as he started to put the pieces together of what was going on. Still his room, he is suppose to be in here; Judy in his bed, not normal when waking up in bed; breakfast tray, it was his birthday; orange juice soaked fur, no idea; mother with an empty glass, that's where the juice came from; and him on the floor in just his fur now with his tail protecting his modesty, something has gone terribly wrong. Nick's tail was like a starting flag for Judy while he had been thinking. Once he was fully covered she leaped off the bed and out the door at a speed that could rival a cheetah in a dead sprint.

“Go take a shower Nicky and make sure you get your bedding into the wash before that juice soaks in,” Vivian said softly and calmly putting the glass back on the tray and picking it up. “Judy wanted to do something nice for you and make you breakfast-in-bed for your sixteenth birthday. You gave her quite an eyeful just now not to mention pulling her into your bed while you where naked.” She knew her son and tried to give him the facts she knew before he could come to his own conclusions.

“I...didn't...I was asleep...” Nick said trying to wake up and process what was happening but he couldn't help the subvocal whine of distress and despair that escaped him.

“I know Nicky,” Vivian said stepping around him and balancing the tray on her hip to pull the door closed. “Judy knows too but she likely needs some time alone with herself right now so don't go rushing over before the two of you have a chance to cool off. It was a bit shocking for her I imagine. I don't know if she will be at breakfast so she will get what we made for you. There is more in the kitchen once you get yourself and your bedding taken care of.” She pulled the door closed with a sigh. It had been a few years since she had had to wake him up any other way other then knocking on his door. If she had known Nick had stopped wearing anything to bed she never would have agreed to Judy's plan to wake him up with breakfast. Vivian walked over to Judy's room and knocked. “Judy dear? Can I come in?”

“No!” Judy shouted though the door.

“Okay dear...” Vivian didn't try the door nob but assumed she would find it locked. “I have the breakfast tray here. I am going to leave it here for you in case...in case you don't feel up to coming to the kitchen.”

“Mmmmmm-kaaaay!”

Vivian blinked at the odd moan in Judy's reply. Slowly she set the tray down next to the door and carefully sniffed around the edge of the door. “Oh my,” Vivian said softly to herself as a light blush crept into her ears. “Alright dear...I'll be going now...take your time!” She turned to walk way but stopped and bent down and took the turkey bacon off the plate. “Waste not want not,” Vivian whispered to herself and nibbled on it on her way back to the kitchen. She felt like she was getting too old to look after teenagers who couldn't admit they loved each other.

* * *

It had taken a Judy an hour before she could even think about anything else other then her hormones. It was another fifteen minutes catching her breath while berating herself for being a bad friend for what she had just fantasized about and for thinking breakfast-in-bed was a good idea. Just the other day Nick had told her to knock before barging into his room while clinging his blankets tightly against him when she came to pay him back for coming into her room the first morning of the blizzard. She should have realized with as comfortable he was up at the Hoods and with how thick his winter coat was he wouldn't likely be wearing much to bed. He had even said the hormone suppressants for his mating season where taking the worst of the edge off of the extra hormones his body was producing. He had said it was the same as being a teenage male the rest of the year with them so of course he would still wake up with the morning wood that she heard so many of her brothers complain about.

Picking though the cold food Vivian had left by her door and taking a very long shower left Judy bring the tray back to the kitchen nearly two hours after her poorly planned idea of surprising Nick with breakfast-in-bed. The kitchen was empty except for Vivian humming to herself as she tipped a few pawfuls of vegetables into a stock pot on the stove and gave it a quick stir. “Hi Mrs. Wilde,” Judy said walking up to the sink. Her ears dropped down her back and held a slight tinge of red as she avoided eye contact.

“Judy! I wasn't sure when you would be out of your room again. How are you doing? Did you get enough breakfast?” Vivian asked settling the lid back on the stock pot and seeing how much food was left of the tray.

“Umm...I am okay,” Judy said sliding the syrup soggy waffle remains into the trash and staring the water in the sink. Washing off the syrup residue from her plate Judy asked quietly, “Where's Nick?”

“He said he had a few things he wanted to get done before lunch and the rest of the solstice preparations,” Vivian said coming over with a dry dish towel and taking the plate from Judy to dry and put away.

“How...how is he doing,” Judy asked moving onto the bowl that had held the apple slices.

“Nervous that he ruined your friendship by pulling you into his bed while asleep, worried that you are mad about what happened, and embarrassed about how the first time you saw **all** of him naked his mother was in the same room,” Vivian said the last with with a smirk.

“Cheese and crackers...” Judy muttered dropping her head into her paws. “All I wanted to do was something nice fore him and it turned into such a train wreck!”

“Tell me what is going on in that little head of yours dear,” Vivian said trying comfort Judy. “It's not as bad as it seems.”

“Not that bad!” Judy cried out before turning and burying her face into Vivian's shirt. “I should have known better then to barge into his room...”

“The two of you have been doing that for years at this point dear,” Vivian said rubbing Judy's back.

“I should have tried harder to wake him up or get out of his grip once I realized he was naked,” Judy said holding Vivian tighter, “Not wiggle around because it felt good after he called me his bunny...”

“Nicky was completely wrapped around you by the time I came back. Both of you are, sorry for this phase dear, hopped up on teenager hormones. Yours made worse by not being able to use suppressors at all and his by it being mating season for foxes without his morning dose of suppressors. Anything short of kicking him between the legs would have lead to the same reaction,” Vivian countered avoiding the part about Nick calling Judy his bunny. There was giving Judy a nudge that Nick loved her and there was pointing out the obvious that was staring her in the face.

“I ran out of his room only after he managed to cover himself only to lock myself into room to...” Judy trailed off as her ears burned.

“To take care of yourself and get your emotions in check from the sudden shock of what happened,” Vivian said softly offering a different perspective. “While giving him a chance to do the same.”

“Something like that...” Judy said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath calming down for the first time since everything started. “Thanks Mrs. Wilde.”

“No problem dear,” Vivian said giving Judy one last hug before letting go. Carefully Vivian nudged Judy away from the sink while flipping the drying towel over her shoulder. “So I'll finish washing these and you go find your fox. He wouldn't forgive himself if he thought he hurt you and leaving what happened stew isn't good for either of you.”

“He...he isn't my fox...” Judy mumbled denying it despite how much she wanted to claim it while looking down and trying to hide the insides of her ears.

Vivian turned and just gazed at Judy smirking all the while. “If you say so dear...if you say so.”

* * *

“Okay now where would Nick get off to...” Judy spoke to herself as she left the kitchen. She went to the most obvious place first but Nick's door was wide open and the light was off. An obvious sign that he wasn't there or a clever ruse to throw her off his track. To be safe she knocked on the door frame before peaking her head into the room and turning the lights on just to be sure. Empty after all. Even the bathroom was devoid of anyone. A quick walk though showed Judy nothing much had changed from this morning except the bed was neatly made with a new set of bedding in a different color. Shutting off the light Judy left the door open and continued to check rooms along the hallway knocking softly before opening the door for a quick peak.

Hesitating at one door in particular off a different hallway Judy gathered her courage and gave at a firmer knock then the others. “It's open!” Johnathan called from the room.

“Good morning Mr. Wilde,” Judy said as she walked into one of the rooms Johnathan had claimed for himself. It would normally have been a good sized room with one of the walls being mostly windows facing south if it wasn't filled with shelves full of bolts of cloth, a few adjustable mannequins of a size for foxes and bunnies but one in the corner looked big enough for a polar bear, and a collection of the various tools and equipment any tailor shop would be happy to have. “I don't suppose you have seen Nick or know where he is?” Judy asked. “I really need to talk to him.”

“Good morning Judy,” Johnathan smiled from the table holding his sewing machine. “Sorry but I haven't seen Nicky since breakfast. He didn't eat much and slipped away before I was done with my first cup of coffee.”

“Okay thanks anyway...I'll just be go...” Judy started to say before being interrupted.

“You have good timing though. I needed to find you before tonight for a quick fitting,” Johnathan said standing and going over to a side table that had a few outfits neatly folded. With a practiced flick of the wrist the long royal purple tunic unfolded itself and hung by the shoulders from Johnathan's paws. “You've grown a bit since last solstice so I made you a new one. Just slip it on over your shirt and we will give it a look.”

“Okay,” Judy said holding back a sigh. She knew it would faster to just go though with the fitting rather then try and excuse herself. Johnathan was a perfectionist when it came to the clothes he made. Especially the ones he made for gifts. “I need to find Nick though. Hopefully before lunch.” Slipping the tunic on she found it was a bit baggy but not so much that anyone other then a tailor would likely think much of it. Stepping up on the alteration platform she caught sight of the sun reflecting off the drifts of snow outside of the windows. It was beautiful.

Johnathan took a moment to enjoy the view with Judy before getting to work. “Just hold still and I'll be done before you know it.” Carefully he used pins to tuck a hem here and a seam there. “Vivian mentioned that you had a bit of an unexpected surprise this morning when you two went to give Nicky breakfast-in-bed.”

Glancing down Judy was glad to see that Johnathan wasn't looking up at her but continued to focus on the work in front of him. “It way more then a bit...how much did she tell you?”

“She said it took you a while to decide if you wanted help getting out of the position you found yourself in or some privacy,” Johnathan said looking up and giving her a wink and a smirk. “Among other things.”

“...It was early? I wasn't entirely awake?” Judy said with a upward inflection turning her excuses into a question rather then an answer while trying to hide her blush.

“Those would be good excuses if you just wondered into his room on accident in the middle of the night after using the bathroom not after making him and the rest of us breakfast,” Johnathan said with a frown when he spotted one of the pins he had placed pulled out of line by the last one he had used.

“I wasn't thinking straight...” Judy muttered, “Hormones.”

Johnathan nodded to this and paused in his work to look up. “That one is more honest I think but still not the entire truth. Raise your arm up please. Shoulder high.”

“What else could it be?” Judy said holding her arms up as Johnathan quickly circled her checking the bottom hem.

“Alright you can put your arms down and slip out of that now,” Johnathan said helping Judy remove the tunic without disturbing the pins or poking herself with them. Johnathan draped the tunic over his arm and leaned back against a nearby shelf. “Judy...Nicky will be back at the kitchen for lunch and he wouldn't miss the solstice celebration tonight. If it was just hormones would you really be trying to find him and set things right?” Johnathan held up his paw to stop Judy from answering. “Just think about it Judy. I'm not the one who needs an answer to that. Now scoot I have sewing to do.” Johnathan said moving over to the sewing machine and changing out the bobbin to match Judy's tunic.

“See you at lunch Mr. Wilde,” Judy said as she left the room to the sound of the sewing machine humming back to life too deep in thought to hear his reply. Continuing her search for Nick she slowly spiraled down the levels of the Den checking in all the nooks and crannies she could think of that she and Nick had every tucked themselves away in over the years. Her ears perked up in sudden realization and she skipped past several normally empty, save for the dust bunnies, rooms and skidded to a stop in the small library. Rushing over to one of the recessed shelves she tripped the latch hidden under a shelf and gave it bookcase a shove.

As kits they had begged Johnathan to help them put in the 'secret' door she was opening now. Nearly all of the detective and mystery books they read had some sort of hidden room or inner-sanctum and they had wanted one too. As kits this room had held a small bookshelf where they kept the books they where reading at the moment and a semi permanent blanket fort with battery lanterns. As they got older the blanket fort had been replaced with a well stuffed love-seat and the lanterns with regular lamps, a small heater in winter, and a fan in summer. Now though her and Nicks small reading nook was as dark, empty, and cold as most of the other rooms she had checked. Frowning Judy pulled the bookcase closed again and frowned. Seeing the reading nook had tripped her memory of a few days before.

* * *

Judy let out a deep sigh as she leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling the book in her paws forgotten for the moment. She lay with her back against Nick's stomach as he lay on his side behind her on a love-seat. While the cold didn't penetrate the thick walls of the Den quicker then the heaters could keep it out near the core of the Den at first it had been growing cooler as the blizzard continued. She found herself more often then not cuddled up somewhere with Nick for that extra amount of warmth his body provided rather then try and find spare blankets or an extra heater. Her late night talk with Vivian had been tumbling around her mind for the two days since the blizzard had started and she was restless. She had fallen asleep on the couch that night and had awoken to Nick curled around her with his parents partially curled around the pair. They hadn't fallen asleep like that in years and she found that she missed the warmth and security she felt being surrounded by him.

“You alright there Carrots?” Nick asked looking up from the page of the book he was reading. “Cold?” He asked as his tail pressed more firmly around her from where it had been resting on her lap.

“I'm alright Slick,” Judy said tonelessly while absentmindedly running a paw though his tail. “Just...board and restless being stuck inside by the blizzard.”

Nick slipped a scarp piece of paper into his book and set it on the end table. “Well...we could always go down to the tunnel for a another run. We would have to do a few dozen laps to match the loop and there isn't an obstacle course but it would help burn off some energy and its warm enough underground we don't have to worry about becoming paw-sicles.”

Judy flopped onto her side and curled herself around Nick's tail. “We already did that today Slick and we will do it again tomorrow.” She nuzzled her chin into his tail and let out another deep sigh against the feel of his long soft fur against her own.

It took far more effort then Nick cared to admit to keep from purring at what Judy was doing to his tail. He did what he normally did in this situation and started to run his claws through the short fur covering her ears to distract himself. “Any ideas on what you want to do Carrots?”

“I don't know...” Judy muttered melting into Nick's paw.

An idea came into Nick's head suddenly enough that he stopped scratching. He could feel the glare and sure enough when he looked down he saw the amethyst eyes of Judy glaring at him. “Enough with the glare of death Carrots,” Nick chuckled wrapping his arms around Judy and sitting up. She squeaked finding herself in his lap still clutching his tail. “I have an idea...how would you like to see something you haven't seen before?”

Judy's ears snapped up suddenly enough that she could feel them slap Nick in the muzzle. “What...what are you talking about Nick.” She couldn't help herself from glancing down at his lap. She hadn't taken matters into her own paws since getting to the Wilde Den to knock her slowly climbing hormone levels down and the amount of cuddling she had been doing with Nick hadn't helped keep them low.

“Do you trust me Judy?” Nick said picking her up and setting her next to him before standing awkwardly. His tail was still trapped in Judy's grip and he didn't want to risk yanking it. He hated the yipping sound he made when it happened.

“Always Nick,” Judy said letting go of Nicks tail and jumping down. Nick reached his paw down and smiled. His emerald eyes sparkles as Judy placed her paw in his and smiled up at him. She knew her ears where staring to turn pink but she didn't care. She would follow her fox anywhere.

* * *

“Dumb bunny!” Judy shouted to herself and sprinted towards the stairs and down to the deepest level of the Den all other rooms in between she had yet to check forgotten. Besides the entrances to the aging rooms and tunnel to the warehouses the lowest levels held a few rooms that Judy had rarely ever needed to visit over the last six years. It was truly the last place that she would check.

She knew Johnathan had a cozy study with a small fake fireplace tucked away behind one of the doors down there. A pair comfortably overstuffed armchair, a hollowed out antique globe bar that Jack 'Savage' O'Hare had help him find containing a few bottles of liquor 'borrowed' from the reserve, and a bookshelf where the rooms only furniture. It was a place that you didn't go into unless you where invited in by Johnathan and only Vivian could get away with an unexpected visit. It was his little oasis of quiet he could relax in after a busy day of frantic sewing rush orders.

Vivian's private workshop and reserve inhabited two of the other rooms. Judy had found her mom and Vivian laughing over glasses a few times over the years and had marveled at the shelves lining one of the rooms slowing filling with bottles. Empty and full bottles showed years of progress proudly displayed and generously shared among friends. Of course when she wanted to do more then rest on her laurels she had an adjoining room that at first glace looked like a cross between a spice merchant's stall and an apothecary. Here she had everything on paw to experiment on small batches for new products. A few wonderful things came out of that room and made it into the large fermentation tanks out in the barns as a new line or a limited edition brew. Success was never guaranteed though and more then a few batch found their way down the drain after she and other unfortunate mammal testing it did a collective spit take. By the third attempt at a carrot cake flavored ale all of the of age Hopps where weary about entering that room.

The last room on this level was one Judy had only seen inside once. Despite their many years of friendship Nick had never brought her into his private hobby room. She had asked before to see it over the years and again when he had first given her a bottle of perfume wondered how he had managed to make it. He had just smirked and told her he had to have some secrets from her. After he had taken her down to see it earlier in the week she knew it held held a workbench covered with the latest hobby he had picked up and shelves full of the tools he needed to continue the hobbies he had already mastered. Into this room came a seemingly random assortment of materials, flowers, herbs, bottles, jars, and a few bottles of alcohol proofed so high Vivian was less concerned with Nick drinking it as she was it would somehow spontaneously combust while he used it. Out of he little workshop came the vials of perfume, extracts, and other paw-made things he used as gifts and sold on occasion at the farmers markets.

Panting slightly from the sprint Judy stood in front of his workshop door. Stealing her nerve she firmly knocked. “Come in Judy,” came Nick's voice though the door.

“How did you know it was me?” Judy asked as she opened the door. The room was still just as impressive as the first time she saw it. A chemistry table along one wall held an impressive collection of glassware he used to extract essential oils from various plants. She knew the cabinet next it held carefully labeled amber dropper bottles he stored the oils in until he was ready to mix them together. A book case was filled with how-to manuals and various other books that helped him with whatever hobby caught is interest at the time. Sitting on a stool at the other workbench opposite of them chemistry bench Nick hid something in a cubbyhole, carefully set down a pair of pliers, and swept a few scraps of copper wire off to the side of the table into a trash bin.

“Mom and Dad wouldn't have started looking for me until I missed lunch,” Nick said looking down at the floor. His tail hung limply as did his ears. “Judy...about this morning...I'm sorry...”

“Nick..it's okay. I'm not mad and it wasn't your fault,” Judy said hopping over and resting her paw on his leg. She was glad she had had a chance to talk her thoughts out with Vivian and Johnathan seeing Nick like this. “You where asleep and I was the one who barged into your room without knocking. I should be...”

“Judy! I pulled you into my bed! I was naked! How is that okay!” Nick shouted and stood up from the stool. Starting to pace back and forth Nick rubbed his paws over his ears and started to emit a sub-vocal whine. “I could have...I could have...AUGH!” Judy hoped up into the stool that Nick had left and watched for a moment as Nick's tail bushed and twitched. She had gotten better at reading fox body language and while the more subtle meanings of the sub-vocals escaped her she no one would have been able to miss the the general sense of his now. Extreme distress and guilt.

“Nick you didn't and I trust you,” Judy said and quickly continued when she saw Nick's head snap up and his mouth opened, “It wasn't the first time we've slept cuddled together and I hope it wont be the last.” It was Judy's turn avoid eye contact while sitting on the stool as she used her ears to cover her eyes. “Although we should probably get you some sleep pants for now. I...I am not ready to go that far...yet.” Risking a glance up she saw Nick had his mouth handing open and head tilted to the side. _'I broke my fox,'_ Judy thought smiling up at him.

“Judy...” Nick said blinking and taking a tentative step forward. At Judy's nod and flick of her paw in a come here gesture he crossed the rest of the distance. Slowly he raised his paw to her cheek but didn't touch it giving Judy a chance to pull away or stop if she wanted to. “You know I love you right?”

Judy leaned into Nick's paw giving it a nuzzle and looked up at him. Reaching out her paw she took a grip of his shirt and slowly dragged him forward until their lips met in a slow deep kiss. “Do I know that? Yes, yes I do.” Darting forward she pecked his lips in another quick kiss. “You know I love you right?”

“Do I know that? Yes, yes I do,” Nick said wrapping his paws around Judy and resting his head on her shoulder while he hugged her. “Well Carrots ...I think you just managed to turn this from my worst birthday to my best birthday ever,” Nick said as he pulled back from the hug with a goofy grin on his face and a wagging tail, “You did ruin my plans for the next couple of hours though. I was originally going to hide out here until lunch trying to figure out how to make up for what I did. What now?” Nick's stomach chose that time to growl aggressively.

“Well its a bit early but how about lunch or at least a snack,” Judy said jumping off the stool with a laugh until her own stomach started to rumble.

“Sounds like some-bunny is hungry too,” Nick said grinning and tentatively holding out his paw. Judy took it while beaming up at him. “Alright let's head up.”

* * *

“Well, well, well! The two of you look like you've kisses and made up” Vivian eyes lit up and her tail couldn't stop wagging when she saw Nick and Judy walk into the kitchen paw in paw.

Judy and Nick froze on their way over to the fridge when they heard what Vivian said. Leaning into Nick's side Judy blushed slightly, “Yeah we kinda did.”

“It's about time,” Vivian huffed coming over and pulling the two of them into a hug. “If I had known all it would take was seeing him naked I would have brought out his baby album years ago.” Vivian asked Judy with a grin and waggling eyebrows, “I can still go get it if you want to see it dear. Wonderful blackmail material in it for when you need to give him a little motivation.”

“MOM!” Nick cried his ears trying to decide on blushing or paling. He still wasn't entirely over his embarrassment from this morning and worried it would be too soon to joke about it. Plus the treat of that dreaded baby album was never one to be taken lightly.

“She hasn't answered my question,” Vivian singsonged walking over to the fridge and pulling out a plate filled with sliced vegetables, fruit, some cheese, and meat. Setting it down on the table Vivian gestured at the chairs opposite the one she took, “Come and get something to eat before I start making lunch. Neither of you ate much this morning.”

“..thanks mom,” Nick grumbled as he let go of Judy's paw long enough to pull a chair out for her before taking his own next to her. He slid the plate over to Judy first before grabbed a bit of the cheese and meat from the plate and put it on top of an apple slice for himself.

Vivian tried to appear patient as she waited for the two in front of her to get some food in them but her tail wagging side to side betrayed her interest. It had taken something that had the potential to tear them apart for them to finally come to terms with how they felt about each other. She had watched the two dance around each other for far to long not get get at least part of the story about what had happened between breakfast and now. “So,” Vivian said finally said not being able to take the silence anymore, “Should I find some ear plugs for Johnathan and I tonight and do I need to have the **talk** with the two of you about being safe and responsible?”

Nick choked on the food he had been eating and Judy had to pad him on the back to help him clear it. “Are you alright Nick?” Judy asked and got a thumbs up from him despite his continued coughing. Judy could feel a blush in her ears and was suddenly wishing it had been her that was choking on food so she wouldn't have to be the one to answer. “No need for either Mrs. Wilde. We haven't even been on an official date yet...it...it's too soon for that yet...” Judy mumbled.

“Too soon for what?” Johnathan asked walking in arms full of folded clothes and Pawaiian cloth wrapped present held together with a ribbon. “Nicky? Why are you coughing? You should really chew your food better then trying to gulp it down.”

“Too soon for them to be enjoying mandatory cuddle time yet dear. These two finally admitted they have feelings for each other. You should have seen them walk into the kitchen paw in paw,” Vivian cooed, “It was adorable.”

“It's about time,” Johnathan nodded, “Congratulations you two.” He looked over at Vivian and tilted his head to the side, “Do we still have those ear plugs just in case?”

“Seriously?!” Nick said finally clearing his throat, “The first things you two say is ' _it's about time_ ' and ' _where are the ear plugs_.'”

“Yes,” Johnathan said bluntly setting his bundle down on the table. “Do you really want to hear why your mother and I are saying so? We could go over and see if Bonnie and Stu would like to join us for that conversation. I am sure they have similar points.”

“The two of you are always cuddled up together when there's room,” Vivian said holding up one paw pad marking the point.

“Nick you are already comfortable with Judy handling your tail and Judy you are just as comfortable with Nick handling your ears,” Johnathan added holding out two pads on the same paw.

“Sorry Judy I hate bring this one up again but since everyone here already knows you cannot tolerate hormone suppressors and it **is** fox mating season,” Vivian grimaced slightly holding out a third pad.

“That reminds me,” Johnathan said reaching into a pocket and pulling out a small silver case and handing it to Judy. “Scent-Breakers. Nick already has some somewhere but you should have some too. We will have to find you something to keep them in later but you can keep this case for now. You do not want them to break accidentally they smell terrible among other things.”

“Okay?” Judy said reaching out and opening the case. A neat row of six Scent-Breaker Capsules rested safely inside. “Why do I need these?” She asked taking one of the Capsules out and turning it over carefully in her paws.

“If you had one of these this morning I would have been awake in nothing flat,” Nick said his ears laying back while rubbing the back of his neck. “They also would keep me from getting too pawsy if I catch a strong whiff of your...” Nick paused and his eyes widened in sudden realization, “That was what I smelled on you the morning before the blizzard! Your pheromones! No wonder I got so...”

“Yeah...sorry about that Slick” Judy said with a blush interrupting him replacing the Capsule she had taken out and slipped the case into her pocket, “But we might need these.”

“Don't worry dear,” Vivian said standing and walking over to rest her a paw on each of Nick's and Judy's shoulders. “Now that he knows what that scent is he won't be as blind sided by it next time.” Vivian looked at Nick sternly as she said the last and squeezed his shoulder letting her claws come out just enough to emphasize her point. Nick winced slightly and nodded vigorously.

“Well I suppose that is enough embarrassing you two for now,” Johnathan said with a chuckle. “Since we are all here a little early why don't we have Nicky open his gifts before we get lunch ready.”

“I'll be right back!” Judy shouted hopping up from the chair and giving Nick a quick kiss on the side of his muzzle before calling over her shoulder as she darted out of the kitchen, “Mine is still in my room!”

“Nicky,” Vivian said sweetly with her claws still slightly dug into Nick's shoulder when Judy was out of earshot.

“Yes mom?” Nick said with a wince.

“I trust you will be on your best behavior around her,” Vivian let an edge of a growl creep into her voice. “She isn't a vixen but I still expect you to treat her as one. All that she truly knows about foxes is what we have shown her.” She had withdrawn her claws partway though the speech. By the end she pulled Nick into a hug. “Keep that in mind Nicky and don't assume she may know something she may not about us.”

“I will mom,” Nick said hugging her back.

“Aww how cute,” Judy cooed as she came back when Vivian managed to ruffle the fur on Nick's head and plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek before he could escape.

“Thanks Carrots,” Nick said smirking as he tried to get the fur on his head to lay back down, “Remind me the next time I see your mom to say how much you missed her pinching your cheeks.”

“Uh-huh,” Judy said setting the funny-pages wrapped package on the table and crossing her arms giving Nick a playful glare, “And just how well do you think that will work out for you.”

“Oh Judy!” Johnathan burst out laughing at seeing Nick gulp and mutter an apology. “I always knew you had some of a vixen spirit in you.”

“Huh?” Judy tilted her head in confusion.

“I'll tell you later dear,” Vivian chuckled pulling another cloth wrapped box from a cupboard and adding it to the other two other gifts already on the table, “Now lets let Nick open his presents and get some lunch.”

Nick looked over the three gifts on the table then to the three faces smiling at him. “Alright here I go,” Nick said reaching for the wrapped bundle Johnathan had brought with him. Nick used his claws to carefully undue the ribbon's knot and unwrapped the Pawaiian cloth. Inside was another bundle of Pawaiian cloth. Nick grinned and carefully shook out the cloth. Two bundles fell out and the last stayed in his paws revealing a neat row of buttons down the middle. Picking up the two bundles that fell to the table Nick unfolded them to reveal a second button down shirt and a pair of sleep pants. He blushed at the sleep pants and quickly folded them before unbuttoning one or the shirts.

“Happy birthday son,” Johnathan smiled as Nick quickly donned the shirt he had unbutloned and it fit perfectly.

“Thanks dad!” Nick said giving Johnathan a hug. Going back to the two remaining gifts he winked at Judy and pulled the one from his mother towards him. “Gotta save the best for last Carrots.” Opening it quickly Nick set the cloth aside to be reused and puzzled the contents. A small wooden treasure chest the size of a loaf of bread sat on the table. A bright brass lock gleamed in the kitchen light. “Okay this is new,” Nick said poking the lock with a claw. Looking up at Vivian he smirked, “Is there a key or is this where you tell me to channel my inner lock-picking fox.” Vivian laughed and pulled a key from her pocket. Nick took it and with a firm twist opened the lock then the lid. Three spools of fine silver wire gleamed against the felt lining of the box. Nick looked up to his mother standing out of sight behind Judy and saw her nod and look down pointedly at Judy. Nick carefully closed and locked the chest. “Mom I don't know what to say,” Nick said giving her a hug, “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me Nicky,” Vivian said clearly before palming a small velvet bag into his pocket while they hugged. “Chrome Diopside stones,” she whispered carefully into his ear, “The same shade as your eyes. There is a couple of deep purple amethysts in there too.”

“Okay last one,” Nick said breaking the hug and going back to the table pulling Judy's gift towards him. With a grin Nick tore into the paper not bothering to be careful. One thing he loved about gifts from Judy was he didn't have to worry about needing to reuse the wrapping. An old hard-backed book thumped against the table. Nick froze as he saw longbow and arrow debossed on the cover and asked quietly looking up at Judy, “Is this what I think it is?”

“Why don't you open it and find out,” Judy said with obviously faked nonchalance.

Slowly Nick flipped open the cover and turned to the title page. “The Adventures of Sir Robin Locksley,” Nick read aloud. Although the ink was faded with age he could see a signature that was still clear enough to read easily under the neat rows of type face. “It's signed by the author...how...? He's been dead for nearly a century.”

“Happy birthday Nick. Although to be honest,” Judy said grinning, “It's kinda a gift from Beth too and she is expecting a thank you the next time you see her. She bought a lot of books from an estate sale where this one was hiding and I was lucky enough to be in the library helping her when it came in. She let me have it if I bought a new copy of it for the shelves...” She did not get any further as Nick swept her into his arms, spun her around once, and kissed her soundly.

“Thank you Judy,” Nick said breaking the kiss but keeping a hold of her and looked deep into her eyes. He watched Judy bling slowly and her mouth hang open slightly before leaning his head down again.

“Alright you two,” Vivian said disrupting the moment causing the two to jerk their heads to where she was standing. “Enough of that for now or I will go looking for those ear plugs. Lunch and solstice preparations first, exploring the depths of your love later.”

* * *

“...so that is pretty much what you can expect dear once you two get there. At that point the two of you are tied together for 'mandatory cuddle time' upwards of half an hour.” Vivian said happily kneading dough next to Judy.

Judy who would be doing the same if not for getting lost in the blunt conversation she had just been a part of looked down at her flower covered hands and slowly started to knead the dough again. Prep work and cooking for the solstice feast was well underway by the vixen and the doe. Lunch had been a relatively simple meal of a vegetable pasta salad with bits of chicken to mix in for the foxes and was long since over. She was very glad that Nick and Johnathan had left after lunch to work on setting up the living room for the night. As soon as the todds left Vivian had started to give Judy a much more thorough understanding of foxes and particularly what vixens would be taught as they grew. While still flustered from what Vivian was telling her, especially when it came to mating, she knew this would be the best chance she had to ask questions. “So that's the only way for a todd to...get off?”

Vivian chuckled as she worked to make the bread for dinner by hand and from scratch. “Oh no dear todds just need a bit of pressure on it for that. If you can get your paws around it,” Vivian turned the dough she was working into a crude example of what she was talking about and demonstrated with her paws, “Or you tell the todd to get his paws around it once it starts to swell you don't need to take the whole thing if you don't want to. They sell bands too that a todd can slip over themselves that will apply the pressure for them once the knot starts to swell. It's more paws free that way.”

Judy winced slightly as the crude model Vivian made was quickly kneaded back into a blob of dough. “Okay that's a bit more then I wanted to know,” Judy said reaching over and adding a bit more flower to her too sticky blob of dough. If nothing else this conversation was doing wonders at desensitizing her tendency to blush.

“While stumbling though it on your own can be fun dear,” Vivian said with a wink, “It's better to know now then after taking a shower tied together so you wont be late to work one morning. That is something you only do once or twice.”

* * *

“...you know you are going to have to talk with Bonnie and Stu about this son,” Johnathan said as they finished moving the couch farther away from the hearth. “I am hardly and expert in rabbits unless you count tailoring. I can size up a doe's measurements by eye easily enough but I don't think that will be much use for you.”

“Not really looking forward to that conversation,” Nick grimaced going back to where the couch had been and rolled up the rug covering the stone floor in front of the fire place. “I keep picturing Mr. Hopps going to find a shotgun after waking up from fainting.”

“Well...” Johnathan said grabbing one end of the rug and helping him move it. “Maybe stick close to Bonnie and Judy for a while after he wakes up. I don't think he is that good of a shot.” Johnathan and Nick stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. “Joking aside Nicky...you need to talk to them about this. I am sure there are thinks about bucks and does that we know nothing about.”

“I could ask Beth,” Nick countered hopefully leaning against the couch. “She could probably point me to some books or something. Rabbits are a lot less secretive then foxes are.”

“You cannot ask books questions or get personal experiences from them,” Johnathan pointed out stretching out his back while they took a quick break. “Plus you may want a bucks perspective.”

“I am not going to get out of talking to Mr. and Mrs. Hopps am I?” Nick sighed.

“Not unless you plan on not dating Judy after all,” Johnathan said standing, “I'll go call them and see if they can come over for dinner before Judy goes back to school at the end of the break while you go get wood for the fire.”

* * *

* * *

AN: And there we have it. Nick and Judy have finally figured out what pretty much everyone around them have been seeing since those two met. All it took was a nice gesture going horribly wrong that ended up going horribly right.

The solstice, Nick and Judy telling Bonnie and Stu, and most likely the trip into Zootopia with Meadow are coming up soon. The next chapter will be interesting and hopefully not take as long as this one did. In regards to how long this one took...well there is a reason I haven't made a committed scheduled to keep to mostly since I would likely keep breaking it. What is being posted now is the third or fourth version of this chapter depending on how you count. After a couple of false starts I took a bit of time away from the story. When I read back over what I had done so far I wasn't happy with it and I ended up starting from scratch.

As always thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Commits, reviews, favs, and kudos are always welcome and a great motivation booster.


	10. Null

Chapter: Null

So I bet all of you with the update alerts on for this story where cringing at the word count on this 'chapter' especially considering how significantly smaller it is and with how long it has been since an update. As some of you may have feared I have one of those good news, bad news, and meh news announcements to make.

First the good news: As some of you you may have read in a couple of commit threads on Ao3 from a couple of great people who where checking in I am still alive and haven't forgotten or abandoned the story. I do feel I owe an explanation for my long absence is needed and part of why I am posting this announcement. 

Between the back to back holidays of Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years; the ongoing COVID restrictions, gathering limitations, and work around so while not face to face I could still spend some time with my family over the holidays; and that I work in the medical field so the last and first month of the year are just crazy with patients rushing to use up every last drop of their insurance plans then figuring out the new ones I pretty much had to leave the story untouched since a bit before thanksgiving.

Now that the extra craziness is mostly over I had a chance to turn back to the story. To re-familiarize myself with it and get it fresh in my mind again I read it over a few times, read the bit that I had written on chapter ten, and then though all of my notes. When I was finished and thought about everything I cringed and come to the bad news part.

The bad news: I am freezing the story as it stand and will, in time, delete this iteration of it. It is not a decision I come to lightly but it is better to do it now before it gets any larger. The biggest error (I know the grammar, spelling, and those damn auto correct errors are bad enough to warrant a few dozen editing sweeps on their own) was the time skip and the side stories. I skipped out too much time to advance to a different point in the plot out of impatience on my part that then was forcing me to shove information in as almost an after thought instead of something more organic. The side stories, while fun, just didn't tie in and integrate well.

The meh (good or bad depending on your view point) news: I am currently rewriting the story form the beginning. There will be major formatting changes and plot tweaks/shifts that will make it next to impossible to just replace the chapters as they are finished into the existing posting hence why the current iteration is frozen and will be deleted in time. One thing I am going to do is limit my chapter size so I will have to split the larger chapters as they are being written. Once I have a good sized back log of completed chapters I will begin posting on a regular schedule. Hopefully by then I will have also found someone who will help with beta reading and editing.

So there you have it folks. Hopefully you will stick around for the rewrite but no hard feeling if you don't. I don't have a time line of when the rewrite will start dropping but am going to do my damnedest to carve out at least an hour on a working-day to dedicate to writing and more on the off-days.


End file.
